Teiko vs Shutookai: Aparecen las sombras
by Tsuyume
Summary: Dos grupos de chicos, pertenecientes a escuelas rivales: Teiko y Shutookai, se conocen en un partido de básquet. Unos son conocidos como "La Kiseki no Sedai"; los otros a partir de ese encuentro fueron llamados: "Las Sombras de Teiko". KiseKasa / MidoTaka / MuraKiyo / AoSaku / FuriAka / KagaKuro. Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

HAI, HAI! *0*/ De nuevo he vuelto con muchas parejillas más; últimamente con los que veo como La Kiseki no Sedai y sus sombras *-*

Las que han leído esto desde sus inicios saben que comenzó como un "Two-Shot" pero ahora va camino a ser un LongFic GRACIAS A USTEDES! *0*/

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de esta locura.

**Advertencias**: Lemon.

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia, Teiko es una preparatoria. "Shutookai" también es una preparatoria, así como una conjugación de nombres de los primeros equipos que aparecieron en la serie (Jeje, a que soy original, ne? XD).

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 01**

**.**

El estadio estaba colmado de gente, ya no quedaba lugar vacío. Nadie quería perderse un partido de la arrasadora Kiseki no Sedai. Los espectadores se pararon de sus butacas y aclamaron eufóricos cuando por fin vieron a los jugadores entrar a la cancha. Ciertamente, los miembros del equipo de Teiko imponían una presencia única y el solo hecho de verlos a todos como titulares desde el primer momento no hizo más que emocionar a la platea.

A paso firme, Akashi encabezaba la entrada del grupo seguido por Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kise. Por su parte Kuroko se quedaba en el banco de suplentes, nuevamente, esperaban ponerlo en el momento más indicado. La información que recabó Momoi sobre los integrantes del equipo que enfrentarían esa noche había hecho que Akashi tome sus recaudos.

Shutookai, así se hacían llamar. Luciendo un uniforme azul marino con detalles en gris y verde; Kasamatsu Yukio, con la camiseta número 4, era su capitán; Kagami Taiga, con la número 10, era el jugador estrella del equipo; Takao Kazunari, luciendo el número 6, era otro de sus jugadores con una capacidad especial; Kiyoshi Teppei, el jugador número 7, era un centro fuerte y un jugador de temer; tal como el sorpresivo tirador, Sakurai Ryo, con el número 9; y Furihata Kouki, con la camiseta número 12. Todos ellos conformaban un equipo que no parecía la gran cosa, pero que por los datos de la pelirrosa preferían no subestimar.

Sin embargo, entre la información que recogió Momoi no sólo estaban estadísticas y data crucial acerca de su posible evolución durante el partido sino que también habían fotos e información personal, lo suficientemente atrayente como para dejar interesado a más de un miembro de la prestigiosa preparatoria Teiko aunque algunos, demasiado confiados, habían pasado de largo la información y se encontraban con sus oponentes por primera vez.

Tal como Kasamatsu hizo con los suyos, Akashi había reunido a su equipo para darles las últimas indicaciones antes de comenzar el partido. Pero, al parecer, esa noche sus compañeros estaban por demás atontados, perdidos, idiotizados y atolondrados.

— Ryouta — llamaba pero el 8 ni siquiera volteaba a verlo — ¡Ryouta!— volvía a decir ya que el rubio parecía estar muy entretenido mirando a otro lado.

— ¿He?

— Escucha, tú te harás cargo del 4 — ordenaba sin esperar réplica alguna.

Por su puesto eso no sucedió y hasta podía notar la felicidad del otro en una feliz cola imaginaria que apareció en el rubio.

— Haaa ¡Siiii! — decía feliz para volver su mirada al capitán del equipo contrario, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Para ser la primera vez que lo veía, algo dentro de él se exaltó con solo sentir su fuerte presencia. Mentalmente se lamentó no haberle echado un vistazo a la información de su amiga, tal vez le había sacado algún número de teléfono, la dirección de su casa o algo por el estilo. Tal vez sus gustos en cuanto al amor.

Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba, ese pelinegro que con cara de pocos amigos les daba indicaciones a sus compañeros. Tenía una presencia tan firme dentro de la cancha que hacía erizar la piel de Kise al tiempo que el rubio se mordía su propia sonrisa.

— Daiki, tu vas a marcar al 10 — decía Akashi mirando al susodicho que estiraba sus brazos ansioso por comenzar.

Kagami Taiga, él era el jugador pelirrojo con el 10 en la espalda de su camiseta, la estrella de Shutookai.

— ¿He? — el peliazul miraba aburrido a su oponente pues él quería encargarse del 9, Sakurai Ryo, quien según lo que le contó su mejor amiga, era un uke. Y el tirador de su equipo, claro está.

Aomine sonrió de lado, casi seductor, aquel castaño parecía tan indefenso aunque al verlo mejor también parecía un chico muy especial. Alzó una ceja incrédulo de las disculpas repetidas que el chico de ojos marrones le daba a su capitán mientras éste no sabía que decirle para que se calmara.

— Shintaro, necesito que prestes atención al 6. Por lo que investigó Momoi, puede traernos problemas.

— De acuerdo… — Midorima miraba algo dudoso al pelinegro de melena que hacía girar el balón en su dedo, totalmente despreocupado.

Por lo que había leído de él, sólo sabía que se llamaba Takao Kazunari, que tenía como principal habilidad una vista envidiable, tan precisa como la de un halcón. Cursaba primer año, como él. Su color favorito era el verde y su signo era escorpio por lo que su ítem de la suerte de ese día era: "un balón de básquet". Aún así, nadie podría ganarle a la suerte de cáncer que llevaba consigo su infaltable ítem del día, una vincha, envuelta en su muñeca.

— Atsushi, tú sabes qué hacer.

— Si...Kiyo-, digo Aka-chin~ — decía mirando a otro lado intentando olvidar haberle querido decir "Kiyo-chin", ante la mirada desconfiada de Akashi.

No pudo evitarlo, cuando Sa-chin le contó sobre el tal Kiyoshi Teppei, se le hizo imposible no acortar su nombre para el nuevo apodo. De verdad le gustaría poder llamar así a ese lindo castaño.

Para sorpresa de Murasakibara el chico de brillantes ojos marrones se detuvo a verlo directamente a los ojos. El centro de Teiko no sabía qué hacer, y en ese momento no se le ocurrió mejor idea que alzar su mano y moverla en forma de saludo mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. El castaño se sorprendió y luego le sonrió correspondiendo su saludo desde lo lejos.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en el rostro desganado de Atsushi, como si hubiera visto el dulce más grande de su vida.

Por otra parte, había un chico que estaba molestando a Akashi desde que el pelirrojo puso el primer pie dentro de la cancha. Ese castaño, el tal Furihata Kouki, no dejaba de verlo desde el banco de suplentes, lo sabía, aunque no lo mirara directamente para comprobarlo. Sentía su mirada en la nuca y esperaba que sólo allí. El chico castaño apartaba la mirada rápidamente cada vez que Akashi lo observaba de reojo, y su expresión de susto sólo hacía que al capitán le den ganas de perseguirlo con un par de filosas tijeras para demostrarle lo que en verdad era un Akashi peligroso.

Acto seguido, el árbitro les pedía que se posicionen pues el partido ya estaba por iniciar.

La Kiseki no Sedai estaba listo para comenzar y Shutookai no daría un paso atrás.

— Muy bien, ¡A jugar! — animaba Kasamatsu.

— ¡SI! — su equipo también estaba por demás entusiasmado.

Sabían que la famosa Kiseki no Sedai sería el oponente más difícil que hubieran enfrentado pero eso sólo los entusiasmaba más. Kagami sentía su sangre hervir de emoción, tal como Kasamatsu que no podía borrar su firme ceño fruncido apenas adornado por una sonrisa retadora, no queriendo retroceder ni un centímetro frente a esos gigantes de Teiko. Kazunari era el más relajado, sabía que eran fuertes pero algo le decía que ellos les traerían problemas. Kiyoshi no podía borrar su gran sonrisa de emoción y Sakurai terminaba de disculparse por adelantado por cualquier error que pudiera cometer. Finalmente, Furihata sólo deseaba que nadie se fatigue rápido porque de lo contrario lo meterían a él y entonces podía sentir sus rodillas temblar de sólo ver la mirada del capitán de Teiko que parecía decirle: "ven, ven aquí…no te haré daño…" para luego clavarle la estaca en medio de los ojos. Su mirada era sexy, pero lo intimidaba.

Para ambos equipos era su primer encuentro en un partido, nunca antes se habían enfrentado en una cancha. Pero el ambiente que emergía entre ellos daba cuenta de otro tipo de tensión.

El silbato sonó y el balón se puso en juego.

En lo que llevaban jugando juntos, la Kiseki no Sedai jamás se había sentido tan perdido. Shutookai estaba dándoles batalla, un tipo de batalla especial.

Estaba claro que Teiko no había ido a perder pero algo extraño estaba pasando con sus jugadores. Lo suficientemente malo como para dejar que Shutookai los igualara habiendo pasado los primeros dos tiempos. Akashi no estaba de buen humor. Sus jugadores actuaban más idiotas de lo normal.

Shintaro parecía no querer lanzar sus tiros cada vez que el chico de melena se le acercaba demasiado, como si su cercanía lo pusiera nervioso. Y aún peor estaban Aomine y Murasakibara. El moreno no dejaba de mirar al castaño llorón del equipo contrario que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que Aomine le dejaba para encestar sus tiros largos; además de no poner la atención necesaria para detener a Kagami como debía. Por otro lado, que Atsushi esté en su versión "idiota" vaya y pase cuando esta fuera de la cancha pero que se comporte como si estuviera paseando dentro de una pastelería, con una sonrisa boba y los ojitos brillantes, no era algo que colaborara con la victoria de Teiko y todo por culpa de ese chico de dulce sonrisa que no dejaba de mirarlo, corrección, no dejaban de mirarse. ¿Es que caso llevaba un disfraz invisible de torta gigante que sólo podía ver el pelivioleta, haciéndolo perder el juicio?

Ese día se estaban comportando como unos idiotas. Por suerte, Akashi tenía a su buen Ryouta para desequilibrar al equipo contrario. ¡Qué gran trabajo el del rubio para detener al capitán de Shutookai! ¿Era eso lo que quería hacer, no?

— Tsk ¿Vas a marcarme todo el partido o piensas jugar? — decía molesto el capitán del equipo azul.

— ¿Ha? — el modelo se sonrojaba pues no se había dado cuenta de que, más que jugar, estaba marcando "muy de cerca" al capitán de Shutookai — Bu-Bueno... ejeje — reía nervioso al tiempo que rascaba con el dedo índice su mejilla sonrojada.

A diferencia de su equipo, que ganaba ventaja frente a los embobados de Teiko, Kasamatsu realmente estaba teniendo problemas. Ese chico, más alto que él para empeóralo, no dejaba de marcarlo y podía jurar que más de una vez sintió su bajo vientre en el trasero pero quiso pensar que fue en la dinámica del juego para no sonrojarse por semejante "malentendido". Por otro lado, debía admitir que para estar jugando por más de media hora olía muy bien. Pero esas eran estupideces que no venían al caso, tan insignificantes como tener al rubio frente a él, revoloteando sus largas pestañas con una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos hacía mirándolo como Minie a Mickey Mouse? Seguramente una técnica de distracción.

En cuanto a Midorima, él no tenía dudas, había sido embrujado. No podía ser que cada vez que tenía cerca al chico de melena haga que sus brazos tiemblen hasta hacerlo pasar el balón. ¡Eso era imperdonable!

— Hmp, no vas a desconcentrarme — afirmaba Midorima, muy en serio, para luego pasar al pelinegro y lanzar el balón que por fin pudo entrar limpiamente en el aro. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a su presencia.

— Haaa, sí que eres bueno... — decía Takao viendo como el balón pasaba, perfecto, por el aro —Oye, ¿Me enseñas a hacer eso?

— ¡¿Qué?! Estamos jugando idiota — se alejaba volviendo a su posición.

— ¡Wooo pero yo quiero hacer eso! ¡Anda, enséñame~! — Takao lo seguía, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Primero debía enseñarle a hacer eso.

— Tsk, no molestes.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooor! — pedía tirando de su camiseta.

— ¡Ya basta Takao! — de pronto se volteó Midorima encarando al pelinegro y en seguida se lamentó por haberlo hecho pues Takao pudo ver como su rostro enojado se transformó, lentamente, en uno que decía: "Rayos…se me escapó…"

— Oye...sabes mi nombre...

— Hmp — el tirador estrella de Teiko hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo dándole la espalda, sonrojado.

—Jajaja ¡Oye! ¡Dime el tuyo! — pidió Takao con una enorme sonrisa pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del peliverde — Andaaa ¡Tú sabes el mío! — se quejó el 6 de Shutookai.

— Ya cállate — trataba de alejarse pero la cancha no era un buen lugar para esconderse.

— Por cierto... ¿Cómo lo sabes? — insistía curioso pero el peliverde ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo — Vamos, ¡Dime tu nombre! — volvía a pedir pero, ante la negativa del chico, no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle a uno de sus amigos — Oye — decía picando el hombro de Kise — ¿Cómo se llama él? — preguntaba señalando al peliverde.

— Ah, Midorimacchi~ — contestaba el sonriente rubio.

— ¿Midorimacchi? — repetía incrédulo — Pffff ¡Wajajaja que nombre tan estúpido! ¡Wajajaja!

— ¡Es Midorima! ¡Midorima Shintaro! — reprochaba el sonrojado peliverde.

— Ohh...— decía Takao dejando sus carcajadas de lado para luego ocurrírsele algo mejor.

Sonrió feliz y luego dijo:

— ¡Shin-chan!

— Con un demonio...— Midorima se daba la vuelta, molesto por el apodo estúpido.

— ¡Shin-chan, vuelve! ¡¿Me vas a enseñar a encestar así?!...— lo seguía a cada paso que daba como una sombra, una alegre sombra.

— Ejeje pobre Midorimacchi...— decía el rubio con una sonrisa comprensiva, después de todo, a nadie le gustaría tener un pesado encima.

— ¡Takao, ponte en posición! — alertaba su capitán.

— Haa… ¡De acuerdo Kasamatsu-san! — respondía feliz.

— ¿Kasamatsu-san? — volvía a decir Kise con una enorme sonrisa, casi boba. Por fin sabía su nombre.

— Ugh...— con una mueca de fastidio, el pelinegro de ojos azules se iba a cubrir su posición.

— ¡Kasamatsu-saan!~ — lo seguía.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya deja de seguirme! — decía exaltado.

Si fuera de su equipo, hace rato que le hubiera dado una tunda de patadas ininterrumpidas.

— Pero...

— ¡Kagami! ¡Encárgate de este pesado!— ordenaba Kasamatsu a su as.

— ¿Hee? ¡Pero Kasamatsu-san! — se quejaba el rubio.

— Ahg...— Kagami lo veía lloriquear y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo — Yo ya estoy bastante ocupado — se iba a retomar su posición, pues debía enfrentar a Aomine.

— Ashh — Kasamatsu hacía lo posible para alejarse y perder al rubio.

— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai! — volvía a seguirlo para luego parar junto con el mayor, sonrojándose, mientras el otro alzaba una ceja incrédulo por cómo lo llamó — Senpai...— decía con una dulce sonrisa, para él se oía muy bien — ¡Senpaaiii!~

— Maldición...— se alejaba y el rubio lo seguía casi saltando como un niño, sin dejar de decirle: "¡Senpai!, ¡Senpaaaiiiii!~"

Pero entonces el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato para comunicar la decisión del capitán de Teiko al tiempo que señalaba al rubio del equipo.

— ¡Cambio!

— ¡¿Queee?!

— Sal Ryouta, es hora de que entre Tetsuya — ordenaba Akashi.

— ¡Noooo! — se quejaba el caprichoso modelo sacando una mirada fulminante de Akashi que ya estaba demasiado molesto por el rendimiento de sus compañeros que no hicieron más que dejar que los otros pasen a igualarlos en el marcador.

— ¡Mué-ve-teee!— protestaba Aomine empujándolo.

— ¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora que estoy comenzando algo con senpai?! — lloriqueaba acentuando un gran puchero.

Acto seguido se giró rápidamente a ver al pelinegro haciendo que éste se paralice ante su penetrante mirada. El rubio no lo dejaría escapar.

De un segundo a otro, Kise ya estaba corriendo a abrazar al capitán del equipo rival. Pues nada lo separaría de él después de vivir lo que vivieron, dígase 30 minutos jugando en la misma cancha.

— ¡Oi! ¡Suéltame estúpido! — Yukio, todo rojo, trataba de quitárselo de encima.

El resto de los jugadores los miraban curiosos y sorprendidos. ¿En qué momento habían comenzado algo?

— ¡Suéltameee! — si no estuviera tan sujeto, Kasamatsu ya le hubiera dado una buena patada en el trasero pero el rubio se le había prendido como garrapata dejándolo, literalmente, inmóvil.

— ¡Que salgas de una vez! — Takao tiraba del rubio, molesto de que acosara a su capitán. — ¡Ayúdame a quitarlo, Shin-chan!

— ¡Nooo! — Kise se aferraba más fuerte a senpai.

— Hmp, idiota — Midorima no podía creer que fuera tan caprichoso.

Pero así era él, cuando se proponía algo, Kise Ryouta no descansaba hasta lograrlo y esa no era la excepción. Se prendería a Yukio de por vida si fuese necesario.

— ¡Numero 8, fuera de la cancha! — ordenaba el árbitro.

— ¡Un rato más! — pedía sin soltar al capitán.

— Aka-chin... ¿Podrías dejarlo un rato más? — pedía Murasakibara.

— Nah...Es la hora de Tetsuya.

— ¡Ajaja! ¡Sal junto con él, así se va, Kasamatsu! — reía Kagami.

— Ja-ja que gracioso ¡Ayúdame a quitármelo!

— ¡Todos juntos! — decía Takao, y entre él, Midorima y Kagami tomaban a Kise de las piernas tratando de desprender al rubio del capitán — ¡Ahora! ¡Hmmm! — tiraban con todas sus fuerzas pero apenas podían moverlo.

— ¡Noooo!

— ¡Waaahhhh!— Kasamatsu sentía que si el rubio no se despegaba, su cuerpo ya casi se salía sin su cabeza.

.

.

5 minutos después...

— Senpai...estas tan cálido~...—decía Kise restregando su mejilla contra la de Yukio.

En realidad no estaba sólo cálido, Yukio estaba completamente sonrojado pues hervía de rabia. Ante lo imposible que resultó despegar al rubio del capitán de Shutookai, Kasamatsu tuvo que salir de la cancha con el rubio a cuestas. Los dos estaban sentados en el banco de suplentes de Teiko, con Kise envolviendo con sus brazos y piernas al capitán, cual koala al árbol para la foto del National Geographic.

— Jaja ¿Y tú que harás, enano? — reía Kagami al ver entrar al nuevo jugador de Teiko.

— Sólo mírame — decía Kuroko como si nada asombrando levemente al pelirrojo — Si puedes...— terminaba de decir yéndose a tomar posición.

Ante la incredulidad de Kagami, Kuroko se posicionaba para comenzar a jugar. Claro que antes pasó por al lado de Aomine para comenzar con su saludo ritual. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía demasiado ocupado para enterarse que estaba ahí a su lado.

Estaba bien que la gente rara vez perciba su presencia, estaba acostumbrado, pero que su amigo ni siquiera haya volteado a verlo por estar mirando fijamente al tímido y sonrojado castaño, que no le sostenía la mirada por más de un segundo, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar así de fácil.

— Aomine-kun…— llamó un aburrido Kuroko después quedarse varios segundos con el puño en el aire.

— Si, hola Tetsu — saludaba moviendo la mano pero sin girarse a verlo, pues seguía embobado viendo como el 9 se sonrojaba escondiendo su rostro detrás del balón por su penetrante mirada.

Kagami, que había visto la situación y no dudo en reír divertido, se le había ocurrido algo.

Al parecer ese tal Ahomine, o como se llame, estaba interesado en su compañero Sakurai. El moreno no le quitaba la mirada de encima, o eso se propuso comprobar. Con una sonrisa burlona, Kagami alzó al castaño y enseguida vio como el peliazul alzaba la vista como un gato que seguía un juguete.

— Jejeje — Kagami rió aun más cuando notaba como, moviendo al castaño de un lado al otro, el moreno lo seguía con la mirada.

— Ka-ga-mi-saaaan — lloriqueaba Sakurai.

El joven castaño no estaba muy feliz. Sus ojitos lagrimosos y su gran sonrojo sólo demostraban que se quería bajar. Se sentía como la carnada para atrapar al tiburón.

— Número 10, baje a su compañero — decía un crédulo árbitro haciendo que un fastidiado Kagami baje al chico de Aomine — ¡Número 5! ¡Vuelva a la cancha! — llamaba al perezoso pelivioleta.

Murasakibara se había ido a la banca de Teiko a buscar unas golosinas de su bolso. Y no porque tuviera hambre, sino porque se las quería regalar al chico que endulzó su corazón. Se giró a ver al castaño que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida para luego volver a su bolso sin hacerle caso al árbitro y seguir buscando. Sabía que las tenía por algún lado, una bolsa de gomitas con forma de corazón.

— ¡Número 6, deje de molestar al 9 de azul! — retaba el árbitro, harto de sus comportamientos.

— ¿He? — el moreno se giraba a verlo aburrido.

Aomine estaba tratando de acercarse al castaño pero éste se había escondido detrás de un fastidioso Kagami que no quería hacer de muro de nadie y trataba de quitárselo pero Sakurai se las ingeniaba para no quedarse a solas con el moreno.

Sin embargo el juego no les duró mucho. Kuroko se molestó con ellos por no dejar que empiece el partido de una buena vez, lo suficiente como darle un golpe seco en el estómago de Aomine que hizo que perdiera de vista a Sakurai.

— Vamos-a-jugar — dijo casi tétricamente llevándose del cuello de la camisa a su amigo Aomine para dejar a Kagami gratamente sorprendido por su accionar. ¿Podía ser tan fuerte como para doblegar al peliazul? Debía comprobarlo.

Por otro lado, como Shutookai también se había quedado sin un hombre, Furihata debió entrar para remplazar al capitán que estaba momentáneamente imposibilitado para moverse.

El castaño tragó duro y a paso tembloroso se posicionó en la cancha. Miró a su capitán buscando unas palabras de aliento pero Kasamatsu sólo asintió seriamente con la cabeza lo cual pudo entender como: "Puedes hacerlo". Sin embargo, verlo entre los brazos del baboso y sonrojado rubio, como peluche en los brazos de un niño mimado, hacía que no le resultara tan serio como otras veces.

Furihata resopló buscando la confianza que sabía llevaba dentro de su corazón y entonces alzó la vista, sacó pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso de portar el uniforme de Shutookai y de estar enfrentando a la prestigiosa Kiseki no Sedai.

— Oye…

— ¡WAAAHH!

Furihata se desmayó, después de casi sufrir un paro, al segundo de girarse y ver que quien le hablaba era el capitán de Teiko.

El árbitro no veía la hora de comenzar el partido y acabar de una vez con los últimos dos cuartos pero, de nuevo, los inconvenientes que provocaban aquellos jóvenes lo estaban haciendo retrasar el tiempo de juego.

Un preocupado Takao abanicaba con sus manos el rostro de su desfallecido compañero mientras Akashi escuchaba aburrido a Midorima, que le decía que mejor no se acerque demasiado a ese sujeto castaño o el pobre debilucho moriría de un ataque al corazón.

Recién habían pasado los primeros dos tiempos y aún con el marcador empatado y las interrupciones constantes, la Kiseki no Sedai estaba teniendo el encuentro más especial de sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: Awww recién se están conociendo~ Jeje. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Por cierto que con mi anterior One-Shot me quedé con ganas de besos… supongo que me desquitaré en el próximo cap! *q*

Por cierto que si te gusta el KiseKasa / KasaKise, puedes pasarte por mis otras historias *0*/ (Que soy una loca fangirl de esta pareja es más que sabido *-*)


	2. Chapter 2

HAI, HAI! ¿Cómo han estado? *0*/ ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por las lecturas, por los reviews, por todo su amor! ^3^/ ¡Incluso algunos de sus comentarios me han hecho reír! ¡Son unas locas! XD (Como yo, eso me gusta). Espero no decepcionarlas con la conti que preparé.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 02**

**.**

Poco a poco estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Podía oír voces y lentamente abría los ojos para comenzar a distinguir varios colores a su alrededor pero el que más predominaba ante su mirada borrosa era un hermoso rojo brillante.

Furihata recuperaba lentamente la conciencia a medida que sus ojos distinguían el rostro que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que frente a él, Akashi, el capitán de Teiko lo miraba aburrido esperando a que despertara para terminar el partido.

— ¡Ya despertaste! — decía un feliz Takao acercándose a ellos haciendo que Akashi se alejara un poco y que Furihata al fin pudiera sentarse.

— Ah… ¿Qué pasó?... — se decía el castaño, todavía mareado.

— ¡Te desmayaste cuando lo viste a él! — el pelinegro de melena señalaba a Akashi acusadoramente.

El pelirrojo no tenía nada que decir a eso. Simplemente giró su rostro mirando a otro lado, indiferente. Por su parte, Furihata se sonrojó a más no poder. Era cierto, se había desmayado en cuanto lo vio detrás suyo, además de haber sentido su mano en el hombro.

Bufó con cansancio, seguramente había quedado como un idiota frente a Akashi. Aunque, en ese momento que lo veía mejor, no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fortaleza para no desmayarse de nuevo ante su cercanía.

El árbitro miró su reloj. Aún estaban a tiempo de terminar el partido y no suspenderlo como ya estaba pensando hacer. Hizo sonar su silbato haciendo que los jugadores le presten atención.

— ¡A sus posiciones! — ordenó el árbitro dispuesto a continuar.

Al escucharlo, los miembros de ambos equipos se disponían a ubicarse en la cancha, sin apartar la vista de ese alguien especial.

Furihata estaba por pararse para seguirlos cuando una mano apareció ante él. Al subir la mirada vio que se trataba del capitán de Teiko que, sin mirarlo a los ojos, le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El castaño se sonrojó al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron casi con susto. Aun así, lenta y temblorosamente, fue acercando su mano a la de Akashi no queriendo quedar como un maleducado hasta que, sin previo aviso, sintió como el pelirrojo tiró de su mano hasta hacerlo pararse y, en el segundo en que Furihata creyó que lo soltaría, el pelirrojo hizo todo lo contrario. De la mano de Akashi, el castaño era prácticamente arrastrado al campo de juego. El 12 de Shutookai no podía estar más rojo.

En el centro de la cancha y entre miradas cómplices, Murasakibara y Kiyoshi se posicionaban para saltar.

El árbitro tocaba su silbato en el mismo instante en que lanzaba el balón al aire dando inicio, por fin, a la segunda mitad del partido. El tercer cuarto empezaba para terminar de decidir cuál de los dos equipos se llevaría la victoria.

En el juego aéreo ambos eran muy buenos, y Murasakibara estaba seguro de poder ganarle pero algo lo desconcertó en ese instante decisivo. Kiyoshi le había sonreído. De una forma divertida pero a la vez tan dulcemente que Murasakibara creía que se lo podría comer.

Gracias al poderoso salto de Kiyoshi, el balón quedaba en manos de su compañero Takao que en un segundo analizaba la visión de la cancha para dar el mejor pase.

A lo lejos, pero bien ubicado, había visto a Kagami por lo que no dudó en posicionarse para pasarle el balón pero entonces Kuroko aparecía para arrebatárselo sin previo aviso. El pelinegro se quedó sin habla y Kagami, que estaba esperando por su pase, no podía creer que aquel chico de Teiko fuera tan bueno para robar un balón.

—…Increíble… — susurró Kagami viendo al peliceleste posicionándose a lo lejos, para luego sonreír de lado. Ese chico de Teiko era muy interesante. Ya lo había visto lanzar un par pases que le quitaron el aliento. Aunque no fueron muchos, tal vez por lo que le dijo su compañero peliverde:

"Kuroko deja de pasarle el balón así, vas a dejarlo tarado" recomendaba Midorima al notar que Aomine no estaba en condiciones de atrapar sus pases, y si Kuroko fallaba y le pegaba en la cabeza, ahí sí que lo dejaba idiota de por vida.

Aun así, realmente lo había impresionado. Entre la bola de babosos que lo rodeaba, Kuroko, aún con su débil presencia, era quien más resaltaba ante la vista de Kagami.

— ¡Kagami, defensa! ¡Ponte en posición! — le gritaba su capitán, que aunque estuviera en la banca y con el rubio acurrucándose sobre él, todavía se sentía con la responsabilidad de dirigir al equipo.

Y si bien no era lo mismo ver a Kasamatsu dirigiendo en medio de la cancha que verlo gritando entre los brazos del rubio, algo era algo.

— Son buenos… — dijo un sonriente y somnoliento Ryouta con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su querido senpai.

— Hm — fue todo lo que dijo.

Kasamatsu estaba muy concentrado viendo el desempeño de su equipo y hasta había dejado de quejarse por tener al rubio abrazado a él por lo que Ryouta no podía estar más feliz. Mientras su pelinegro seguía en lo suyo, él aprovechaba para abrazarlo todo lo que quisiera.

Kagami volvió a prestar atención al juego al tiempo que veía como Aomine se acercaba peligrosamente al aro de Shutookai. No podían detenerlo, Aomine era una bestia. Sin embargo, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Sakurai se había adelantado para detenerlo. Ante la mirada por demás asombrada de Kagami, su castaño amigo se estaba enfrentando al peliazul en un uno a uno.

— ¿Hm? — Aomine se paró de repente haciendo picar el balón a su lado.

De pronto su vista decidida se había vuelto una perezosa y sensual de sólo ver al castaño.

—…No…vas a pasar… — dijo un sonrojado y tembloroso Sakurai, enfrentando al moreno.

— ¿Tú me vas a detener? — preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa de lado.

Su idea era seducirlo pero apenas logró asustarlo.

Sakurai frunció un poco el seño, tal y como su capitán le había enseñado que debía hacer en los momentos difíciles. Pero con su expresión sólo hizo que el moreno se asombrara y comenzara a hacer volar su imaginación.

— Wow… te ves lindo con el seño fruncido… — dijo el moreno como si nada, sonrojando al castaño hasta las orejas — ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado? — preguntó sin dejar de picar el balón con suma tranquilidad, como si estuvieran tomando algo en un bar.

— Ka…ga…mi…saaaaannnn — lloraba Sakurai mirando a su pelirrojo compañero en busca de ayuda.

Con los ojos llorosos, y sonrojado a más no poder, Sakurai no sabía que decir. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ya no podía controlar el sonrojo que la mirada del as de Teiko le provocaba.

— ¡Aomine, idiota! ¡Pasa el balón! — gritó un fastidiado Midorima viendo que los segundos reglamentarios se estaban acabando.

— ¿Hm? — el moreno ya había perdido el juicio y todo por ese lindo castaño.

De nuevo, sin que nadie lo previniera, Kuroko rodaba los ojos aburrido para luego aparecerse al lado de Aomine y quitarle rápidamente el balón, precisamente un segundo antes de que su tiempo se acabara, para luego pasárselo a Midorima que no dudó en posicionarse para uno de sus espectaculares tiros. Pero en cuanto bajó la cadera para tomar una buena posición, Takao aparecía a su lado para robarle el balón.

Ante la incrédula mirada de Midorima, el pelinegro le sonreía de lado en ese segundo en que el balón pasó de las manos del peliverde a las suyas.

Por alguna razón no le molestó, al contrario. Y no lo admitiría nunca pero esa sonrisa le pareció la más perfecta de todas. Midorima se había quedado sin habla.

Con el balón en juego, Takao se lo pasó a Furihata que era el único que no estaba siendo marcado.

De un segundo al otro, el número 12 de Shutookai se vio con el balón en sus manos y sin nadie a quien pasárselo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad. El aro de Teiko lo esperaba a un par de metros, sin nadie que lo custodiara. Había llegado su momento de brillar.

Sonrió y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Con el marcador empatado, enfrentándose nada más y nada menos que a la Kiseki no Sedai, tenía la posibilidad de hacer una jugada que quede en la historia de su equipo.

Como si de una escena en cámara lenta se tratara, Furihata terminó de acercarse al aro y saltó para encestar los primeros dos puntos del tercer tiempo. Y ya podía ver los flashes de las cámaras capturando el momento cuando, de repente, el árbitro hace sonar el silbato asustando al pobre castaño que perdió el equilibrio en el aire y terminó cayendo de espaldas. Acabando así con su momento de gloria.

Akashi, que no había perdido de vista su jugada, se le quedó mirando aburrido.

— ¡Número 5! ¡Vuelva a la cancha! — gritaba con hartazgo el incrédulo árbitro que veía como el pelivioleta había ido, otra vez, al banco de Teiko a hurgar en su bolso.

Murasakibara sabía que debía estar en algún lado, esa bolsa de gomitas con forma de corazón para su Teppei. No podía darse por vencido y tenía que aprovechar que él estaba ahí para dárselas. Buscaba y buscaba sin hacer caso a la mirada alterada del árbitro, ni a la aburrida de sus compañeros y rivales. Unos segundos después daba con su preciado regalo.

Ante la mirada de sus compañeros, volvía a la cancha y se paraba frente al castaño para entregarle su bolsa de golosinas en una muestra de su incondicional amor.

— ¿Para mí? — dijo Teppei con una sonrisa divertida.

El pelivioleta sólo asintió varias veces con la cabeza al tiempo que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

— Gracias… — dijo tomando la bolsa pero cuando se la quiso llevar, notó que el propio Murasakibara no parecía querer soltarla — Eh… gracias… — volvió a decir por si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Aun así el pelivioleta no soltaba la bolsa ni borraba su sonrisa. Interiormente estaba luchando entre sus dos amores.

— Ya puedes soltarla… — decía Kiyoshi tirando más fuerte de la bolsa pero no podía quitársela — Dámela… — tiraba aun más fuerte, casi molesto. Quería su regalo.

Hasta que, en un último esfuerzo, por fin se quedó con la bolsa. El castaño suspiraba feliz de haber conseguido su obsequio pero entonces miraba la expresión de Murasakibara y su sonrisa feliz se hacía una mueca incrédula.

El pelivioleta miraba la bolsa como si se tratara de su corazón. Se lo habían sacado.

Kiyoshi se quedó mirándolo unos segundos para luego volver a sonreírle cálidamente.

— Toma — ofrecía Kiyoshi al descorazonado Murasakibara.

— ¿Para mí?~ — se dijo el chico de Teiko sin poder creer.

— Si — terminó decir para dejarle la bolsa de corazoncitos dulces.

— Gracias~

La incredulidad del árbitro no daba para más. Jamás, en sus años de oficio, había tenido que arbitrar un partido semejante. Después de éste, se dedicaría a los de ping pong, ya lo había decidido.

.

.

Si no fuera por Akashi y Kuroko, la Kiseki no Sedai estaría perdida, pues ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse con los embelesados de Aomine y Murasakibara que sólo les faltaba hacerle una estatua a cada uno de sus chicos para demostrarles su adoración. Por su parte, Midorima hacía su mejor esfuerzo por rendir siquiera la mitad de lo que solía jugar normalmente pero Takao se la complicaba.

Ciertamente, Shutookai había ganado la confianza necesaria para avanzar frente a los chicos de Teiko. La tribuna los alentaba y, desde la banca, su capitán no dejaba de gritarles que aprovecharan que los de Teiko estaban tarados para atacar.

Así el partido avanzó hasta los últimos minutos.

— ¡Defensa! ¡No se dejen acorralar! — gritaba un molesto Kasamatsu.

El partido estaba muy reñido. Teiko apenas los superaba por cuatro puntos y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, faltan 2 minutos! — gritó Yukio, pidiendo a su equipo el último esfuerzo.

Si ganaban, romperían con la racha de invictos de la Kiseki no Sedai y nada podía emocionar más al capitán de Shutookai.

Los últimos 15 segundos y Kagami trataba de pasar a Midorima para encestar y aminorar la diferencia hasta el empate.

— ¡Ánimo, Shutookai! — festejaba un sonriente Ryouta todavía abrazado al capitán.

— ¡Oi! ¡¿De qué lado estas?! — gruñó un molesto Midorima ante la mirada divertida de Takao.

— Del lado de mi novio, por supuesto~ — dijo un sonriente Kise con un suave sonrojo dando un pequeño apretón a su abrazo.

"Vendido" pensaron los, aún cuerdos, chicos de Teiko mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Así mismo, las palabras de Ryouta habían dejado a cierto capitán más que sorprendido. En ese momento, Kasamatsu no hizo más que preguntarse: ¡¿En qué momento se pusieron de novios?!

— ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Yo no soy tu novio, estúpido! — gruñó un, por demás, sonrojado capitán apartándose del cuerpo del rubio con una mano.

Su escándalo hizo que todos dejaran de lado el partido para ver la escena entre ellos.

Enseguida, Yukio pudo ver como lo que había dicho hizo que el labio de Kise tiemble al tiempo que sus ojos dorados comenzaron a llenarse de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Después de un breve silencio el rubio se hizo escuchar.

— ¡Que cruel eres, senpai! — le gritó Ryouta para terminar de alejarse de él y llorar en un rincón de la banca.

Kasamatsu se sorprendió por su accionar al igual que todos los presentes, incluso sus propios compañeros no hicieron más que desaprobar su acción.

De pronto, Yukio sintió las miradas de todos, diciéndole: "Eres un desalmado, ¡Animal!"

El rubio le había dado la espalda y lloraba a moco tendido cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, su gimoteo podía oírse muy triste, haciendo que a Kasamatsu se le borre la mueca de enojo. Se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho llorar, no había sido su intención ponerlo así. Y aún más incómodo lo hacían sentir los cientos de miradas que desaprobaban su conducta para con el dulce rubio que no hizo más que brindarle su cariño.

—…Discúlpate… — susurró Takao mirándolo molesto por haberle gritado al pobre rubio.

Todo el mundo le gritaba con la mirada que se disculpara.

Yukio no sabía qué hacer, él no era bueno para pedir perdón. Pero el rubio no dejaba de llorar y sólo en él estaba la respuesta para calmarlo.

—…Ya… deja de llorar… — dijo un incómodo Kasamatsu poniendo una mano en la espalda del rubio haciendo que este gire apenas su rostro lloroso para verlo de reojo — No fue… mi intención decir eso… — se disculpaba por el "idiota".

El rubio se le quedó viendo unos segundos, el pelinegro parecía arrepentido.

— Entonces… — comenzó a hablar Ryouta sin borrar su puchero —… ¿Sí somos novios…? — dijo apenas audible, mirando al capitán de costado con un brillo especial en sus ojos de cachorro regañado.

— ¡¿Qué?! No... Bueno...este... — Yukio no sabía qué contestar.

El capitán estaba sonrojado y tartamudeaba al tiempo que miraba de reojo a sus compañeros, buscando ayuda en un momento así. Pero al verlos sólo notaba que estos movían las cabezas en forma afirmativa, haciéndole entender que lo mejor sería que le siga el juego, pues era la única forma para calmarlo.

Incluso la tribuna comenzaba a susurrar que le dijera que sí.

Hasta Teiko perecía decirle con sus miradas que lo aceptara por el momento, pues de lo contrario ya nada lo callaría y luego ellos lo tendrían que soportar.

Pero Yukio dudaba, si le decía eso le estaría mintiendo. Él no estaba enamorado del rubio. O eso creía.

Volvió a ver hacia Ryouta dándose cuenta de que él seguía mirándolo con sus ojos de cachorro esperando por su repuesta. Y no sabía que decir.

— ¡Ya dile que si! — gritó un fastidiado Takao acabando con el momento — ¡Cómo te haces rogar Kasamatsu-san! ¡Pareces Shin-chan! — regañó el pelinegro.

— ¡Oi¡ — protestaba un sonrojado Midorima.

— ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Sí! — gritó Kasamatsu haciendo que de inmediato se le borre al rubio todo rastro de tristeza y se lance a abrazarlo como si todo hubiera sido una puesta en escena, que fue efectivamente de lo que se trató.

Quién diría que Yukio fuera tan ingenuo.

Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

— ¡Senpaaaaiiii! — Kise gritó de felicidad para luego estampar sus labios contra los de un espantado y rojo Kasamatsu que no podía creer que se haya recuperado tan rápido y mucho menos que lo estuviera besando frente a todos.

— ¡Nah! ¡Si Kise puede yo también! — se quejó Aomine tomando a Sakurai de la cintura hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y, sin darle tiempo a huir, estamparle la boca de un beso.

El sonrojado castaño abría los ojos a más no poder. De nada le sirvió huir a su encuentro si finalmente había sido atrapado por el as de Teiko.

— ¿Aka-chin, yo también puedo? — preguntó mirando a su capitán que sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja dedicándole una mirada aburrida.

Kiyoshi, que lo había oído, no lo hizo esperar.

— Ven aquí — dijo de pronto un sonriente Teppei tomando el rostro del pelivioleta con su mano para terminar de acortar la distancia que lo separaba del él y por fin besarse.

Sin dudas, Kiyoshi Teppei era más dulce de lo que Murasakibara imaginó.

— Shin-chan~ — casi cantaba Takao haciendo que el peliverde baje la mirada para alzar una ceja sonrojado al ver la sonrisa provocativa del pelinegro.

— Olvídalo — decía por demás sonrojado, saliendo de la cancha, alejándose de él. Primero se dejaría arrollar por un auto de carreras antes que dejar que lo besen en público.

— ¡No seas así…! — lo seguía hasta los vestidores.

Por otra parte, Taiga vio que podía haber llegado su oportunidad.

— Oye…— Kagami se rascaba la cabeza mirando de reojo a Kuroko, a quien codeaba son su brazo libre en una insinuación demasiado obvia para el peliceleste.

— No — dijo Kuroko mirándolo de reojo, aburrido.

La cabeza del pelirrojo decayó, incrédulo. ¿Lo habían rechazado?

—…Tal vez…— comenzó a decir, de nuevo, el peliceleste —…en otro momento…— terminó de decir Kuroko para luego alejarse de la cancha ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagami.

El pelirrojo se quedó así un par de segundos, hasta que una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía que ese "en otro momento" significaba un beso seguro, aunque se hiciera esperar.

Por su parte, Akashi estaba en medio de la cancha sin borrar su mirada serena, casi aburrida, mirando a sus compañeros en plena expresión de amor.

"Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" pensó el sereno pelirrojo para luego girar su rostro a ver al castaño que también había quedado solo. Furihata notó su mirada de inmediato, poniéndose nervioso, no sabiendo si salir corriendo o quedarse a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, Akashi se acercó a él y habiéndose parado justo en frente, tomó su mano con la suya y así se quedó hasta que el partido terminó. Sin decirle nada, con la mirada serena mientras Furihata no sabía qué cara poner ante eso. Así que simplemente miró a un costado sonrojado, mordiéndose el labio.

El castaño no lo sabía, pero esa era la máxima expresión de afecto que podía sacar de Akashi en público.

Los últimos segundos del partido se perdieron. Teiko se quedó con la victoria pero Shutookai se había quedado con mucho más.

.

.

Por fin el estadio se vaciaba, era de noche y la gente terminaba de salir al estacionamiento después de haber visto a la Kiseki no Sedai "en acción". Sin duda todos tenían algo que contar a aquellos que no habían ido a ver el partido.

Los chicos de Teiko se habían quedado hasta tarde en el vestuario, no entendiendo lo que había pasado. Por poco pierden y todo por esos chicos que les dieron un encuentro inolvidable. No podían dejar de pensar en ellos.

Para Midorima era el destino, para el resto era la coincidencia de sus vidas. Encontrar un equipo que los haya complementado de esa manera era algo de no creer.

Dentro del vestidor, el silencio reinaba entre ellos. La Kiseki no Sedai estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Demasiadas cosas, tan poco tiempo y la cabeza de cada uno que trataba de entender lo que les pasó. Aunque, claro, su corazón siempre tuvo las cosas más claras.

Desde que los vieron entrar a la cancha. Todos y cada uno de ellos, despertaron en los chicos de Teiko algo que nadie más había logrado. Extraña coincidencia la de encontrar a ese alguien especial "en grupo" ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin duda, las luces de Teiko habían encontrado a sus sombras.

Ya se hacía demasiado tarde, habían pasado un par de minutos de las 10 de la noche cuando, por fin, decidieron salir del vestidor para ir rumbo a sus casas. Tomaron sus camperas, se cargaron los bolsos y apagaron las luces del lugar. Siguiendo a Akashi, salieron a recorrer los pasillos vacios del estadio hasta la salida. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de salir por la puerta principal, quedando en las afueras de estadio pudieron ver que, no muy lejos, estaban los chicos de Shutookai también yéndose del lugar.

— ¡Senpai! — llamó Ryouta sin dudar, esperando que Yukio lo escuchara.

Kasamatsu paró de caminar y se giró a verlo seguido de sus compañeros que supusieron bien al creer que los de Teiko estaban con él.

En seguida, sus miradas se cruzaron con esa persona que ocupó su atención todo el partido.

Bajo el oscuro cielo estrellado, ambos equipos se quedaron mirando desde lejos. En medio de un silencio que sólo la brisa del viento parecía romper, y en la quietud que sólo las hojas de los arboles parecían animar, ellos no encontraban las palabras para animarse a decir lo que ese partido significó para cada uno.

En ese momento, Kasamatsu daba un par de pasos al frente estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

— Buen juego — se limitó a decir el capitán, sin quitar su mueca de seriedad.

— Senpai… — Ryouta estaba por ir a su encuentro pero entonces Akashi lo detuvo interponiendo su mano.

El rubio se le quedó viendo sin entender hasta que el pelirrojo capitán comenzó a acercase al pelinegro hasta corresponder su saludo.

Ryouta no lo entendería pero ese saludo significaba demasiado para alguien que se desempañaba como capitán. Yukio reconocía el liderazgo de Akashi y esperaba que el pelirrojo también lo hiciera después de casi ser vencidos por ellos. Por eso, Akashi aceptó su saludo y asintió con la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

Después de eso, Kasamatsu le lanzó una última mirada a Ryouta para luego volver a retomar su camino, comenzando a ser seguido por su equipo.

— Espera….

— Oye…

Murasakibara y Aomine no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos ir así como así y hasta Midorima y Kuroko se habían adelantado en sus pasos, tal como lo había hecho Kise. Pero la mirada de Akashi los hizo detenerse, haciéndoles entender que no era el momento.

Los chicos del equipo rival de Teiko, los miraron por última vez con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios para luego seguir a su capitán.

Ante la mirada de la Kiseki no Sedai, las sombras se alejaban de ellos bajo la luz de algunos faroles que alumbraban aquella fresca y despejada noche.

— Haaa... — Ryouta suspiraba con amor viendo la espalda de su senpai alejarse con sus compañeros — ¿Creen que los volvamos a ver…? — decía con una sonrisa casi triste sacando iguales expresiones en la mayoría de sus compañeros, menos de Akashi y Midorima que sólo veían con su serenidad de siempre el camino que dejaron Furihata y Takao, respectivamente.

Los chicos de Teiko se quedaron allí parados por varios minutos. Sus miradas al frente con rostros que demostraban que ya los extrañaban. Sonrisas tibias, ojos melancólicos, viéndolos alejarse de sus vidas.

En ese momento, Momoi había salido justo para verlos así de pensativos. Luego siguió sus miradas para toparse con lo mismo que sus amigos estaban viendo: los chicos de Shutookai alejarse de ellos. La chica, que había sido testigo del encuentro inolvidable que esa noche tuvieron sus compañeros, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decirles algo para cambiar sus ánimos.

— Chicos~ — llamaba la pelirrosa con un tono de voz juguetón.

—…Si, Satsuki…— decía el moreno moviendo la mano sin girarse a verla, aun perdiéndose en la figura de Sakurai.

—…Qué pasa, Momocchi...— susurraba Kise sin mirarla, soltando un suspiro. Aún viendo a Yukio a lo lejos.

Nadie le hacía caso hasta que volvió a intentar con el as que tenía bajo la manga.

— ¡¿Quien quiere sus números de teléfono?! — dijo graciosa mientras les mostraba su planilla con la data que tenía sobre ellos. Todos giraron sorprendidos, viendo la picara sonrisa de la pelirrosa.

Efectivamente, frente a ellos, Momoi les sonreía divertida moviendo su planilla con data y fotos de los chicos de Shutookai.

— Aquí tengo… — decía hojeando la información en su poder — Celulares de: Kasamatsu-senpai, Sakurai-chan, Takao-Kun; el teléfono de la casa de Kiyosh-san, de Furihata-chan; horarios; direcciones…

— Satsuki… amiga del alma… tú me lo darás ¿Cierto?... — decía Aomine estirando sus brazos hacia la pelirrosa, cual zombi.

De verdad quería ese número, haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo, sería su sirviente por lo que quedaba del año escolar.

— Mo-mo-cchi...— Kise no podía creer que la chica tuviera el número de Kasamatsu.

El rubio ya podía verse teniendo largas conversaciones con Yukio, como dos novios.

— Momoi, dame esa planilla — ordenó Akashi con la seriedad de siempre.

— Nop — jugaba ella sacando una mirada enojada de los ojos entrecerrados del pelirrojo.

— Sa-chin... te cambio tu planilla por mi bolsa de papas… — pedía hacer trato Murasakibara entregándole lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento.

— Eh… ¡Nop! — volvía a rechazar.

— Momoi — llamó Midorima, serio.

— Jajaja aquí está~ — movía la planilla ante sus ojos — ¡Vengan por ella si la quieren! — jugaba la pelirrosa poniéndose a correr y en seguida tuvo a toda la Kiseki no Sedai tras ella.

Momoi se aprovechaba de su cansancio para ganar ventaja mientras los agotados chicos no se resignaban a ver la información escurriendo de sus manos.

Tarde o temprano la alcanzarían y, entonces, sus sombras volverían a aparecer en sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Jeje a mi me ha gustado mucho Muk-kun peleando entre sus dos amores XD Ya me estoy poniendo a trabajar en el cap 03! Para el 09 espero que ya esté!

Un beso y un cariño a todas~ *0^/


	3. Chapter 3

Increíble. ¡Capítulo 03! Ni yo me lo creo XD Qué puedo decir, simplemente MIL GRACIAS por su apoyo, y disfruten de esta locura~ *0*/

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 03**

**.**

Era un día soleado y caluroso. Al comienzo de la tarde, el primer gimnasio de la preparatoria Teiko ya se encontraba abierto a sus jugadores para que empiecen con la práctica de ese día. Sin embargo, algo no parecía concordar con la rutina que se acostumbraba ver en la cancha pues por lo general Momoi, la manager del equipo, ayudaba a organizar y supervisar el entrenamiento pero en esa ocasión todo hacía entender que estaba de descanso.

— Tenga… "madam"… — susurraba, aburrido, el peliazul de Teiko después de entregarle a su amiga un gran vaso con jugo de naranja exprimido a mano.

— Gracias Dai-chan, ya te puedes ir a entrenar~ — lo despedía una dulce y sonriente pelirrosa.

Como si estuviera en la playa, Momoi se había instalado en un rincón del gimnasio. Usando anteojos de sol y descansando plácidamente sobre una reposera mientras su buen amigo Muk-kun la abanicaba con una enorme hoja. El desganado pelivioleta la ventilaba intercalando su tarea: un poco a ella, otro poco a él mismo pues se día hacía calor.

A cambio de un día de relajación la espía del grupo estaba dispuesta a darles la información que había conseguido de los chicos de Shutookai pero su "día de relajación" recién empezaba y la pelirrosa estaba meditando muy seriamente si no convertirlo en "semana de relajación".

— ¡Ya, Satsuki! ¡Hicimos todo lo que nos pediste, damos las fichas! — se quejaba Aomine molesto.

En seguida Momoi puso una mueca ofendida. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella se estaba aprovechando ellos?

— Por favor Momocchi~… — pedía Ryouta agachándose a su altura para mirarla con un dulce puchero, poniendo ese rostro de cachorro arrepentido que sólo él podía y que derretiría a cualquiera.

Satsuki no tardó en enternecerse. Los cachorros eran su perdición.

— Aww Ki-chan~… — se conmovía la pelirrosa, no pudiendo con esa mueca.

Pero entonces, los ojitos lloroso de Kise miraron, por un instante, detrás de Momoi alertando a la chica de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Efectivamente, ni bien Momoi se dio vuelta, pudo ver a un silencioso Murasakibara tratando de abrir su bolso.

— ¡Suelta eso! — retó la chica al tiempo que le tiraba con sus anteojos.

— Auuh — se quejó el pelivioleta sobando su cabeza.

— Hm — la pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bolso para luego cruzar la puerta del gimnasio ante la mirada aburrida de los tres que vieron su oportunidad perdida y es que hace días que venían planeando la forma de quitarle esas benditas fichas pero con una súper espía como lo era Momoi no habían muchos trucos que ella no supiera, además de tener que luchar con su intuición que ese día la alertaba continuamente de las intenciones de sus compañeros.

— Murasakibara — dijo Aomine mirándolo aburrido, casi en un reto por no haberle sacado las fichas.

— Lo siento… — el pelivioleta bajaba la cabeza arrepentido pero luego recordaba al verdadero culpable — Pero igual no fue culpa mía… Él miró… — dijo señalando al distraído rubio que sólo giró a verlos aparentando demencia.

— ¿Yo? — se señaló incrédulo.

— Tú miraste… — acusó Atsushi.

— Que soplón eres… — decía el rubio desaprobando su acusación mientras el pelivioleta sólo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno ya… sólo queda seguir con lo acordado — meditó el peliazul.

— ¿Plan B? — preguntó Kise.

— Oh si, plan B — aseguró Aomine al tiempo que se le formaba una sonrisa retadora.

.

.

Los chirridos del constante movimiento sobre la cancha daban cuenta de que la práctica de Shutookai ya había empezado.

Luego de aquel reñido partido que tuvieron contra Teiko, y después de haberse tomado dos días de descanso, Kasamatsu los tenía entrenando con una rutina más exigente que la anterior. El haber estado a pocos puntos de derrotar a la famosa Generación de los Milagros sólo había hecho que el capitán se entusiasmara notablemente. Tal y como pasó con sus jóvenes compañeros, que esa mañana llegaron al entrenamiento más aguerridos que nunca.

— ¡Takao, pásala! — pedía Kagami desde el fondo de la cancha.

— ¡Sakurai, cúbrelo! — ordenaba su capitán.

De inmediato, ambos chicos quedaron enfrentados en un uno a uno, Takao y Sakurai no se movían de sus posiciones de ataque y defensa respectivamente. El pelinegro sonreía con maldad mientras el castaño fruncía el seño no queriendo ser menos que su compañero.

Divididos en dos grupos de tres, el partido de práctica se diputaba entre: Takao, Kagami y Furihata contra Kasamatsu, Sakurai y Teppei; ambos equipos estaban empatados y a dos puntos de la victoria y, por lo tanto, del final de aquel encuentro.

Todos miraban la escena, expectantes por cualquier movimiento.

Takao picaba el balón buscando un segundo de distracción o algo de tiempo para analizar el campo de juego. Sakurai no lo perdía de vista, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Aomine no lo pasó aquella vez.

Con una sonrisa de lado, el pelinegro encontró su mejor estrategia.

— ¡Oh por Kami, Aomine! — gritó Takao haciendo que el castaño se girara rápidamente a ver a sus costados.

Sonrojado y casi asustado, Sakurai perdía completamente la concentración con sólo oír su nombre. Mientras, el resto de sus compañeros veían incrédulos la fantochada del pelinegro que enseguida aprovechaba su guardia baja para pasarlo y encestar su tiro de dos puntos, llevándose la victoria.

Kagami y Furihata se acercaban al pelinegro para festejar el haberse quedado con el partido de práctica.

— ¡Sakurai! ¡¿Qué clase de defensa es esa?! — regañó su capitán que se vio derrotado por semejante fraude.

— ¡Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen! — se disculpaba un sonrojado y apenado Sakurai ante la mirada molesta de Kasamatsu.

— Haa, olvídalo — se tranquilizaba su capitán.

— Sumimasen… — susurraba aún apenado por su falta.

Sakurai no sabía dónde meterse.

Pero esa era la pura verdad. Sólo le bastaba escuchar su nombre para sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que él ya no podía controlar; tal y cómo sintió cuando lo besó.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban apenados y sus mejillas se enrojecían de sólo recordarlo. Su tacto, su beso, sus brazos sujetando su cintura como si él se le fuera a escapar. Lo cual fue, justamente, lo que pensó hacer en el primer instante, pero sólo le bastaron dos segundos más para no querer separase de él. El as de Teiko lo había atrapado.

Por más que corrió y huyó de él, Aomine lo había atrapado.

Kasamatsu alzó una ceja incrédulo. De verdad que su joven kouhai aún estaba con la cabeza en ese chico de pelo azul. Pero a decir verdad, no era el único.

Pronto pudo ver como el resto de sus compañeros se quedaron mirando a la nada, pensativos. No parecían tristes, al contrario, parecían haber volado a un mundo de sueños. Pero sus sonrisas nostálgicas tampoco le gustaban. No era bueno para el equipo que sus jugadores anden con la cabeza en otro lado; la concentración por sobre todo. Sin embargo, ni él podía mantenerse ajeno a los recuerdos.

Apenas habían pasado dos días. Cómo haría para olvidar eso que pasó aquella noche. Kasamatsu se sonrojaba de sólo recordar al atrevido que se atrevió a besarlo frente a todo el público.

"…Estúpido Kise…" Pensaba tocando sus labios disimuladamente.

Incluso no podía olvidar su nombre: Kise Ryouta. Mucho menos su beso.

El muy bastardo besaba muy bien. Y si no fuera imposible, se hubiera pateado a él mismo por pensar eso.

Despabilándose de esas ideas, volvió a ver hacia su equipo dispuesto a sacarlos de su ensoñación así sea a patadas, después de todo, con ellos sí funcionaría. Todavía tenían partidos importantes que jugar y no podían estar pensando en boberías. Tocando su silbato llamó la atención de todos para proponerles un breve descanso de diez minutos y luego volver para hacer el ejercicio combinado que les tenía preparado. Enseguida se escucharon quejas de todo tipo pero sólo bastó que vieran el seño fruncido de su capitán para cerrar la boca y hacer caso. Así, se fueron a refrescar y beber algo de agua. Mientras Kasamatsu los seguía por su detrás, deseando mentalmente que se les pasara pronto.

De verdad, no sabía que tan bueno era que tuvieran la cabeza en esos chicos de Teiko. Incluyéndose él mismo.

Pero, finalmente, sólo debía hacer que piensen en otra cosa. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado, con una fresca y tranquila mañana. Todavía faltaban varios minutos para que las puertas de Teiko se abran por lo que era un buen momento para llevar a cabo el plan maestro del 6 de Teiko.

Ya que la casa de Aomine quedaba al lado del de la pelirrosa, era el mejor bunker para pensar y preparar la estrategia que los haría conseguir la data que necesitaban. Así, esa mañana antes de asistir a Teiko, Aomine, Kuroko y Kise se habían reunido en la casa del peliazul para llevar a cabo el plan B. Para el mismo, Kuroko era más que necesario.

— Bien repasemos el plan — comenzaba a decir Aomine mirando a un aburrido Kuroko y a un Kise vestido con unos anteojos negros, unos bigotes postizos, una peluca castaña y un traje de vendedor — Primero: Kise toca la puerta de Satsuki; como ella ya va a estar alistándose para salir a Teiko seguro te abre — decía ante el asentimiento de Kise — Luego, le haces el juego del vendedor pesado, tú ya sabes, le hablas hasta el hartazgo… bah, como haces siempre — se encogía de hombros el peliazul.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Kurokocchi, dile algo! — se quejaba el rubio.

El peliceleste sólo rodaba los ojos aburrido para luego hacer que el moreno continúe con la explicación.

— Y luego qué Aomine-kun… — decía Kuroko ante la mirada fastidiosa del rubio.

— A Kise le toca distraer a Satsuki y tú, Tetsu, te metes en su casa cuando ella le abra la puerta — decía como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

— ¿Y tú qué? — preguntó Ryouta mirándolo desconfiado.

— Yo… bueno, yo me encargué del plan ¿Qué no es suficiente?

— Ah, sí verdad… — decía mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados — ¡Después si nos agarra a nosotros que nos lleve el diablo! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Kurokocchi, dile algo! — volvía a protestar Kise.

Ante la mirada aburrida del peliceleste, se pusieron en acción.

Kise se encaminó hasta la casa de la pelirrosa para luego tocar el timbre y ver que, efectivamente, ella fue quien le abrió. Entonces, mientras "el extraño vendedor de cosméticos" la convencía de comprar sus productos, Kuroko se metía a su casa, a gatas, aprovechando haber salido completamente del campo de visión de Momoi. Por otro lado, Aomine miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, que quedaba en frente del de la pelirrosa, por si Kuroko necesitaba algo.

Así el peliceleste logró infiltrarse en la residencia Momoi y, percatándose de que nadie lo mirara, fue hacia las escaleras. En cuanto llegó al primer piso, se encontró en un pequeño corredor que daba a las habitaciones de la chica y sus padres. Caminó silenciosamente por ellas hasta que de pronto una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver que una mujer pelirrosa, con una bata y cara de dormida, caminando por el corredor para ir al baño. Kuroko no dudó en esconderse tras un florero que allí tenían. Y pese a que su camuflaje fue muy pobre, la mujer siguió su camino como si nada. Fue justamente por eso que Aomine le pidió a Kuroko que los ayudara. Nadie más podría infiltrarse de esa manera.

El peliceleste bufó aburrido, siempre era lo mismo. Luego salió de su escondite y se dispuso a buscar la habitación de la pelirrosa que, según un avergonzado Daiki, la distinguiría fácilmente porque en la puerta tenía una cartulina con un collage de fotos suyas y de Satsuki de cuando eran niños.

No le costó mucho encontrar aquella habitación. Efectivamente, tenía varias fotos de ellos dos entre brillantina, corazones y leyendas de "amigos x siempre".

Sin tiempo que perder, Kuroko se metió en la habitación y fue hacia la ventana que enseguida abrió para así confirmarle a Aomine que ya estaba allí. Desde su habitación, el peliazul le levantaba el pulgar aprobando su trabajo y luego le señalaba el escritorio de la pelirrosa donde, efectivamente, estaba la carpeta con las fichas que buscaban. Kuroko la tomó ante la mirada de feliz cumpleaños de Aomine y enseguida pusieron en marcha el plan de huida.

Mientras tanto, Kise ya no sabía que más decirle para entretenerla. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la chica lo veía cada vez con más desconfianza. Momoi podría jurar que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

En ese instante, en que la intuición de la pelirrosa la estaba alertando de que algo raro pasaba, Momoi vio que la salida del sol reflejaba una sombra extraña en el patio delantero de su casa. La chica dejó de prestarle atención al cosplay de vendedor que tenía enfrente para enfocarse en aquella sombra. Parecía como si alguien se estuviese arrastrando por una cuerda unida a su casa y a otra vivienda.

— Eh… si quiere, pudo dejarle algunos cosméticos para que usted los pruebe — ofrecía un sonriente Kise tras su disfraz de vendedor; imaginándose el escándalo que harían sus hermanas al enterarse que regaló sus cosméticos.

Pero en ese momento, el rubio se percató de la extraña mirada de la chica. Siguió su vista y se encontró con la misma imagen de la sombra proyectada en el césped.

— Oh, oh… — dijo sin darse cuenta, alertando de inmediato a Momoi.

— Pero que — la chica lo miró dudosa y tiró de sus bigotes hasta quitárselos — ¡Ki-chan!

— Ejeje — reía nervioso — Hola Momocchi~

— Entonces… — se decía la incrédula pelirrosa.

.

.

— Vamos Tetsu, te falta la mitad — animaba Aomine al pobre peliceleste que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida.

Con una cuerda amarrada a un estante de la pelirrosa y la otra punta amarrada a la cama de Aomine, Kuroko, mordiendo la carpeta, se arrastraba por la soga para pasar de una casa a la otra sin que nadie lo viera o por lo menos eso es lo que creyó pero, por una vez en su vida, el ser una sombra hizo que alguien advirtiera su presencia.

Satsuki no tardó en correr hasta su cuarto haciendo que Kise alertara a sus compañeros.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Momocchi se me escapó! ¡Está subiendo! — gritaba por el comunicador, alarmando más a sus compañeros.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡La tenías que distraer! ¡Tonto Kise! — regañaba gritándole por el aparato.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo hice lo que pude! ¡Kurokocchi, dile algo! — Kuroko escuchaba aburrido sus gritos desde el comunicador de Aomine.

— ¡Ahí están! — dijo Momoi abriendo su puerta de par en par.

— ¡Waah! ¡Apúrate Tetsu! — alertaba Aomine.

Sin embargo, Kuroko apenas superaba la velocidad de un caracol mientras se arrastraba por la soga. Para colmo, el peliceleste se percató de que por más que avanzaba por aquella cuerda, no parecía acercarse a la ventana del peliazul.

— ¡Satsuki, suéltalo! — retó Aomine al ver como la pelirrosa había desatado ese extremo de la cuerda para tomarla entre sus manos e ir tirando de ella, haciendo que Kuruko no pueda avanzar.

— ¡No, tú suéltala! — le gritó la chica para luego ver que ambos se estaban tironeando la soga en la que Kuroko estaba colgando, a cinco metros del suelo.

— ¡Uwah! ¡Kurokocchi! — se asustó Kise al verlo allí sin poder hacer nada.

El rubio miró para todos lados no sabiendo qué podía hacer. Entonces, simplemente se puso debajo de Kuroko y estiró su sweater, cual lona de contención, para luego decirle:

— ¡Rápido Kurokocchi!

— Kise-kun, yo no quepo allí — decía Kuroko como si nada, después de quitarse la carpeta de los dientes y sujetarla pobremente con la mano.

Y es que el peliceleste dudaba de la idea de que, si se soltaba, fuera a caer justo en el sweater del rubio y, aunque así fuera, dudaba mucho más que eso pudiera salvarlo.

— ¡No tú! — aclaró Kise — ¡La carpeta! ¡Dame la carpeta! — gritó al ver la misma en su mano.

El peliceleste puso su mejor expresión de enfado. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Momoi y Aomine se lo estaban tironeando mientras Kise sólo quería su mugrosa carpeta. Kuroko tomó la misma y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo haciendo que un feliz Kise vaya a buscarla. Por su parte, el peliceleste aprovechaba su mayor comodidad para terminar de pasar por la cuerda.

Sin embargo, cuando Kise fue a buscarla, se dio cuenta de que la misma había caído en el patio trasero de la casa de Momoi. Cuando intentó saltar la cerca para ir a buscarla, un lindo perrito se apareció para gruñirle. Era nada más y nada menos que Susu, el rottweiler que Aomine le regaló a Satsuki para su cumpleaños pasado. Sin dudas Susu había crecido un montón, casi tanto como sus dientes, los cuales, ante la mirada asustada del rubio, tomaron la carpeta que había caído frente a su cucha para luego meterla a la casa de la pelirrosa.

Kise se bajó lentamente de la cerca, llorando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

.

.

— ¿Plan C? — preguntó Aomine.

— No — dijo un molesto Kuroko, pues no iban a volver a usarlo de esa manera.

Después de estar colgando por varios minutos entre las dos casas, Momoi dejó que se vaya en cuanto vio entrar en su habitación a su lindo perrito, que había ido a entregarle lo que había encontrado.

La pelirrosa sonrió; Aomine fulminó al perro con la mirada asegurándole que no iba a jugar con él por mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Susu traidor" pensó el peliazul.

.

.

Pronto había llegado la hora de ir a Teiko. Kuroko y Kise se fueron a sus casas por su uniforme mientras Aomine se quedó a esperar a la pelirrosa para ir juntos a la misma. En una especie de tregua, la chica se aparecía ante él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Aomine miraba a otro lado, enojado con ella por no darles lo que querían.

Así comenzaron a caminar en un silencio para nada incómodo. Solían caminar así, estaban acostumbrados.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a la preparatoria, Momoi notó que las agujetas de sus zapatillas estaban sueltas por lo que no dudó en pedirle al moreno que le sostenga sus cosas para atarlas de nuevo.

— ¿Dai-chan, me tienes esto? — decía pasándole las cosas ante la mirada aburrida de su amigo.

Una vez que terminó con su tarea, se levantó para volver a tomar sus cosas pero enseguida notó que algo raro sucedía. El moreno estaba de espaldas y le alcanzaba la mochila sin girarse a verla. Estaba escondiendo algo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí Dai-chan? — decía tratando de mirarlo de frente.

— Nada — se ocultaba para que no viera lo que había guardado debajo de su sweater.

Entonces la chica pudo ver algo rectangular sobresaliendo de su ropa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señaló dudosa.

— Nada, libros — dijo sin más.

— ¡Mentira! — lo descubrió enseguida.

Satsuki se creería cualquier cosa menos que el moreno estuviera guardando libros.

.

.

En la preparatoria Teiko, las clases recién estaban por comenzar, los alumnos todavía se encontraban llegando desde las afueras del lugar y en medio de ese cotidiano panorama un peliazul corría entre los estudiantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Aominee-kuuun! ¡Dame eso! — chillaba Momoi corriendo tras él pero ni siquiera llegaba a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Murasakibara! — gritó el moreno para luego lanzarle el objeto como si estuviera en medio de un partido.

El pelivioleta ni siquiera tuvo que dejar de comer su barra de chocolate para poder atraparlo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Le costó conseguirla pero al fin, en un descuido de su pelirrosa amiga, se había quedado con esa valiosa investigación.

Enseguida Momoi había llegado con ellos, para luego ver su carpeta en manos del pelivioleta e intentar quitársela pero el desganado chico sólo tuvo que alzar el brazo para sacarla por completo del alcance de su amiga.

— ¡Muk-kuuun! — saltaba Satsuki tratando de alcanzar la carpeta pero, por más que intentaba, estaba demasiado lejos de sus posibilidades poder sacársela al centro de Teiko.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿La consiguieron?! — llegaba un feliz Kise.

— ¡No! ¡Es mía! — decía la testaruda pelirrosa comenzando a trepar al pelivioleta hasta llegar a estirar su mano casi rozando su preciada carpeta.

— ¡Satsuki! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Se te ve todo! — gritó el moreno al notar el poco cuidado de la chica para luego comenzar a jalarla de la ropa hasta hacer que toque el suelo.

— Haaa — reprochaba Momoi.

— ¡A ver! — decía un feliz Kise acercándose a la información que Murasakibara tenía en sus manos.

Enseguida el pelivioleta estaba rodeado por sus compañeros, los cuales buscaban juntos por la información que a cada uno le interesaba. Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver una ficha con el nombre de Kasamatsu Yukio y una pequeña foto suya. De inmediato, el rubio se la quitó y se la puso a leer. Lo mismo hicieron Aomine y Murasakibara al encontrar las fichas de Sakurai y Teppei, respectivamente. Ante la mirada de la molesta Momoi todos pasaban a leer la información que la pelirrosa había conseguido.

En ese momento, al verlos ahí reunidos, se acercaron Midorima, Kuroko y Akashi, curiosos por lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Midorima al ver las caras sonrientes de sus tres compañeros leyendo las hojas que tenían en sus manos.

Sin duda eso llamó la curiosidad del peliverde. ¿Kise, Murasakibara y Aomine leyendo? Dónde se ha visto.

— Satsuki nos regaló las fichas de los chicos de Shutookai — comentaba un divertido Aomine pasándole la ficha de Kagami a Kuroko que sólo la tomaba sin más.

— ¡Yo no les regalé nada! — protestaba.

— Ten Midorimacchi, esta es la de Takao — decía Kise entregándole la ficha del pelinegro.

— Hmp, yo no la necesito — decía girando su rostro haciéndose el indiferente sorprendiendo a Kise que estaba seguro de que podría interesarle.

— Es que Midorin ya la leyó… — señalaba una fatigada pelirrosa.

— Tsk — Midorima no podía creer que fuera tan chusma.

— Oh, ya veo… — decía el rubio sonriendo pícaro.

— ¿Y tú, Aka-chin? — preguntaba el pelivioleta.

— Él también ya las leyó… — dijo Momoi sacando una mirada fulminante del pelirrojo, por soplona — Incluso tiene una copia de todo… — decía encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿QUEEEEE?! — Aomine, Murasakibara y Kise no podían creer lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Cómo que tienes una copia de todo?! — reprochó Aomine no pudiendo creer que pasaron por tantos problemas en vano pues sólo bastaba con que el pelirrojo les dé eso que tanto buscaban.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — recriminó el rubio.

— Hmp, no me preguntaron — dijo sin más, girando su rostro indiferente.

La incredulidad de los chicos era más que visible en sus rostros desencajados. Perdieron su tiempo planeando la misión del robo de la carpeta, cuando pudieron pedirle a Akashi las copias, que él seguro se la daba sin más.

Sin embargo, algo era cierto y es que, finalmente, consiguieron la data de los chicos de Shutookai. Teléfonos, direcciones y horarios, así como gustos y preferencias. Todo lo que necesitaban para planear el reencuentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jeje, no pude resistirme a desarrollar el plan de Aomine XD Pero como vieron, se comienza a palpitar el reencuentro! *3*

Por otro lado, habrán visto que el formato se está prestando continuamente a modificaciones pero sólo para hacerlo más prolijo, la historia no se toca. Además, incluí lemon porque me pareció que, tarde o temprano, cada pareja se merece su encuentro. De más está decir que si NO quieren que contenga esto (Y son la mayoría) simplemente sacaré el lemon y seguiremos con la temática que venía desarrollando. ¿Si? Sólo quiero que disfrutemos de esta historia que me han motivado a continuar.

Muchísimas gracias por la lectura y, por taaanto cariño. Nos estamos leyendo!

PD: A las que les gusta o quieren probar con el KasaKise, en un par de días estaré subiendo mi primer LongFic de ellos. Las espero~ n_n/


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, hai! Heme aquí de nuevo, trayendo en esta oportunidad el capítulo 4 de esta locura de fic. Por otro lado quería decirles que esto ha quedado con lemmon por lo que, tarde o temprano, cada pareja contará con su momento (o momentos). Finalmente, aquellas a las que les debía el KagaKuro espero me perdonen por hacerlo tardar tanto jeje, de verdad gomen, se ha hecho esperar pero al fin ha llegado y ya podrán ver que sí hubo besito. XD

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 04**

**.**

No, no estaba enojado. Estaba furioso.

Ese día no había empezado muy bien para el capitán de Shutookai que esa mañana, en el entrenamiento matutino, su alegre compañero Takao había ido a la práctica con una de las revistas de básquet que salían mensualmente. Y eso no sería nada, cada tanto, él mismo solía ojear alguna para ver las noticias de los equipos de las diferentes ciudades, las posiciones, partidos y estadísticas. Sin embargo, esa tirada particular trataba exclusivamente del partido que ellos tuvieron contra la Generación de los Milagros y ni siquiera eso, en la tapa de la prestigiosa revista se podían ver las mejores tomas de los besos que esa noche supieron ser los protagonistas.

No, no estaba enojado. Kasamatsu Yukio estaba hirviendo como una pava después de ver, entre las tantas tomas, la foto de su beso con el rubio modelo de Teiko.

— Jaja tu cara — se atrevió a burlarse Takao al tiempo que se tomaba el estómago que ya le dolía de tanta risa.

Sin duda, en la fotografía que había elegido la editorial, el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado del capitán podía apreciarse en su mejor ángulo.

— Lo-voy-a-matar… — un rojo y furioso Kasamatsu amenazaba entre dientes ante la diversión de Takao, mientras su mano arrugaba la revista con ira.

Sin embargo, no a todos les habían nacido instintos asesinos hacia los Teiko. De hecho, el resto de Shutookai lo había tomado bastante bien.

Todos estaban mirando la otra copia que había traído el chico de melena pues, de ante mano, Kazunari sabía que una de las revistas se la tendría que dejar a su capitán para que éste haga con ella lo que no podía hacer con el rubio. Por eso mismo, mientras una de ellas se hacía polvo en las manos de Kasamatsu, la otra estaba en manos de Kagami, que compartía con sus compañeros la fama de haber salido en la tapa de aquella afamada revista de deportes que por esa ocasión parecía haberle dado prioridad al increíble suceso de aquella noche.

— Jeje ese Ahomine si que te dejó sin respiración — comentó Kagami a su sonrojado compañero que no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza.

Sakurai estaba rojo como un tomate, y así también había salido en la foto que publicaron. Ambos parecían la pareja de una novela en plena explosión de amor. Sin dudas, el peliazul había guardado todo el partido sus ganas de besarlo pues se lo podía apreciar muy apasionado.

Por otro lado, Furihata veía su momento con Akashi inmortalizado en las primeras páginas de aquella revista, y no quería vivir para ver la reacción del pelirrojo cuando vea que salieron en primera plana. Estaba seguro, lo mataría.

— Jeje también está la mía — sonreía un apenado Teppei al ver, junto a sus compañeros, la fotografía de su beso con el centro de Teiko.

Sin embargo, tanto Takao como Kagami se había percatado de que allí habían quedado un par de momentos sin registrar.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No salió mi beso! — se quejó Takao mirando con sus compañeros aquella portada dejando de lado a su capitán que aun podía verse de fondo mordiendo, sonrojado, aquel despojo de revista.

— ¿Al final lo besaste? — preguntó Furihata pues, desde el momento en que Akashi puso sus ojos en él, había perdido contacto con sus compañeros.

— No, no. Yo no lo besé, fue él — aseguró el pelinegro con aires de picardía.

— Bah, tampoco salió el mío — siguió Kagami haciendo que todos sus compañeros se giren a verlo.

Por lo poco que escucharon, el peliceleste de Teiko lo había rechazado pero con sólo ver la sonrisa socarrona del pelirrojo podían darse cuenta de que se perdieron de algo.

— ¿Lo besaste? — preguntó un sonriente Teppei ante las sonrisas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

— Bueno… — comenzaba a relatar Kagami ante la emoción de sus compañeros.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — animó Takao.

— Jeje, fue después de partido… — todos comenzaban a imaginar el contexto mientras Kasamatsu, el único que estaba ajeno a la situación, aún podía vérselo de fondo pisoteando con ira la revista.

**** Flashback ****

Luego de terminado el partido, Shutookai había vuelto a su vestidor. Mientras sus compañeros trataban de calmar a su capitán, Kagami prefirió salir a caminar por el estadio antes de irse. Sin embargo, no caminó por más de cuatro pasillos cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas que allí podían verse. Parecía pensativo.

Ya luciendo el equipo deportivo de Teiko, Kuroko se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados.

Desde donde estaba, Kagami podía apreciar perfectamente lo angelical que lucía su rostro tranquilo. El pelirrojo no dudó en acercase.

— ¡Hola! — saludó haciendo que el peliceleste se sobresalte pues no había notado su presencia — Lo siento, ¿Te asusté? — Kagami se disculpaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Umm… así se siente… — se decía Kuroko poniéndose en el lugar de sus compañeros que siempre le reclamaban por sus sorpresivas apariciones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kagami sentándose a su lado.

—…Lo mismo que tú — se limitó a responder el peliceleste con notable tranquilidad.

— ¿Me estabas buscando? — decía un feliz pelirrojo, sonrojando a Kuroko.

— No… yo…

— Si ya sé, me extrañaste — Taiga sonreía de lado con sólo ver el sonrojo del peliceleste.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…

— Sí, y créeme que te entiendo — decía abrazándolo — Soy irresistible pero debes esperarme — sin borrar su pícara sonrisa apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico de Teiko que ni siquiera había podido terminar una sola frase.

— Kagami-kun yo no… — comenzaba a decir Kuroko pero entonces el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con la mano y siguió su juego de seducción.

— Shhh ¿Oyes eso? — decía ante la mirada aburrida del chico — Son pasos, nos están buscando — se paraba junto al peliceleste que sólo podía pensar que se trataba de una de sus fantochadas — Rápido Kuroko, escondámonos — alertaba llevándose al chico a algún cuarto en donde pudieran estar solos.

Enseguida encontraron una puerta sin asegurar y Kagami se metió allí con el peliceleste. El lugar estaba vacío y se trataba de uno de los vestidores que tenía el estadio. Aún con el chico en sus brazos, Kagami apoyaba la oreja en la puerta por si llegaba a escuchar algún sonido que los alertara. Mientras, Kuroko ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El pelirrojo no pudo sostenerlo por demasiado tiempo más porque de un pequeño pero certero codazo Kuroko se lo había sacado de encima.

— Por…fin…solos… — trataba de decir el pelirrojo al tiempo que se tomaba el estómago.

— Kagami-kun… cuando yo digo no es… — pero Kuroko ya no pudo seguir hablando pues, sin darse por vencido, un rápido pero adolorido Taiga lo había estirado del brazo hasta poder juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Kuroko no supo cuándo ni por qué. Simplemente se vio, de un momento a otro, entre los brazos del mayor sintiendo sus labios besar los suyos, con tal fogosa lentitud que lo sonrojó a más no poder. Sus fuerzas eran minúsculas comparadas con las que el pelirrojo utilizaba para abrazarlo y no dejarlo escapar.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Kagami lo había girado hasta apoyarlo contra la puerta del vestuario.

Kuroko tenía los brazos estrechándose en su pecho mientras las manos de Kagami no se cansaban de sujetar su pequeño cuerpo.

Era sorpresivo y ardiente, como una chispa que no tarda en convertirse en llama. Así era Kagami Taiga para un desprevenido Kuroko que no tardó en quemarse con su fuego.

Él no era un chico que se impresione con facilidad pero ese Kagami había hecho de esa tranquila noche un completo huracán.

**** Fin Flashback ****

— Wooo ¡¿Y qué pasó luego?! — un emocionado Takao no podía quedarse con la intriga.

— Jeje, bueno… luego él me dijo que se tenía que ir y quedamos en vernos mañana — decía un sonriente Taiga ante la emoción y felicitaciones de sus compañeros que no podían creer que su atrevido compañero haya conquistado al lindo peliceleste.

.

.

Sin embargo, la historia de Taiga tomaba otros rumbos en el relato de Kuroko.

— ¿Eso le hiciste? — preguntaba una sorprendida Momoi a su peliceleste amigo.

— ¿Tú crees que me pase, Momoi-san? — preguntó un tranquilo Kuroko.

— Jaja, yo creo que estuviste muy bien — reía Aomine de sólo imaginarse la situación.

Pues lo que en verdad sucedió fue que, para soltarse del beso, el peliceleste terminó dándole una patada en la entrepierna al 10 de Shutookai para luego irse escuchando un: "Te… espero…este sábado…en Maji…" mientras Kuroko salía sonrojado de aquel vestuario.

— ¿Piensas ir? — preguntó Momoi.

Sin embargo, Kuroko evitó mirarla. A decir verdad no sabía que haría. ¿Debería ir o no?

Por otro lado, el resto de Teiko todavía seguía asimilando los datos de sus adoradas sombras.

Aomine estaba tranquilo con los datos de su amiga, por eso junto a ella y Murasakibara habían arreglado para ir a Shutookai después de clases. Y justamente habían invitado a Kuroko pero él les contó sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, por lo que el peliceleste no sabía si acompañarlos o no.

Por su parte, Akashi ya se había metido a la preparatoria pues las clases ya iban a empezar y él tenía una exigente rutina que seguir.

Finalmente, el único que casi sufrió un ataque al corazón fue el pobre de Ryouta, que lo sintió hacerse pedazos después de saber la noticia de Yukio.

— ¡Noooooo! — aún podía oírse sus lamentos desde el suelo, en donde estaba arrodillado y tomándose los pelos con histeria.

Ciertamente no espera tal cosa de su senpai.

— ¡Cálmate! — se molestaba Midorima harto de escucharlo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo que senpai tiene novio?! — gritó molesto no sabiendo quien podría justificarle tal injusticia.

De todos los chicos de Shutookai que investigó la pelirrosa justo él tenía que estar de novio.

— ¡No lo acepto! — decía parándose con decisión ante la incredulidad de Midorima que no sabía porque tanto escándalo si, al fin y al cabo, no eran nada — ¡Él es mi novio! — aseguró con el puño en el aire haciendo que Midorima se aburra todavía más por lo cabeza hueca que era pues parecía que no se dio cuenta que aquel compromiso que el rubio pregonaba significaba "nada" para el capitán de Shutookai — ¡Senpai no puede tener dos novios! ¡Va a tener que elegir! — se molestaba sacando su celular.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntaba un incrédulo peliverde al verlo marcar en su teléfono.

— ¡Voy a llamar a senpai, me merezco una explicación!

.

.

En el gimnasio de Shutookai todavía podía verse al equipo mirando la revista y a su capitán, de fondo, recuperando la calma después de exterminar de la faz de la tierra la maldita publicación. En ese momento, Yukio siente vibrar su celular en el bolsillo haciendo que lo saque para ver que se trataba de una llamada de un número desconocido. El capitán no dudó en contestarla y saber quien lo llamaba a esas horas.

— _¡Senpai! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que me estas engañando?! — _chillaba el rubio aturdiendo al capitán_ — ¡Yo soy tu novio! ¡Termina, ya mismo, con ese fulano!_

— ¡¿Pe-Pero quien rayos habla?! — gritó un molesto Kasamatsu sin entender nada.

— _Haaa ¿No reconoces mi voz? — _decía un incrédulo Kise.

— ¿Kise? — preguntaba un dudoso Yukio desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— _Siiii_

*pip pip pip*

— Haaa ¡Me cortó! — reprochó el ofendido rubio viendo la llamada finalizada.

Aun así volvió a intentar. Pero entonces:

— ¡Haaa me bloqueó! — se enojó todavía más ante la mirada burlona de Midorima — ¡Ah no, senpai! ¡Ni pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente! — decía Kise tomando su bolso y con ganas de ir a Shutookai.

— ¡¿A dónde rayos vas?! — retó Midorima, tomándolo del brazo, viendo que se estaba encaminado hasta la salida de la preparatoria.

— ¡Voy a Shutookai! ¡Sueltamente, Midorimacchi! — se quejaba tironeando de su manga.

— Idiota, no puedes irte así como así. Además las clases ya van a empezar.

— Pe-pero…

— Kise, si te agarran saliendo de Teiko te van a suspender y si no juegas en los próximos partidos ten por seguro que vuelves a la banca de los suplentes — aseguró el peliverde ante el puchero del modelo.

— ¿Entonces? — siguió el rubio.

— Ve a la salida.

— Muy bien… — se calmó Kise — Vamos a la salida.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no dije nada "vamos" dije que-

— ¡Esta dicho, Midorimacchi! ¡Al salir de clases, tú y yo vamos a Shutookai! — aseguró el rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de Midorima que nunca aceptó nada como eso.

.

.

De nuevo, las clases de biología estaban durmiendo a Murasakibara que tenía su mano bajo el mentón sujetando, aburrido, su cabeza que sentía caer por el sueño. El pelivioleta miraba el reloj y aún faltaba mucho para que las clases terminen y así poder ir a ver a Teppei. Por el momento era en todo lo que pensaba y cada vez que lo hacía una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Quería que ya sea hora de salir, y parecía que no era el único pues unos bancos más lejos podía ver a Kise mordiéndose las uñas sin dejar de mirar el reloj. A decir verdad, mirarlo a él lo ponía igual de nervioso por lo que ya ni caso le hacía. Simplemente se giraba hacia la ventana para poder ver las hojas de los árboles comenzando a secarse por la próxima llegada del otoño. Se le hacía un paisaje tan lindo como su Teppei, y ahí estaba recordándolo de nuevo.

Sin ánimos de seguir esperando, sacó su celular y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje al número que ya había guardado. Sin dejar de borrar su pequeña sonrisa, lo envió esperando que le respondiera pese a que suponía que también debía estar en clases.

.

.

"¿Un mensaje?" se preguntó Teppei al ver su celular iluminarse sobre su pupitre. Como lo había dejado en silencio, la profesora que estaba dando la clase de inglés siguió con lo suyo. Ni siquiera sus compañeros percibieron cuando tomó su celular y se dispuso a leer lo que le había llegado:

[ Hola~ ]

Teppei sonrió extrañado. Era un simple saludo pero no sabía de quién venía pues ese número no estaba entre sus contactos.

[ ¿Quién eres? ] Escribió curioso por saber de quién provenía.

Enseguida lo siguió otro mensaje, respondiendo su duda. Pero generándole otra.

[ Tu admirador secreto~ ]

El castaño alzó una ceja y comenzó a reír bajito. "Jajaja ¿Quién es este loco?" se dijo Kiyoshi algo sonrojado. Era la primera vez que le llegaba un mensaje de un admirador secreto. Y por más que pensaba no sabía quién podría estar manándole esos mensajes hasta que él mismo se cuestionó.

"¿Loco?" se dijo sonriente al tiempo que estaba recordando algo.

[ ¿Murasakibara? ] Escribió en su celular y lo mandó esperando por una respuesta qué no tardó en llegar.

[ Umm ¿Cómo supiste? ] Leyó el castaño para luego sorprenderse y tapar su boca con la mano esperando que su profesora no lo pille riendo en clase. Pero simplemente no lo pudo resistir. Ese chico era de otro mundo.

Aún así, no tenía idea de cómo había hecho para conseguir su número por lo que, sin resistirse a preguntarle, le envió otro mensaje.

[ ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ] Preguntó en el mensaje enviándoselo de inmediato y escondiendo el celular en su mano ante la cercanía de su profesora que comenzó a pasear por el aula.

.

.

Desde su banco en Teiko, Murasakibara se estaba tomando su tiempo para escribir la respuesta por lo que no notó cuando su profesor se quedó parado al lado suyo, esperando a que se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Toda la clase estaba viendo al tranquilo pelivioleta por lo que nadie se perdió la mueca del chico cuando, en medio de la redacción de su mensaje, el profesor le fue quitando lentamente el celular hasta sacarlo de sus manos. Murasakibara se sorprendió al verse descubierto pero ya no pudo decir más nada cuando su profesor le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y se volvió para su escritorio en donde dejó el teléfono del chico y advirtió al resto del grupo para que sepan lo que les espera si los veía con el celular en clase.

.

.

En Shutookai, Kiyoshi se extrañaba al no recibir respuesta de su parte. Los anteriores mensajes los había respondido de inmediato. Supuso que tal vez no estaba en condiciones de responderle, después de todo, seguramente estaba en clases como él.

Sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, se apoyó en la pared dejando que su mirada viaje al cielo que podía apreciarse desde las ventanas del salón, viendo como el viento corría las nubes, imaginándose que quizás Murasakibara podía ver las mismas nubes desde donde estaba. Y tal vez le preguntaría pero por el momento no parecía que pudiera contestar.

Cuando se trataba de él no podía dejar de imaginar.

Era un tipo extraño, loco y divertido, y jamás creyó que podría fijarse en un sujeto así pero ahí estaba, pensando en él. No tenía dudas, se estaba enamorando.

.

.

Después de horas de interminable espera, por fin el final de las clases había llegado.

Murasakibara se quedaba a que todos salieran para poder recuperar su celular después del regaño que, seguramente, le tenía preparado su profesor. Afuera del salón, lo esperaban Momoi y Aomine para ir a Shutookai. Mientras Kise había sido el primero en salir, lo cual explicaba que no lo hayan encontrado en el aula.

Sin duda el rubio no perdió un segundo en ir a la puerta de salida y esperar allí a Midorima. Sabía que no lo acompañaría por las buenas por lo que sólo le quedaba esperarlo en el único lugar por el que, tarde o temprano, pasaría para salir. Y no se equivocó. En un par de minutos, Midorima estaba yendo hacia él aunque parecía no haberlo visto. Enseguida Kise fue a interceptarlo para que lo acompañe.

— Hola Midorimacchi, ¿Vamos? — preguntó estirándolo de la manga con una gran sonrisa.

— Tsk, suéltame Kise, yo no voy a ningún lado — se quejó estirando de su brazo y quitándoselo de encima.

— ¿No me vas a acompañar? — preguntó un incrédulo rubio.

— Ve tú solo.

— ¡Bueno! — dijo dándole la espalda — Me preguntó si ese chico sabe pelear porque yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados — refunfuñó haciéndose oír por el incrédulo peliverde.

— Tsk, ¿Vas a pelear?

— Voy a defender lo que es mío.

— Pe-pero si tú, idiota, nunca has peleado en tu vida. Ni siquiera te gusta la violencia — reprochó el peliverde.

— Pues que sea lo que sea — dijo el rubio totalmente encaprichado — Pero no pienso compartir a senpai — fue lo último que dijo mientras salía a la calle enfilando su camino a Shutookai.

— Tsk, si serás idiota Kise. Te van a matar…. — refunfuñó el tsundere para luego seguirlo sin poder evitar su naturaleza.

Así, ambos muchachos salieron de Teiko para dirigirse de inmediato a Shutookai en donde Kise iba en busca de un reto que Midorima dudaba que pudiera sortear sin ayuda. Por otro lado, un par de mejores amigos esperaban aburridos a que Murasakibara termine de escribir en el pizarrón, cien veces: "No debo usar el celular en clase", para luego ayudarlo cada vez que el profesor se iba a buscar un café y volvía para mirar extrañado las distintas caligrafías que podía hacer el pelivioleta.

Después de aquel inolvidable partido, por fin había llegado el momento de verse, nuevamente, cara a cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Definitivamente estoy ansiosa por el reencuentro de estos mocosos! Por otra parte, me encuentro en condiciones de confirmar que las actualizaciones serán cad cuatro días, como mucho. Si me paso de esas fechas, llamen al 911, me secuestraron! XD y cuando vuelva, haré lo posible para adelantar el capítulo siguiente! Finalmente, sé que estoy dejando de lado a mis amores MidoTaka pero les aseguro que se viene su momento. Jeje, después de todo, Midorin va a Shutookai~

Sin más, me despido pero no sin antes decirles: Muuuuchas gracias por las lecturas, por los reviews, en fin, por animarme a continuar con este proyecto que me tiene locamente enamorada! XD

Muuuchas, Muuchas gracias! Nos estamos leyendo!~ n_n/


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa~ Por fin el capítulo 5. Pero déjenme decirles que la idea del "novio de Yukio" recién termina en este capítulo. Jeje muchas me han preguntado por quien sería el chico que estaría interfiriendo entre mis amores, Kise y Kasamatsu, pues aquí se verá a lo que quería llegar. Finalmente, alguien me ha preguntado: ¿Para cuando el lemmon? Y quisiera volver a aclarar que en un principio ni siquiera había XD sin embargo, al hacerlo largo, me era imposible no poner algo de lemmon. Pero deben entender que se están conociendo XD Aún así, no tardará demasiado (¡Adelanto! Será en las Olimpiadas!) Espero tengan paciencia porque no pienso dejar el fic así como así. Bien, disfruten de la continuación. **¡Y eternas gracias por su entusiasmo!**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 05**

**.**

Por fin había llegado el momento de un descanso después de haber entrenado toda la mañana. Los chicos de Shutookai se iban a bañar y beber algo de agua, a algunos luego los esperaba el entrenamiento de la noche. Ese día no habían asistido a clases normales por el permiso especial que su capitán consiguió pues en breve tenían un nuevo partido, el que definiría su ingreso a las Olimpiadas Extraordinarias de Basket. Su derrota contra los de Teiko los había alejado de tal meta pero Kasamatsu confiaba en que podrían vencer a sus próximos rivales para así poder formar parte de tan importante reto. La mente del capitán no podía pensar en otra cosa, excepto cada vez que sentía su celular vibrar.

No tenía idea de cómo aquel rubio de Teiko había conseguido su número. Incluso lo había llamado. Pero antes de que lo acosara como en ese partido, bloqueó su número, no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera quería escucharlo. No después de ver aquella portada. Y cada vez que lo recordaba se ruborizaba y fruncía el seño queriendo ocultar esa mueca. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro? Aquella noche fue tan extraña. Como si un hilo invisible los hubiera unido a cada uno de los de Teiko, sus compañeros y él quedaron bajo la mirada de cada uno de los monstruos milagrosos. Y a él le había tocado el rubio modelo.

De nuevo, estaba sonrojado y tratando de parecer enojado.

— ¡Hey, Kasamatsu! — se oyó en la puerta del gimnasio haciendo que el capitán salga de sus pensamientos para tratar de olvidar su vergüenza y ver hacia quien había llegado.

Como al final de cada entrenamiento, ahí estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole gracioso. Sin duda era un idiota.

.

.

— ¡Date prisa, Midorimacchi! — retaba el rubio al ver que su peliverde amigo no se molestaba en correr como él lo estaba haciendo.

Algo le decía que debía apurarse y llegar de una vez a Shutookai.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Más bien deja de correr! — rezongaba Midorima tratando de seguir su paso.

Sin haberse cambiado el uniforme de Teiko, ambos muchachos se dirigían hacia la prestigiosa institución. Aún les faltaba un par de cuadras, pero gracias al ritmo de Kise parecía que no tardarían demasiado en llegar. El rubio estaba desesperado por llegar lo más rápido posible. No quería, no podía aceptarlo. No pensaba dejar ni un segundo más a Kasamatsu con su seudo novio. Él era su novio. ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que le dijo aquella noche?

"Entonces… ¿Sí somos novios…?"

"¡Ya dile que si!"

"¡Bueno, ya! ¡Sí!"

"¡Senpaaaaiiii!"

El otro debía enterarse que Kasamatsu tenía nuevo novio, y si no podía entender eso debía saber que Kasamatsu lo engañó para estar con él. Oh si, se moría de ganas por ver su cara cuando se entere que era un cornudo. Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rubio de sólo imaginarse como el ganador de los dos, como aquel que se terminaría quedando con el pelinegro de hermosos ojos azules. Sólo debía llegar y arreglarlo todo, y sería fácil si no tuviera que esperar a Midorima, que seguía con su paso de siempre. El 8 de Teiko se arrepintió de haberlo traído, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, podría ser de ayuda si las cosas se ponían feas y tenía que luchar, literalmente, por el amor del capitán.

Pronto las ansias del rubio modelo se convirtieron en decisión cuando vio la entrada de la preparatoria Shutookai a una cuadra de donde estaba. Ya no podía esperar por verlo. Mientras apresuraba todavía más su paso, Midorima lo corría por detrás todavía sin entender porque no podía dejar que lo maten entre el novio del tal Kasamatsu y sus amigos. Maldita sea su profunda amistad.

.

.

Ya se habían aburrido de tanto esperar. Momoi y Aomine se quedaron dormidos en el banco que quedaba afuera del salón del pelivioleta que todavía seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón ante la atenta mirada del profesor que, después de descubrir que era ayudado por sus compañeros, le dio el triple de tarea. Murasakibara estaba cansado, a él no le gustaba escribir.

Lejos de la mirada del desganado pelivioleta, su celular en silencio se iluminaba anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Era el tercero que Teppei le mandaba.

[ Oye… ¿Te gustaría salir a jugar un rato después de clases? ]

[ O si estas cansado, podemos ir a comer algo ]

[ Está bien, ya no te molestaré… suerte en tus partidos]

Las clases habían acabado y el castaño suponía que ya podía contestarle pero Murasakibara no respondió ninguno de sus mensajes, y hasta él se sentía un pesado mandándole mensajes sin obtener respuesta alguna. Por ese día, se cansó de hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos el centro de Teiko ya estaba por la mitad de su tarea pese a que aún le faltaban los pizarrones de los dos salones de al lado. Sin embargo, de manera casual, el pelivioleta se giró para ver a su profesor y notó enseguida que este se había quedado dormido en su silla. Murasakibara no dudó en fijarse bien si de verdad estaba dormido, así que se acercó y pasó su mano frente a sus ojos e incluso probó con chasquear sus dedos pero no se despertaba. Sonrió al notarlo y sin perder tiempo fue a ver su celular en el escritorio del profesor. Al abrirlo se encontró de inmediato con los mensajes de Teppei y se sorprendió con el último el cual, si no hacía algo, sería definitivamente el último.

.

.

— Oi, Kiyoshi-senpai. Tienes un mensaje — le decía Takao, pues el castaño le había prestado su celular para ver el video de un partido de sus próximos rivales.

— ¿Un mensaje? — no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, mucho menos evitar imaginar que podría tratarse de Murasakibara.

El castaño secó su rostro que había mojado al lavarse y refrescarse después de acabado el entrenamiento, para así poder tomar su celular y leer lo que le había llegado. Por su parte, el curioso pelinegro no quería perderse de nada y hasta había bajado un poco la mano de su compañero para también poder leer. Teppei estaba tan ansioso que ni cuenta se dio del curioso Takao.

[ Sí, sí me gustaría salir a jugar contigo~ ]

[ No, no estoy cansado pero sí tengo hambre… ]

[ ¡No molestas! No vuelvas a decir eso… ]

[ Quiero verte…]

Todas las repuestas juntas y el mensaje final de Murasakibara habían sonrojado al sorprendido castaño que no se esperaba lo último. ¿Quería verlo? ¿Era cierto? ¿Por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir tan alegre y vivaz como cuando estaba disfrutando de un buen partido? Era emocionante, divertido, estremecedor. Lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía sentir vivo. Lo hacía escuchar el propio latido de su corazón. Era un tonto, estaba loco y, sin embargo, él también quería verlo.

— Wooo… ¿Estas saliendo con ese gigante de Teiko? — preguntó un asombrado Takao, con una sonrisa incrédula pero pícara a la vez.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Teppei saliendo de su ensoñación sólo para comprobar que su pelinegro amigo había leído todo.

Kiyoshi escondió enseguida su celular al tiempo que corría su rostro sonrojado.

— Q-Que estás diciendo, claro que no — se defendió pobremente ante la mirada divertida del chico de melena.

— Pues, a mí, ese "quiero verte" sonó muy provocador, ¿No crees? — dijo sonriendo de lado.

Sólo quería hacerlo confesar, le parecía tan romántico que uno de sus compañeros se haya enamorado.

— No, no lo creo. Y ya es hora de volver a entrenar — dijo tratando de no mirarlo y corriendo para ir a buscar un balón.

Takao le sonría a sus espaldas, divertido y emocionado. Realmente se alegraba por él. Mientras Kiyoshi sólo podía sonreír al recordar sus respuestas y ruborizarse ante su último mensaje.

— Que tonto… — susurró Teppei para luego volver a su entrenamiento.

No podía esperar para salir de la mirada del pelinegro y así poder contestar su mensaje pero el chico comenzó a seguirlo.

— Kiyoshi-senpai~ ¿No le vas a contestar? — Takao lo seguía, casi saltando.

— Otro día — trataba de alejarse, pero no podía borrar su sonrisa.

— Oh pero yo quiero ver que le pones, podría ayudarte. Soy bueno con los mensajes de amor — mentía el pelinegro sólo para que lo deje entrometerse un poco en su trama amorosa.

— Gracias, te llamaré si necesito ayuda — se alejaba casi corriendo.

— No, de verdad, insisto. ¡Yo te ayudo!~ — siguió corriéndolo pues difícilmente podría escapar de su mirada de halcón.

De pronto, el castaño se vio corriendo por todo el gimnasio de Shutookai, riendo divertido al sentir la proximidad de su juguetón compañero que apenas podía seguirlo. Como si estuviera en un juego de niños, Teppei no dejaba de sonreír y ya no sabía si era por ese improvisado juego o porque todavía podía recordar, bien claras, las palabras de Murasakibara.

"Quiero verte"

"Pronto…" pensó el castaño "Muy pronto…" se dijo a sí mismo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

Escondidos tras unos arbustos, Kise y Midorima esperaban poder ver a Kasamatsu y su "ex", como lo había bautizado el rubio. Pese a que el modelo no quería seguir esperando, Midorima lo había convencido de que no era lo más conveniente aparecer, así como así, en la preparatoria. En palabras de Midorima, Kise era un estúpido modelo por lo que bastaba que lo vieran caminando por ahí para ya no poder escapar de la legión de fanáticas que se agolparían a su alrededor por un autógrafo. Y aunque el rubio insistió en que podían seguir adelante mientras él usara los anteojos del peliverde que, según el propio Ryouta, lo harían ver tan ñoño que nadie se le acercaría; un sonrojado y molesto Midorima sólo le golpeó la cabeza por idiota y lo terminó de esconder en aquel arbusto que se encontraba a un costado del pasillo de salida de la institución.

Así, esperaron por ellos un par de minutos hasta que finalmente los vieron caminar por allí. El capitán aún lucía su ropa de entrenamiento mientras el otro chico vestía el uniforme de Shutookau, un saco negro, pantalones oscuros de color azul, tal como su corbata, y una camisa blanca.

Kise no lo podía creer, era cierto. Kasamatsu tenía un estúpido novio que no era él. Su puño se cerró con ira al verlos caminar juntos, y más al ver como aquel chico pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

Se estaba riendo y Kasamatsu solo le sonreía de lado, casi burlón.

— ¿Kise? — el peliverde se dio cuenta del aura oscura que rodeó el cuerpo del rubio, casi asustándolo.

"No lo toques…" el modelo apretaba los dientes al ver como seguía jugando con él. "Es mío… No lo toques…" ya no sabía cuánto más aguantaría "Senpai, no dejes que te toque…" rezongaba mentalmente al ver como Yukio no se molestaba en quitarlo y sólo se giraba a ver a otro lado, aburrido.

Midorima lo veía temblar y ya podía ver que estallaría en cualquier momento. Se arrepintió por haber dejado que viniera hasta Shutookai. ¿Tanto así le molestaba verlo con otro? Jamás había visto así a Kise. El muy idiota no estaba sólo interesado en aquel capitán, el muy estúpido de había enamorado de él. No podía creerlo. Bufó con cansancio, seguramente tendría que intervenir para evitar que el novio del tal Kasamatsu desfigure el rostro del modelo. Aunque, ya que lo veía mejor, no parecía la gran cosa. De hecho era más bajo que Kise, no tanto pero lo era.

— Ahora va a ver… — refunfuñó un furioso rubio intentando pararse para salir de su escondite pero Midorima lo tomó enseguida del saco evitando que se muestre.

— Tsk, idiota. No vinimos a hacer alboroto a otra preparatoria — retó el peliverde sin soltarlo.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú dijiste que me ayudarías! — se quejó Kise pues él sólo había ido a aclarar tantos con ese sujeto.

— Yo no te dije nada de eso, baka.

Sin embargo, ni los retos de Midorima bastaron cuando Kise volvió a ver hacia ellos y notó como el chico que acompañaba a Kasamatsu se estaba aproximando más a él, como si quisiera besarlo.

"¡No!"

Sin ganas de contenerse, el rubio se escapó de su peliverde compañero y fue hacia ellos para encarar al atrevido que intentaba besar a su novio.

Sin que Kasamatsu lo percibiera, el rubio modelo ya estaba frente a ellos.

El capitán se giró en cuanto notó su presencia, sólo para sorprenderse al verlo allí. Parecía enojado pero no lo miraba a él, estaba mirando a su compañero. Hasta que por fin clavó sus furiosas orbes doradas en él. ¿Por qué rayos su mirada lo inquietaba tanto?

— ¡Senpai! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Me estas engañando con este! — señalaba acusador al pelinegro de pelo lacio y flequillo al costado.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! — estalló el capitán al escuchar sus palabras, tan vergonzosas como siempre.

— ¡Suéltalo, es mío! — le reprochó al ex de Kasamatsu para luego tirar del capitán y abrazarlo ante sus ojos.

Fue la primera manera que encontró de hacerle saber que él era suyo.

— Pe-Pero ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! — pataleó el capitán sonrojándose entre los brazos del rubio.

Mientras Kise apuñalaba con la mirada a ese chico que, sin embargo, no parecía reaccionar como el modelo quería. Al contrario, parecía incrédulo de lo que veía.

— A ver si entendí bien… — comenzaba a hablar el aburrido chico de pelo lacio — ¿Tú crees que estoy saliendo con Kasamatsu?

— ¡Senpai no es más tu novio! — aseguró.

— ¡¿Pero queeee?! — Yukio estaba a punto de molerlo a patadas ¿Qué clase de estupideces había ido a decir? — ¡YO NO TENGO NOVIO, ESTÚPIDO! — gritó furioso y sonrojado ante el asombrado rubio que lentamente borró su seño fruncido y amplió una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Hasta que luego recordó algo que lo hizo protestar de nuevo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Y yo que soy?! — le recriminó.

— ¡Tú no eres mi novio! ¡Este idiota no es mi novio! ¡Nadie es mi novio! — gritó furioso.

— ¡Pero yo creía que él era tu novio! — volvió a quejarse señalando al pelinegro de flequillo al costado.

— Shhh ¡Cállate! ¡Si alguna linda chica piensa que salgo con Kasamatsu, te mato! — decía furioso tomando al rubio por la camisa.

— ¿Hee? ¿Te gustan las chicas? — preguntaba incrédulo sin hacer caso a las patadas que Kasamatsu pegaba al aire para zafarse.

— Oh, mucho gusto. Soy Moriyama o "el depredador" Moriyama. Puedes llamarme como te guste — sonreía sin hacer caso a la pregunta del rubio pues con su presentación creía que contestaba todo lo que quería saber.

— Pe-Pe-Pero… estuviste a punto a besar a mi novio… — decía sin entender, ni siquiera haciendo caso al sonrojo de Yukio a quien le había tapado la boca, sin querer, cuando trato de sujetarlo mejor para que no se le escape.

— ¡¿Besar?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Alguna vez intestaste invadir su espacio personal? Salvo que seas un amigo de toda la vida, como yo — se señalaba orgulloso — Nunca podrías hacer algo así sin salir herido.

— Siii, dímelo a mi~ — de pronto el rubio se vio teniendo una conversación amigable con aquel ex-rival a muerte.

— Por cierto… ¿Novio? — decía mirando a Kasamatsu con una sonrisa picara y burlona.

El capitán no sabía dónde meterse. Había escondido todas las revistas que encontró tratando de evitar que sus compañeros lo vean besándose con ese idiota de Teiko pero el muy imbécil fue hasta su escuela a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. En cuanto lo suelte, lo mataría.

— Siii, ¿No te comentó?~ — preguntaba un feliz y sonrojado rubio que todavía seguía abrazando a Kasamatsu.

Sin embargo, Moriyama ya podía percibir que no podría sujetarlo por mucho tiempo más pues el capitán era la viva imagen de Hulk a punto de transformarse. Oh si, debería de correr y dejar que su "novio" se haga cargo.

— Vieras que no… y creo que ya me tengo que ir… — decía sonriendo nervioso — Me llama mi mamá… — se iba sin haberse percatado de la mentira tonta que había dicho.

— Oh, bueno. ¡Un gusto conocerte!~ — lo despidió Kise con el brazo en alto mientras Moriyama se perdía de su vista.

— ¡Si, lo mismo digo! ¡Fue un gusto! — le gritó alejándose de allí pues en verdad le cayó simpático pero algo le decía que la próxima vez que lo vería sería para dar un discurso, vestido de negro, y diciendo algo así como: "Fue un buen chico, yo lo conocí. Parecía que tenía toda la vida por delante…"

Y efectivamente no tardo mucho más en explotar.

— Ay senpai, perdóname por pensar mal de ti~ es que creí que me engañabas con él~ — susurraba en su mejilla para luego plantarle un beso ahí mismo terminando de volver rojo al enfurecido capitán.

Aún tras el arbusto, Midorima se asustaba al ver como ese pequeño pelinegro se zafó de un tirón y con mirada asesina comenzó a perseguir a Kise. El peliverde se había quedado al resguardo del escándalo sin dejar de verlos por si Kise llegaba a necesitar de su ayuda pero, al ver que las cosas se calmaron, simplemente se quedó seguro en su escondite. Prefería mil veces que la gente que pasaba lo viera como "el loco del arbusto" a que lo vean juntándose con ese par de psicópatas.

Al grito de: "¡Estúpido, yo te mato!" Midorima veía como Kasamatsu salía a cazar a Kise que de inmediato salía corriendo por su vida. Y quizás debía ayudarlo, después de todo, el propio peliverde había ido como su refuerzo, pero tampoco era idiota. Ni loco salía a enfrentar al mini Hulk de ojos azules, y menos por Kise. En ese momento, para sorpresa de Midorima, cierto pelinegro caminaba por allí con su bicicleta, rumbo a la salida de Shutookai. Como Takao había entrenado toda la mañana y el día anterior, el capitán le había dado permiso para descansar esa noche.

El peliverde se sorprendió al ver a Takao. Obviamente, el chico de melena no lo había visto, sólo se había percatado de Kasamatsu y Kise pero simplemente los saludó de lejos, con una gran sonrisa, para luego seguir su camino sin hacer caso a los gritos de: "¡Por lo que más quieras ayudameeee!" o "¡Takao! ¡Agarra al desgraciado!".

Midorima sonreía al ver al pelinegro dejar de lado a esos dos idiotas. Sin duda era un chico muy listo.

Sin que Takao se diera cuenta, Midorima lo veía salir de la preparatoria. Y en ese momento el peliverde tuvo un impulso. Se giró a ver a su rubio compañero sólo para comprobar que seguía corriendo por todo el patio. "Vas a estar bien, después de todo, es tu novio ¿No?" se burló sonriendo de lado para luego dejar a Kise con su "novio", y salir tras Takao, sin dejar que este lo viera.

Su horóscopo de ese día le había predicho que debía seguir sus impulsos. Por eso acompañó a Kise, por eso seguía a Takao. Él seguía a lo que le deparaba su fortuna. Y hasta el momento todo le había ido bien, al menos a él. Debió haberle dicho a Kise que el horóscopo de géminis lo advertía de un peligro. Quizás la próxima.

Así, el 6 de Shutookai siguió su camino a casa, tan sonriente como siempre, mientras tenía su bicicleta al costado pues esa mañana, camino a Shutookai, se le había pinchado una rueda. Mientras, detrás de él, Midorima lo seguía sin dejar verse por él.

.

.

Después de un largo día de castigo, Murasakibara salía del salón para despertar a sus dormidos compañeros.

— Mmm…un rato más Satsuki… quiero seguir durmiendo…bruja… — se quejaba Aomine en sueños.

—…Bruja tu abuela… — le contestaba la pelirrosa en sueños y el pelivioleta no podía entender esa estrecha relación de amor-odio que tenían, incluso en sueños.

— Sa-chin, Mine-chin… despierten… — pedía el centro sin dejar de moverlos.

Pronto ambos chicos comenzaban a abrir los ojos, mientras Aomine bostezaba como león de pradera.

— Hmm… si sabía que se quedarían dormidos le hubiera pedido a los chicos que me esperen para ir con ellos — rezongaba el pelivioleta.

— Cierto que Ki-chan y Midorin fueron a Shutookai…

— ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Ellos ya se fueron?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste Satsuki?! ¡Hubiera ido con ellos envés de esperarlos a ustedes! — reprochaba ante la mala mirada de ambos.

— Parecía nervioso… — de pronto decía el pelivioleta, refiriéndose a Kise.

— ¿Ki-chan? ¿Por qué?

— Umm creo que se enteró que su capitán tiene novio…

— ¿Novio? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

— Pero… si lo leyó de tu informe Sa-chin.

— ¿Qué? No… Kasamatsu-san no tiene novio. Yo lo puse como un ítem para mi~ — sonreía la pelirrosa.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Aomine sacando sus celos de amigo.

— Me gustan los chicos con temperamento fuerte — se defendió.

— Mmm que no se entere porque se lo veía enojado… — recomendaba el pelivioleta.

— Rayos, supongo que Ki-chan se lo quedó.

— Si, si. Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas Satsuki. Tú estás muy enana para pensar en eso.

— ¡Soy más grande que tú!

— ¡Y eso que importa!

De nuevo el pelivioleta estaba en medio de sus peleas, pero esta vez despiertos. Murasakibara bufaba con cansancio, se les estaba haciendo tarde para ir a Shutookai. Teppei le dijo que ese día entrenarían hasta tarde así que tenía la esperanza de verlo, pero con esos dos al parecer se retrasaría más de lo que imaginó.

.

.

— ¡Furihata! ¡Jeje, al fin te apareces! — gritaba un sonriente Kagami al verlo llegar a la práctica.

— Sí, lo siento. No pude saltarme las clases porque tenía un examen. Ya mismo me cambio para comenzar a entrenar — decía encaminándose al vestuario pero su pelirrojo amigo no lo dejó seguir avanzando.

Con un brazo sobre sus hombros, Furihata veía al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

— Nada de eso, tienes que acompañarme a Teiko — decía juguetón sorprendiendo al castaño que enseguida soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Jeje ¿A Teiko?

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! — lo tomaba del brazo, sin hacerle caso a sus disculpas.

Kagami no podía borrar su sonrisa. Tenía que ver a Kuroko en Maji, pero las ansias pudieron con él y esperaba encontrarlo todavía en Teiko. Así, los chicos de ambas preparatorias estaban dispuestos a cruzarse. Shutookai y Teiko se habían convertido en las sedes de sus reencuentros.

Kagami y Furihata iban por Kuroko y Akashi a Teiko mientras Momoi acompañaba a Murasakibara y Aomine a Shutookai, en busca de Teppei y Sakurai. Por su parte Midorima ya estaba persiguiendo al pelinegro de mirada de halcón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ay, estoy loca XD Amé la escena de Kise y Kasamatsu, pero déjenme decirles que esos tiene su final "romántico", como todos. Por otro lado, se ha hecho largo pero al menos ya he sentado las bases de los próximos reencuentros.

Nota: "Las Olimpiadas Extraordinarias de Basket" son de mi creación, creo. (La verdad no estoy segura de si existen o no XD) Si las ven en algún lado me dicen. ¿Sí?

Nos estamos leyendo! n_n/


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muy bien! ¡Heme aquí de nuevo! Si, si, el capitulo 6 ya está. Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los he leído a todos y cada uno de ellos, como siempre (^3^) Chicas, son mi inspiración. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Sin más, las dejo con la conti. Besotes.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 06**

**.**

— ¡Baja de ahí, maldita sea! — refunfuñó Yukio mirando hacia arriba.

Kise se había subido a un árbol para evitar que el pelinegro lo alcanzara. Bendita sea su suerte, el capitán no podía subir allí. Kasamatsu nunca fue bueno trepando árboles.

— ¡No, senpai! ¡Primero prométeme que no me vas a pegar!

— ¡No te voy a pegar! — le gritaba haciendo que el rubio amague con bajar una pierna — ¡Te voy a mataaar! — vociferaba todavía iracundo, saltando a ver si podía atrapar la pierna de Ryouta y así poder bajarlo. Pero el rubio fue más rápido y subió su pie antes que llegara.

— ¡Eres malo! — se quejaba Kise no sabiendo si algún día podría bajar de allí o si tendría que hacer su casa arriba del árbol.

.

.

Takao caminaba de regreso a su casa y no había nadie por esas calles. Sin embargo, podía jurar sentir la presencia de alguien más. Cada tanto se giraba desconfiado a ver hacia atrás pero no veía a nadie, sólo algunos arbustos y árboles al costado de la acera. Por decima vez, volvió a encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, estaba muy cansado después de todo.

Midorima suspiraba con alivio, el chico de melena no lo había notado. Su pelo verde que se mezclaba perfectamente entre las hojas. No obstante, ya llevaba varias cuadras siguiéndolo y ni él sabía cuál era el fin último de hacer eso.

"Haaa rayos… estoy cansado… tonta bici tuviste que pinchar tu rueda justo hoy." Pensaba el pelinegro bajando la vista para ver aburrido la bici a su lado.

— ¿Que se supone que haces tú por estos lugares? — se oyó de pronto una voz arrogante haciendo que Takao suba la mirada rápidamente para toparse con la gente que le hablaba.

Frente a él, dos sujetos se paraban imponentes, mostrando sus sonrisas de lado, como si quisieran hacerlo ver pequeño. El pelinegro alzó una ceja aburrido, eran dos idiotas que conocía muy bien.

— Linda bicicleta — se acercó uno de los tipos.

Takao ya no esperaba nada bueno de ellos justamente porque los conocía. Vivían en un barrio próximo al suyo, les debía dinero. Y al parecer encontraron el momento y el objeto ideal para cobrar sus deudas. Sus ojos grises se entornaban bajo un seño fruncido. Casualidades del destino, él no solía pasar por esas calles pero por ese día necesitaba de ese atajo, y justo terminó topándose con ellos.

— Creo que esto cancela tu deuda — se burló el tipo con una sonrisa sádica al tiempo que tomaba la bicicleta con su mano.

Eso fue suficiente para enojar a Takao. Pocos sabían lo que significaba esa bicicleta para él. No dejaría que nadie se la quite.

— ¿Quieres pelear? — retó el de melena.

"Tsk. ¡¿Qué rayos haces Takao?!" se molestó Midorima sin perderlo de vista.

El sujeto era un poco más alto que el pelinegro y no dudó en aceptar su reto dando el primer golpe, lastimando el labio inferior de Kazunari.

Midorima ya no lo soportó y salió de su escondite para detenerlos.

— Tsk, que diablos crees que haces, imbécil — la voz grave de Midorima se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar haciendo que los sujetos dirijan su mirada de inmediato a él.

Takao, que había caído de sentón en el suelo, se limpió la sangre del labio al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos al ver como Midorima se paraba delante de él enfrentado a los tipos que lo habían molestado. El seño del peliverde estaba fruncido mucho más de lo que recordaba.

— Uhhh ¿Vino tu novio Takao? — se burlaban sin borrar sus amplias sonrisas.

— Tsk, ¿Y qué si es así? — dijo un serio y molesto Midorima ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro.

— Jaja ¿Tiene que venir tu pretendiente para salvarte? Jajaja — Takao se estaba enojando — Bah, no tiene sentido que estemos aquí — decía mirando al peliverde de arriba abajo, demasiado alto para su gusto — Pero volveremos cuando tu novio ya no te siga y entonces sí arreglaremos cuentas contigo — amenazó el sujeto que no quiso enfrentarse al peliverde para luego desaparecer junto a su compañero.

Midorima resopló aburrido, aquel sólo era un par de cobardes. Luego se giró a ver a Takao y este miraba a otro lado, molesto, pero aún así pudo notar la pequeña mancha de sangre en el labio del chico.

— ¿Estás bien? — la seriedad de la pregunta lo alejaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿A qué rayos viniste? y ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! — decía alterado sin entender qué fue lo que paso.

— Tú eres el tonto — cambiaba de tema — Los provocaste y mira como te dejaron.

— Quedé como un idiota… — susurraba molesto tratando de levantarse y entonces Midorima lo quiso ayudar pero Takao no aceptó su mano — ¡Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda! — lo miro un rato sin borrar su seño fruncido — ¡Shintaro! — le gritó molesto y se fue corriendo.

El peliverde se sorprendió, sin duda él nunca lo había llamado así y sólo podía suponer que era su forma de demostrarle que estaba enojado. Se quedó viendo su figura perderse en la primera esquina. Luego de unos segundos bajó la mirada, notando con asombro que había olvidado su bicicleta la cual aún estaba tirada en el suelo. Resopló aburrido, no tenía opción, tendría que llevársela para luego devolvérsela.

.

.

— ¿De nuevo vas a verlo?

— Cállate — bufó molesto, lo hacía ver como un acosador.

— Jaja pero si pareces más su hermano mayor que otra cosa — se burló el pelinegro de anteojos.

Wakamatsu no hacía caso a nada de lo que decía, Imayoshi sólo quería molestarlo. La práctica de fútbol por fin había acabado y al enterarse que el entrenamiento del equipo de basket continuaría hasta el anochecer, no dudó en ir a visitar a su Sakurai.

No es que estuvieran de novios pero Wakamatsu creía que no le faltaba mucho aunque el tonto de su amigo Imayoshi le dijera que el castaño lo veía más bien como un hermano mayor, ya que Wakamatsu se la pasaba espantando a cuando idiota veía cerca de él. Cada vez que se veían en los recesos, no dudaba en acercarse al castaño mientras su mirada espantaba a todo ser viviente a cuatro metros a la redonda, salvo su amigo Imayoshi que siempre se quedaba para fastidiar su momento a solas y convertirlo en un encuentro de amigos.

Pero, entonces, dejaron de lado sus discusiones cuando vieron a Sakurai cerca de los bebederos, mojando su rostro para luego secarse con la toalla que llevaba consigo.

— ¡Bingo! — un feliz Wakamatsu se encaminaba directo a él sin hacer caso a nada más.

.

.

— ¡Mira, ahí está Dai-chan! — animaba la pelirrosa señalando hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

— ¿Qué? — el peliazul lo reconoció a lo lejos, y enseguida una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para comenzar a caminar hacia él, sin mirar a nadie más.

— ¡Suerte Dai-chan!~ — alentaba Satsuki despidiéndolo con la mano y ocupándose entonces de ir a buscar al otro chico.

Murasakibara se perdió, y como mamá que pierde a su niño en un parque de diversiones, la chica se puso en marcha para ir a buscarlo por todo el lugar. Le había dicho al entrenador que irían a Shutookai con su mejor amigo y el pelivioleta, todo un riesgo contando lo que pasó en su último partido, por lo que él le había pedido muy encarecidamente que cuide de ellos. Y ya había perdido a centro de Teiko.

.

.

— Mmm ¿Conoces a este chico? — se acercaba a preguntar el pelivioleta, mostrándole una de las fotos que Momoi había tomado, al primer alumno que encontró por el lugar.

El pobre enano subió la cabeza lo más alto que pudo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían cual platos al notar lo alto que era, casi el doble de él.

— ¿Lo viste o no? — se estaba aburriendo de esperar, aún peor, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Nnnno… — casi lloriqueaba — Por favor no me comaa…

— ¿Hm? — el pelivioleta alzó una ceja y puso una mueca incrédula — Que asco… — se quejó al tiempo que el chico salió corriendo.

— ¡Muk-kun! ¡Hasta que te encontré! — se quejó Momoi llegando con él.

— ¿Sa-chin, viste a este chico? — preguntó enseñándole la foto que ella misma sacó.

La pelirrosa la miró aburrida, sabía perfectamente a quien estaba buscando.

— No, no lo he visto — se limitó a responder.

— Mmm seguiré buscando… — se iba retomando su camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — la chica lo tomaba del saco para luego notar que se detuvo con ella.

En ese momento lo había encontrado. Teppei caminaba por el lugar y el pelivioleta sólo quería acercarse un poco más para hacerse ver. Pero entonces alguien más se metió en su escena.

El centro de Shutookai era acompañado por otro joven, uno de anteojos. Desde donde estaba Murasakibara los veía hablar muy animadamente, como si se conocieran de años. No le gustó, por alguna razón no le gustó para nada que Teppei le sonriera tan cálidamente como lo hacía con él.

— ¡Se están peleando! — corría una chica junto con otras dos, pasando detrás de la pelirrosa y el centro, llamando de inmediato la atención de Momoi.

Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "pelea", le hacía recordar a cierto amigo suyo de pocas pulgas.

— ¡Dai-chan! — se dijo la chica al tiempo que miraba hacia donde se iban las revoltosas y notaba que era en donde había dejado al chico.

¿Qué tantas posibilidades había que se estuviera peleando con alguien de otra escuela, que justamente acababa de pisar? Muchísimas. Momoi se vio en la necesidad de confirmarlo.

— ¡Muk-kun, vamos! ¡Creo que Aomine-kun se está peleando! — decía la chica al tiempo que estiraba de su ropa. Ella sola no podría detenerlo si era así, necesitaba del pelivioleta.

Murasakibara le dio una última mirada a Teppei, aún estaba sonriéndole muy feliz al "cuatro ojos", como lo había llamado el chico de Teiko. Sin ganas de seguir viéndolos, dejó que la chica lo jalara para ir a buscar a Aomine.

.

.

— Tsk, pegas como nena, idiota — se burlaba Aomine limpiándose la sangre del labio.

— ¡Wakamatsu, estúpido! ¡Ya déjalo! — retaba Imayoshi tomando al rubio de la campera.

— ¡Aomine-san! — Sakurai jalaba al peliazul del sweater, no queriendo que siga peleando con su amigo.

Nadie supo como empezó, el castaño ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de ambos cuando vio que se estaban enfrentando con la mirada para luego lanzarse los primeros golpes. Así, pronto más chicos se sumaron sólo para verlos pelear, alentando al chico de su escuela.

— ¡Aomine-kun! — una preocupada Momoi llegaba a él viendo enseguida su labio lastimado. Definitivamente se estaba peleando. Era increíble que no pudiera dejarlo solo por un minuto.

El peliazul ya no forcejeaba y Sakurai podía retenerlo, pero igualmente Murasakibara lo suplantó tomando al peliazul del cuello del sweater. Si estaba enojado era cuestión de tiempo para que estalle de nuevo.

— ¡Suéltame Murasakibara! — tironeó el chico.

— No está bien pelear, Mine-chin…

— ¡Aomine-kun, ya vámonos! — ordenaba la chica tirado de su manga.

Se estaba peleando dentro de las instalaciones de otra preparatoria, con el uniforme de Teiko, era cuestión de tiempo para que se acerque algún directivo y se contacte con su preparatoria para que las sanciones llegaran como lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

La poca gente que se había agrupado se iba dispersando, para ellos lo emocionante ya había acabado. Pero para Aomine y Wakamatsu eso recién empezaba. Sabían quiénes eran y que significaban alrededor de Sakurai. Ambos lo quería, los dos no se lo quedarían. Pero: ¿A quién elegiría?

— Vamos Ryo — llamó Aomine pidiendo que se vaya con ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ryo?! ¡¿Quién es este idiota para ti, Sakurai?! — gruñó el rubio aún sujeto por Imayoshi.

El castaño no sabía que decir. Miraba a uno y luego al otro y ambos sólo lo miraban a él esperando por una respuesta satisfactoria. Los tres había formado un triangulo del que al menos uno saldría lastimado, ya sea por la respuesta del castaño o por la paliza que el respectivo contrincante estaba dispuesto a propinarle. Quedaba en Sakurai saber quién sería de ambos.

.

.

"Rayos…" se decía el agotado Takao, pues no recordaba que su casa quedara tan lejos "¿Qué hora es? Ya debería estar llegando…" le reprochaba a la nada para luego mirar a su lado y ver que su bicicleta ya no estaba.

— ¡Uwah! ¿Dónde…? ¡Me han robado! — se decía incrédulo no sabiendo con qué clase de Houdini se topó en el camino, que le robó la bicicleta sin que se diera cuenta. Pero entonces recordó el encuentro con el peliverde, y que él se fue corriendo dejándosela. La expresión asustada del pelinegro se aburrió y supo que lo tendría que volver a ver. En ese momento Takao sintió su celular vibrar por lo que metió su mano a sacarlo y ver de qué se trataba.

— ¿Una llamada? — veía en la pantalla de su celular un número que no reconocía — ¿Hola? — contesta algo dudoso.

— Tengo tu bicicleta — dijo la otra voz.

— ¡Un secuestrador! — se asustó el chico — ¡Oye bien, idiota! ¡Le haces algo a mi bicicleta y te juro que-!

— ¡Takao, baka! ¡No le voy a hacer nada! — se quejaba Midorima del otro lado.

— Shin-chan…— lo reconoció en seguida — Etto… digo ¡Shintaro! ¡Más te vale que me la devuelvas! — amenazaba alzando un puño que el peliverde no pudo ver pero al menos por su "Shintaro" entendía que seguía enojado.

— Hm, claro que te la voy a devolver — avisó con notable tranquilidad — Ven a mi casa — dijo como si nada sin poder siquiera imaginar lo que sus palabras provocaron en el chico de melena.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron de par en par y un notorio sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas. Era un pervertido.

— ¡Uwaaahh! ¡¿Qué te has creído?! — gritó todo colorado — ¡Shintaro pervertido! — fue lo último que Midorima escuchó antes que el pelinegro le cortara.

— Tsk, idiota — del otro del teléfono el peliverde se había sonrojado y fruncía el seño molesto por como lo llamo ¿Él? ¿Un pervertido?

Volvió a marcar refunfuñando mil cosas en su defesa. Él sólo quería devolverle su estúpida bicicleta, Midorima Shintaro no se quedaba con lo ajeno.

De nuevo el pelinegro vio como su celular le mostraba una llamada entrante. Aún sonrojado, resopló estando listo para hacerle frente a las propuestas indecorosas del peliverde.

— ¡¿Qué quieres acosador?!

— Tsk, ¿Acosador? — repetía incrédulo — Takao, idiota. ¡Yo no soy ningún acosador! ¡Sólo llamo para devolverte tu bicicleta, anota la dirección de mi casa! — ordenaba sacando un puchero desconfiado del chico de melena.

Pero no le quedaba más opción que creerle. Takao se sentó en la acera y sacó uno de sus libros para anotar la dirección que el chico le dictaba. Cuando terminó el peliverde se despidió para cortarle.

— ¡Um, espera! — lo detuvo el pelinegro, más calmado, haciendo que Midorima mire a la nada también más calmado por su tono de voz — Shin-chan… gracias… — le decía sonrojándose levemente, realmente le agradecía que no la haya dejado allí tirada para que alguien de la robe.

En seguida el de melena le cortó, casi como un impulso, como si dejando que la llamada siguiera el chico pueda percibir como se estaba sintiendo. Takao de nuevo estaba sonrojado pero, además, nervioso. Había hablado con él después de un tiempo. Su voz, había vuelto a oír su voz.

Por su parte, Midorima alzaba una ceja incrédulo sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba al oír esas palabras, su "gracias" pero por sobre todo su "Shin-chan". Ya no estaba enojado. Y eso lo hacía sonreír. Aunque el propio peliverde trate de convencerse de lo contrario.

.

.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Aomine-san…? — decía el castaño limpiando la herida del peliazul.

Ambos estaban bajo uno de los tantos arboles que adornaban el patio de la preparatoria.

Al ver la mirada azul del moreno, Sakurai no pudo resistirla. Él lo llamaba con la mirada, le hacía entender que lo necesitaba y el castaño sólo lo siguió sin más. Wakamatsu protestó y le aseguró a Aomine que volverían a cruzarse. Sin embargo, todos debieron irse del lugar porque había directivos cerca. Así, Momoi y Murasakibara los dejaron solos, sabiendo que Sakurai lo cuidaría o al menos los llamaría por teléfono por si quería volver a pelear.

— No quería que te moleste — dijo el de Teiko dejando que el castaño siga curándolo.

— Wakamatsu-san no me molesta. Es como mi hermano — aseguró el de ojos cafés.

— ¿En serio? — Aomine no lo creía.

— Claro que sí. No debiste pegarle.

— Mmm mi cuñado… — reflexionó Aomine.

No había empezado muy bien a hacer lazos con la "familia" de Sakurai.

— ¿He? — sin duda sus palabras sólo lo sonrojaban, Aomine era tan directo cuando quería.

— Hm, es bueno verte de nuevo — sonrió el moreno viendo directamente al chico que aun tenía las manos sobre sus labios.

— Mmmm… si… lo mismo digo… — se sonrojó todavía más haciendo su rostro a un lado.

— Hmm, sabes, con eso no se me va a curar — decía mirándolo tan sugestivo como podía.

El castaño tragó duro, por alguna razón adivinó en seguida a qué se refería. Tal vez pensó en lo mismo. Lentamente se giró a verlo y Aomine no tardó en terminar de acortar distancias con él para besarlo. Sakurai se retiró apenas lo suficiente para ver sus ojos azules, mirándolo de forma tan seductora que terminó envolviéndolo en su juego.

Pequeños besos que luego se hicieron más profundos y calientes. El castaño no quería dañarlo pero Aomine le hacía entender que lo que más quería en esos momentos era volver a sentir sus labios. Era tarde, el sol se ocultaba pero ellos recién habían comenzado.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Muk-kun? No has dicho nada — hablaba la chica mirándolo, estaba más serio de lo normal.

— Hmm, no es nada.

Pero entonces Momoi recordó que también habían ido a ver a Teppei de Shutookai. Al recordarlo se sintió egoísta, lo había olvidado y se había concentrado en el reencuentro de su amigo y Sakurai.

— Oye, falta que encontremos a Kiyoshi-san — animaba la pelirrosa.

— No, está bien…

Sin duda su tono de voz sonaba apagado, así como su mirada perdida en un rincón del patio. Momoi no podía dejar que siguiera así cuando ella sabía perfectamente donde lo podía encontrar.

— Vamos, Muk-kun — comenzó a estirarlo de la ropa.

— Pero... Sa-chin — se quejó el chico.

.

.

— ¡Oi, Kiyoshi, pásame la pelota! — pidió Hyuga al ver que el chico se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ha? Ah, sí — se la lanzaba para luego tomar otra.

— ¿En qué rayos estas pensando?

El castaño no decía nada, sólo sonreía con nostalgia sin dejar de ver la puerta del gimnasio. Le había dicho a Murasakibara que ese día entrenarían hasta tarde pero él no se había aparecido. Miró su celular y vio que ni siquiera un mensaje le había enviado.

— Vamos, vamos, yo te espero aquí al costado — sonreía la pelirrosa empujado a Murasakibara dentro de una de las entradas al gimnasio de Shutookai.

"No vienes" se dijo el castaño mirando el balón en sus manos.

— ¿Teppei? — se escuchó en el gimnasio semi vacio haciendo que el castaño escuche perfectamente sus palabras.

El corazón le latió cada vez con más vivacidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente después de subir la mirada y ver que allí estaba, en la puerta del gimnasio. Parado y mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como sus ojos castaños lo volvían a mirar a él, sólo a él.

.

.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Teiko! — decía el pelirrojo sonriendo feliz después de poner su primer pie en la preparatoria.

— Esto no es Teiko — decía una chica, aburrida, que pasaba justo a su lado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? — se decía Kagami sin entender — ¿Furihata, dónde rayos me trajiste?

— Jeje — el castaño solo podía sonreír nervioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uff creí que no llegaba a terminar el capítulo 6 para hoy jeje.

En el próximo capítulo: ¿Kise se quedará a vivir en el árbol? ¿Takao irá a la casa de Midorima? ¿Cómo terminará el reencuentro de Murasakibara y Teppei? ¿Dónde rayos se metieron Kagami y Furihata? ¡Todo eso y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo!

¡Saludos y muchos besos a todas! ¡Nos leemos! XD


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todas! He vuelto, como siempre, intentando ser puntual XD, y de la mano de un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! **¡Mil gracias por estar del otro lado!**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 07**

**.**

Bajo el ocaso, Kasamatsu aún no se daba por vencido.

— Vamos… ven Kise… — llamaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada.

En cuanto oyó el estómago del rubio rugir de hambre supo que no habría mejor estrategia para bajarlo que enseñarle algo de comer. Kise lo veía desde arriba, haciéndosele agua la boca en cuanto vio el sándwich que el pelinegro le ofrecía. Tenía mucha hambre, ya casi estaba anocheciendo, por su preocupación no había comido nada en Teiko. El rubio se debatía entre morir de hambre o morir con la panza llena. Se decidió por lo último.

De un salto, bajó del árbol sólo para abalanzarse a tomar el sándwich y sentarse en el césped a comerlo. Para cuando Kasamatsu quiso darse cuenta, el rubio comía feliz y tranquilo como un niño inocente. Hasta las ganas de matarlo a patadas se le habían ido.

— ¡Mmm está rico senpai! — felicitó el rubio haciendo que Yukio se sorprenda y gire su rostro sonrojado a un lado — ¿Tú lo hiciste? — preguntaba con la boca llena.

— Hm — se limitó a asentir.

Mientras Kise comía feliz, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol para detenerse a pensar. ¿Qué llevaba a un mocoso de 16 años a perseguirlo cual paparazi para luego aparecerse, de la nada, montado una estúpida y embarazosa escena de celos? No lo entendía. Realmente quería saber porque lo había elegido como su estúpido juguete.

"Yo… no soy el juguete de nadie."

— Tsk, ¿Por qué rayos haces esto? — su seño se fruncía mirándolo fijamente. Realmente estaba cansado de sus juegos. Muy cansado. Ya no podía.

Kise terminó de comer y abrió los ojos, incrédulo de lo que oía. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta? Tal vez incluso él mismo no era claro con sus sentimientos, pero cómo le explicaría. ¿Bastaría con decirle?: "Bueno, es que te vi y simplemente me volviste loco y cuando jugamos juntos terminaste de acabar con la poca cordura que me quedaba. En verdad, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Eres increíble… eres muy… ¡Muy guapo! Y… además, siempre eres tan serio, y nunca pareces rendirte. En el fondo creo que eres tranquilo y realmente me gustaría comprobarlo. Pero sabes, lo poco que me has mostrado ha sido suficiente para que muera de ganas por conocerte mejor. Pero cuando creí que alguien más ocupaba tu corazón, todos se rieron de mí, pero yo realmente me destruí por dentro. Saber eso casi acaba con mis esperanzas pero al comprobar que me había agobiado por nada supe que podría hacerte feliz. Pero ahora me cuestionas y no sé qué decirte para que entiendas que yo…"

— …Te amo… — soltó Kise en una explosión de sinceridad. Cuando lo entendió, cuando su corazón y su cabeza sentían y pensaban en lo mismo, lo tuvo bien claro y de sus labios salió como la más profunda confesión.

Kasamatsu abrió los ojos y de inmediato giró el rostro para que no lo notara, aunque podía jurar que el rubio llegaba a notar el color rojizo en sus orejas. Era increíble que se ponga así. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado.

— Tsk, que idiota eres… — trató de articular — Nadie puede enamorarse de una persona a la que sólo ha visto una vez — recriminó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que nos pasó, senpai? — preguntaba como si nada parándose del suelo.

— ¡¿"Nos pasó"?! — repitió incrédulo y sonrojado, girándose a mirarlo, comprobando casi asustado que Kise se acercaba a él. Nada bueno sucedía cuando eso pasaba.

El rubio quedó parado frente a él, bajando un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos, mientras Kasamatsu hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para sostenerle la mirada, aunque el tic en su ojo lo hacía ver nervioso y el sonrojo en sus mejillas descubría su vergüenza. Atrapado entre el árbol y el chico de Teiko, no había donde huir.

— Ki-Kise… — recriminaba en un implícito pedido por que se alejara.

— Senpai… si me dejas besarte otra vez… podría demostrarte que tengo razón… — susurraba cerca del pelinegro haciendo que el corazón del mismo entre en pánico.

— Pe-Pero qué- — sentía arder sus mejillas. Las palabras de ese mocoso de primero hacían que su mundo tiemble; que la estructura que él se empeñaba en forjar tambalee con sólo una de sus sonrisas.

— Si no sientes nada… te prometo que no volveré a molestarte… — su mirada perdía brillo mientras sus palabras susurraron lo último.

— Ki-Kise… yo no… — los reproches murieron en su boca.

No le salía la voz, y su cuerpo se paralizó al ver como el rubio se terminaba de acercar a él. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y, si bien sus mejillas estaban rojas, quería creer que su sonrojo apenas se notaba. Kasamatsu sintió el cálido aliento del rubio en sus labios fruncidos y entonces supo que era inevitable.

Kise lo tomó del rostro y terminó de fundir su boca sobre la del capitán. Sin embargo, los labios fuertemente cerrados no hacían de eso más que un suave roce.

Pronto el pelinegro se lo quitó de encima.

— ¡Listo-Kise-yo-no…! — sus palabras se atropellaron hasta volver a ser calladas por otro beso. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad de tener su boca abierta para profundizar su beso. Si quería convencerlo de haberse enamorado de él, entonces tenía que besarlo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, como nunca nadie lo haría.

Yukio sintió como la lengua del rubio no tardó en llegar a sus labios para luego sentirla adentrarse en su boca. El rubio se lo estaba devorando y el capitán no pudo más que sucumbir a la fogosidad de su beso. Fuego que ni el viento fresco logró apaciguar; mas, sin embargo, sí se llevó consigo las hojas más secas de aquel árbol así como los suspiros de ambos jóvenes.

.

.

— Ha… viniste… — Teppei le sonrió tan dulcemente como aquella vez en su primer partido. Sus pasos marcaron el rumbo hacia el pelivioleta y cuando llegó a él se le quedó viendo, aún sonriendo por tenerlo de nuevo frente a él. No se molestaba en ocultar su leve sonrojo, no le importa que Murasakibara supiera que en verdad lo extrañó.

— Claro que iba a venir… — el pelivioleta se quedó prendido en sus ojos castaños que a cada segundo tomaban un brillo especial.

— Que tonto, estás tarde — regañó Kiyoshi para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo sin perder más tiempo.

De fondo, un silbido incómodo anunciaba la despedida de Hyuga que prefirió dejarlos solos e irse a las duchas.

Para Teppei fue extraño y definitivo. El verlo de nuevo terminó de confirmarle que sólo le bastaba eso para sonreír como un niño enamorado y perder su corazón en ese sentimiento correspondido. Aún lo recordaba, cuando Atsushi le sonrió por primera vez. Estaban hablándole y el muy tonto se le quedó viendo para luego saludarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y así lo sintió él. Un lazo de confianza que se hizo tan fuerte como la necesidad de verse.

Ese partido cambió sus vidas, las lleno de algo especial.

— Me extrañaste — susurró el pelivioleta entre el beso haciendo que Kiyoshi se sonrojara. En verdad, no se contenía y lo besaba como si fuera la última vez.

Antes que el castaño respondiera, Murasakibara lo había vuelto a besar, apretando el agarre de su espalda.

No podían estar sin el otro, no querían.

Y después de aquel partido, en el que todo empezó, luz y sombra volvían a reunirse para hacer que la luz fulgure vivaz mientras la sombra se hacía fuerte bajo su cálido resplandor.

.

.

La noche había llegado, pero el cielo no lograba oscurecerse por la iluminación de la ciudad. Las calles bastante circuladas y los locales abiertos al público demostraban una noche activa. En uno de esos locales, Kagami y Furihata habían tomado asiento para hablar. Kagami escuchaba muy atentamente mientras comía sus hamburguesas.

— ¿Entiendes...? Por eso te llevé a otra preparatoria…— bajaba la cabeza arrepentido — No estoy preparado para ir a Teiko… perdóname.

— Hmmm — el pelirrojo terminaba de tragar para luego mirarlo — Haaa de acuerdo, te perdono — bufaba con cansancio — Después de todo, no tienes la culpa de temerle al loco de la tijera… — decía encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡No le tengo miedo! ¡Akashi no es como piensas!

Sus reproches lo hicieron pararse de su asiento enfrentando al pelirrojo con el seño graciosamente fruncido. Pronto comprendió que su reacción fue desmedida pero fue muy tarde, Kagami ya estaba sonriendo ante su sonrojo.

— Así que… — comenzó a decir el as de Shutookai mirando como su compañero se sentaba viendo a otro lado, avergonzado — Te gusta el niño rico de Teiko… — soltaba sorprendiendo a Furihata que luego apretó sus dientes viéndose perdido.

— ¿…Tanto se nota?

— A kilómetros mi amigo, a kilómetros… — sonreía el tigre.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Kagami? Ni si quiera me atrevo a hablarle… tampoco tengo mucho que ofrecerle… — se lamentaba recordando que el pelirrojo era de una familia acomodada.

— Oh vamos — sonreía — Esto no es una novela. ¡Aquí el chico pobre no llora por no poder llegar al niño rico, aquí el chico de barrio sale a buscar a su chico y lo secuestra de su mansión para fugarse y vivir su amor! Ejeje.

"Que rayos le ponen a la soda" se decía el castaño mirando incrédulo el contenido del vaso que sostenía su mano.

— Escucha Furihata, voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Akashi — aseguraba Taiga mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre el respaldar de su silla, viéndose bastante confiado.

Algo tramaba, y el castaño no hizo más que sorprenderse ante su afirmación.

— Peeero… — continuaba el pícaro pelirrojo volviendo expectante la mirada de Furihata — Tú tienes que ayudarme a conquistar a Kuroko — decía cerrando su puño con la decisión plasmada en sus pupilas rojas.

— ¿Pe... Pero… como se supone que haga eso…? — al castaño no entendía a donde quería llegar.

— Ya sabes… debes enseñarme a ser… así como tú… — decía sin saber bien cómo explicarle.

— ¿Cómo yo?

— Sí.

— O sea, así de lindo — sonreía poniendo la señal de la victoria.

— No, tonto. Así de cursi — hablaba siendo brutalmente claro.

— Gracias… — se ofendía el de cabellos claros.

— No, es enserio, eres bueno en eso — alagaba Kagami.

Furihata entrecerraba su mirada, se estaba ofendiendo de verdad. Pero luego simplemente resoplaba con frustración. Tal vez tenía algo de razón.

— Mira, te propongo un trato — comenzaba a decir el pelirrojo llamando la atención del chico — Tú me enseñas a ser cursi y yo te enseño a ser un tigre, ¿Qué dices? — sonreía alentando al castaño a aceptar.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Akashi se fijaría en él si le demostraba que podía ser un "tigre"? Debía intentarlo, el amor de su vida estaba en juego.

— Bien — dijo Furihata con su voz firme.

— ¡Listo, nos vemos! — se despidió Kagami parándose de su asiento y alejándose rápidamente.

Fue tarde cuando Furihata vio la cuenta de lo que gastaron en su mano.

El pelirrojo se la había dejado en el apretón de manos, fue una trampa.

— ¡Espera Kagami! ¡Yo no voy a pagar todo esto! — le reprochaba parándose de su asiento, viendo como el chico pelirrojo cruzaba la puerta con prisa.

— ¡Vamos, luego te lo pago Furihata! ¡Además tu novio es rico!

— ¡Akashi no es mi novio! — le gritó sonrojado viendo al pelirrojo desaparecer de su vista.

— ¿Va a pagar? — habló una voz ronca y grave haciendo que el castaño alce la vista para toparse con un tipo bastante alto y con cara de pocos amigos.

Alguien debía pagar por lo que comieron.

Furihata sonreía con un tic nervioso. Si antes pensaba que Akashi nunca lo miraría por ser "pobre" después de pagar la cuenta de Kagami, quedaría bajo el nivel de indigencia.

— ¿Qué le lavo? — escuchó el mesero mirando al derrotado castaño.

.

.

El entrenamiento había acabado. Los chicos de Shutookai salían del gimnasio rumbo a sus casas.

Murasakibara se había quedado a esperar a Teppei y cuando el castaño salió, simplemente le sonrió y ambos emprendieron su camino mientras el chico pelivioleta le llevaba sus cosas aún en contra de la voluntad de Teppei que finalmente se rindió y dejó que lo ayudara. Murasakibara se pasó el bolso por el hombro y ambos se fueron de la vista de todos.

Por otro lado, Aomine y Sakurai se habían ido en la tarde.

Finalmente, el último del equipo en dejar el gimnasio fue Kasamatsu.

El capitán daba las últimas indicaciones a los chicos de primero que se quedaban a ordenar las pelotas, para luego irse del lugar. Sin embargo, en cuanto cerró la puerta del gimnasio tras de sí, pudo ver al rubio aún allí. Se sorprendió al notarlo a un costado de la puerta, con su bolso en el regazo y descansando su peso en la pared. Estaba dormido, después de todo el reloj marcaba que habían pasado de la media noche.

Yukio lo miró un rato para luego sonreírle aprovechando que no lo veía. Dormía tan tranquilo que no parecía él. Se agachó a su altura y una de sus manos se acercó a correr su flequillo. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En verdad que ese chico lo transformaba. Miró a todos lados buscando algún testigo y cuando no lo halló se acercó a darle un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla.

Kise era un idiota, pero a partir de ese día era "su" idiota.

******* Flash Back *******

— Ki-Kise… — jadeaba sobre los labios del rubio que al fin había permitido que respire.

Sus latidos estaban acelerados, sentía arder sus mejillas y, frente a él, ese par de ojos dorados lo hacían temblar.

— Senpai… — recuperaba la respiración, sonrojado y mirándolo con una luz diferente — ¿…Aún quieres que me vaya…? — su pregunta sonó tan nerviosa que se notaba su miedo.

En verdad, Kise sentía que si lo rechazaba lloraría ahí mismo.

Kasamatsu se le quedó viendo unos instantes. Aún no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado a un tonto modelo de 16 años, miembro de Teiko y su dolor de cabeza desde ese día. Y sin embargo, todavía sentía sus piernas temblar y sus labios pidiendo por él. Lo quería, de nuevo, otra vez.

El pelinegro tiró de su sacó blanco hasta hacer que sus bocas volvieran a unirse con la fogosidad de hace unos instantes. Esa fue su respuesta.

******* Fin Flash Back *******

Estaba realmente loco por haber aceptado salir con él. Pero aún así, no lograba arrepentirse y cada vez que lo hacía bastaba con recordar al rubio para que sus miedos vuelen como una mariposa al cielo.

— Vamos, Kise — llamó Yukio moviéndolo para que despertara.

— Hmm senpai… lo haces tan bien… — balbució en sueños haciendo que el mayor abra los ojos incrédulo a lo que oía — Mmm si… abre la boca senpai… — gemía removiéndose de su lugar mientras su mejillas se tornaban rosas.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS SOÑANDO, HENTAI?! — le gritó tan fuerte que eso bastó para despertar al rubio justo para sentir la bofetada en la cabeza que le propinó el colorado capitán.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó sobándose la cabeza y viendo como su pelinegro se iba a zancadas del lugar — ¡Senpai! ¡Espérame, voy a llevarte a tu casa! — comenzaba a seguirlo sin ánimos de dejarlo que camine, a esas horas, solo por la calle.

Aunque sea menor, Kise se sentía en la responsabilidad de cuidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su novio.

— ¡Espérame senpaaaiii!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Aunque su relación no haya cambiado del todo.

.

.

Recorriendo las calles oscuras, Sakurai y Aomine hacían que sus pasos resuenen rítmicos y tranquilos en el pavimento. El moreno se ofreció a acompañarlo después de acabado su entrenamiento, y el chico de Shutookai no pudo rehusarse a la oferta. Sin embargo, tampoco podía sentirse demasiado tranquilo. Aomine lo llevaba de la mano en una muestra demasiado vergonzosa de amor, según Sakurai. Aunque para el peliazul eso era más bien "marcar territorio". Ya le había pasado una vez. No dejaría que nadie mire de más a su novio. Ese chico era suyo y ningún idiota debería olvidarlo.

— Aomine-san…

— ¿Hm?

Definitivamente el castaño estaba aprendiendo del mejor maestro, pues no dudó en acercarse y plantarle un beso. Corto y dulce, dejando que el peliazul se sorprenda por lo que podía hacer. Sakurai le sonreía, le gustaba esa mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del moreno. Tanto así que volvió a acercarse sintiendo de inmediato como Aomine lo sujetó entre sus brazos para acorralarlo contra la pared que tenía al lado. Sin gente alrededor, sólo un par de faroles eran testigos de su amor.

.

.

Era tarde, al día siguiente tenía escuela y nunca llegaba tarde, ni un minuto. Debía dormirse de una vez y, sin embargo, no podía. Midorima trataba de cerrar los ojos pero lo único que podía hacer era recordarlo. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su frente, mirando el techo y en la oscuridad de su habitación, sólo pensaba en verlo.

— Takao… — susurró en el silencio de su soledad.

Por su cabeza varias imágenes pasaban hasta que su subconsciente eligió la más bella para recordar.

******* Flash Back *******

— Shin-chan~ — el pelinegro entraba en el vestuario de Teiko, lo había seguido hasta allí para su beso. Todos tuvieron el suyo, no sabía por qué él no podía.

Pero el lugar se oscureció de pronto haciendo que el chico de melena se sienta perdido y comience a molestarse.

— ¡Shin-chan tonto! ¡¿Tú apagaste la luz verdad?! — le recriminaba ofendido pues si no quería besarlo sólo bastaba con decírselo, no tenía porque encerarlo en ese lugar — No me dejes hablando solo, estoy seguro que- — el chico reaccionó tarde.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero Midorima había aprovechado la oportunidad. Nadie lo veía, ni siquiera Takao. Un beso corto y suave fue el que le regaló para que dejara de protestar y, sin embargo, el tacto de sus labios se quedó marcado a fuego en su propia boca.

******* Fin Flash Back *******

Su rostro serio, casi aburrido, ocultaba muy bien la sensación que su corazón le provocaba al golpear contra su pecho. ¿Pero que también podría ocultárselo cuando lo vuelva a ver?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Wuuu de nuevo, ¡Llegué, llegué! Ejeje. He terminado con el capítulo 7. Espero que les haya gustado. Como vieron, Tsuyume la loca se tomó un descanso. La pobre está durmiendo, demasiadas payasadas la sobrecargaron. Aún así ha hecho sus pequeñas apariciones, pero este capítulo me resultó más acaramelado que otros. ¿Estoy bien? Jeje.

Como siempre, gracias por la lectura, los reviews, y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto~

¡Un saludo y besos a todas!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todas! Siento mucho la demora, jamás había tenido un bloqueo cerebral como el que tuve recientemente (o.0) Como dicen en mi país, me taré. En fin, GRACIAS a la ayuda de mi amiga Yuki he salido a flote. ¡Arigatou Yuki! *-* Muy bien, he aquí el capítulo 08. Sinceramente… no lo puedo creer... XD ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 08**

**.**

Aún era temprano y estaba muy cansado, no quería levantarse de la cama. Habiéndose pasado dirigiendo los entrenamientos hasta las últimas horas, sólo podía pensar en dormir un poco más.

— Senpaaaiii~ — oía Kasamatsu haciendo que se extrañe pues podía jurar que pese a tener los ojos cerrados ya había despertado pero ¿Seguía soñando? — Despierta senpaaii~ — volvió a oír, más cerca suyo.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos asustado al reconocer aquel tono de voz al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama. Efectivamente no estaba soñando, frente a él un sonriente rubio se había sentado a un costado suyo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué rayos haces aquí?! — vociferaba sonrojado y por demás asustado.

— Vine a visitarte senpai~ — decía Ryouta con una dulce sonrisa — ¡Llegué recién y cuando toqué la puerta me recibió tu mamá que justo salía a trabajar! ¡Le dije que era un amigo tuyo y me dejó pasar a tu habitación! — seguía explicando feliz ante la incredulidad del pelinegro.

"¿Dejaron pasar a la casa a un extraño con sólo oír que era mi amigo?..." pensaba Kasamatsu poniéndose azul "Bien pudo haber entrado un violador y lo invitaban a subir a mi habitación…" se decía sintiendo escalofríos de lo descuidados que podía llegar a ser sus padres "Aunque Kise no se aleja demasiado de esa expresión…" Yukio miraba al rubio que había cambiado su mirada alegre por una que destellaba picardía.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó el desconfiado pelinegro.

— Senpai… sabías que estamos solos en tu casa… — decía gateando a la cama hasta terminar de subir sobre el regazo del pelinegro y posar sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor que no entendía que rayos estaba tratando de hacer — Dime senpai, ¿No quieres hacer cosas malas?~ — susurró mirándolo tan sensual como podía, y eso era mucho viniendo de alguien como Kise — Es sábado, tenemos todo el tiempo…

— Sábado… — repetía el capitán, recordando algo — ¡El entrenamiento! — se decía levantándose de la cama haciendo que el rubio vuele a un costado de la misma.

— ¡Pero senpaaaiii! — chilló el rubio quitándose la manta de la cabeza.

En pocos minutos Kasamatsu salía del baño ya cambiado y dirigiéndose a las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja, Kise sólo pudo seguirlo por la casa. El pelinegro tomó algo del refrigerador, que metió en su bolso, y así ambos salieron de la casa de Yukio hacia Shutookai en donde el capitán debía dirigir el último y más importante entrenamiento antes del encuentro que definiría su situación.

Su próximo partido significaba todo para el capitán. Si no lograban ganarlo, sólo él sabía lo que significaría.

.

.

— Kagami… ¿Por qué a esta hora? Tengo sueño — se quejaba Furihata frotándose los ojos.

El pelirrojo lo había citado temprano en un conocido café de la ciudad. Ese mediodía tenía su cita con Kuroko, por eso necesitaba que le explicara todo lo que pudiera antes de encontrárselo. Kagami Taiga se había propuesto ser un "romántico" para el peliceleste.

— Deja de quejarte Furihata, esto es una emergencia. Kuroko viene a verme en un par de horas y tú me tienes que enseñar algo hasta que él llegue.

— Aaaahh — bostezaba casado — De acuerdo, dame un café y empecemos — decía sentándose frente al chico de cabello rojo.

— Aquí esta — le entregaba el suyo a medio tomar — Ahora que comiencen las clases — sentenció el as de Shutookai con una sonrisa plena de confianza.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Takao miraba curioso las casas del barrio por el que caminaba. Las residencias eran realmente dignas de admirar, verdaderas obras de la arquitectura moderna. Pero tanto arte estaba encegueciéndolo. Finalmente halló la que buscaba: la casa de los Midorima. Con una sonrisa se acercó a tocar el timbre pero apenas acercó su dedo al mismo la puerta se abrió abruptamente, sorprendiéndolo. La mujer que le abrió también se asombró al verlo en su puerta.

— Ho-Hola, disculpe ¿La casa de Midorima Shintaro? — preguntó nervioso al ver que la mujer sólo lo miraba extrañada.

— Eh… si, aquí es. Es mi hijo. ¿Quién eres? — decía y se la notaba algo apurada.

— Um… un amigo, sólo vine a buscar mi bicicleta — explicaba sonriente.

— Ah, eres el dueño de la bicicleta que trajo — correspondía su sonrisa entendiéndolo todo.

El chico de melena sólo asintió y entonces la mujer lo dejó pasar despidiéndose de él, pues ella justo salía a comprar. Antes de irse, le indicó por donde ir para llegar al jardín en donde lo encontraría. Así la señora se fue y el pelinegro se quedó en la sala que ante sus ojos era increíblemente espaciosa y elegante además de muy ordenada, tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

Takao cruzó el living y pronto se encontró con un par de puertas ventanas que daban al jardín. Al acercase pudo ver el césped verde del lugar así como algunas macetas con vistosas y bonitas flores, hasta que de pronto vio al peliverde tocando quién sabe qué de su bicicleta.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi bicicleta?! — protestó pensando que la estaba desarmando.

— ¿Hm? — Midorima alzó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose por verlo allí.

— ¿Qué le haces? — Takao llegó hasta él y se agachó a observar mejor qué era lo que hacía con ella.

— Hm, sólo la estoy arreglando — dijo el peliverde siguiendo con su trabajo.

Kazunari alzó las cejas sorprendido. A decir verdad, la pintura de su bicicleta estaba más brillante y las ruedas habían sido cambiadas por unas nuevas, se veían mejores. El pelinegro siguió mirando, curioso, como continuaba su trabajo.

Observó concentrado todo lo que el peliverde hurgaba, tanto así que molestó a Midorima que odiaba que lo vieran cuando hacia algo.

— Oye, ¿No tienes hambre o algo así? — preguntó Shintaro — Por qué no vas a la cocina a servirte algo, anda, ve, ve — lo echaba con sus manos, empujándolo.

— No, así estoy bien. Gracias — decía quedándose a su lado sin entender el mensaje implícito.

Midorima bufó cansado y siguió con su trabajo ante la mirada entrometida de Takao que, si bien sabía arreglar su bicicleta, podía apreciar la habilidad del peliverde que parecía estar haciendo arreglos más complejos.

— ¿Y eso para le pones? — preguntó curioso señalando un pequeño alambre que estaba sujetando los frenos pero antes que el chico contestara volvió a hablar — ¿Y eso para qué sirve?

— Es para que la suspensión de la bicicleta no se caiga.

— Haaaa… ¿Y eso?

— Sólo sirve para-

— ¿Y esto para qué, Shin-chan? — preguntaba sin dejarlo terminar de contestar.

— Takao, insisto. Vete a la cocina a preparar algo — decía casi molesto, echándolo.

— No, estoy bien — se paraba y daba la vuelta para sentarse a su otro costado.

Midorima lo miró aburrido y continuó con su trabajo, retomando su concentración.

— Oye… — de nuevo Takao llamó su atención — ¿Por qué lo haces? — preguntó de pronto, descolocando al peliverde.

A decir verdad no pensó en lo que hacía cuando buscó en libros, y demás fuentes, acerca del mantenimiento de una bicicleta; mucho menos cuando fue a la ferretería por algunas piezas; o cuando se puso a trabajar en ella con tanta dedicación que había olvidado comer.

Midorima Shintaro no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacerle favores a la gente.

Pero Takao no pertenecía al resto de la gente. Él era especial.

— Yo… bueno… — no sabía qué contestar y, ante la mirada juguetona del chico de melena, se estaba sonrojando — Es que…

— Ajá… — Takao todavía quería escuchar una respuesta convincente.

— Es que no había nada para hacer en mi casa, y tu bicicleta fue un buen pasatiempo… — mintió.

Que él supiera lo que sentía no significaba que tuviera la obligación de decírselo.

— Oh… está bien. Claro… — sonreía Takao.

Algo le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, la mirada esquiva de Midorima lo hacía dudar. Por su parte, el chico de Teiko pudo ver que la herida de su boca ya había cicatrizado.

Ante la guardia baja de Takao, Midorima acercó una de sus manos a su rostro.

— Tu herida… ya se curó… — mencionó Shintaro rozando con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios ante la mirada asombrada del pelinegro.

Hasta el mismo Midorima no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso pero Takao lo había provocado, con su sonrisa, con su mirada. Sus ojos grises lo veían con cierta sorpresa, ya no sabiendo que esperar de él. Midorima realmente podía ser un misterio y eso sólo lo hacía más seductor.

Takao tampoco se resistió. La forma en que sus ojos esmeraldas lo veían, era una invitación a dejarse llevar por su tacto. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta sentir el choque de sus alientos, el calor emanando de sus labios. Sus latidos se hacían escuchar, sus mente se habían nublado. Cuando por fin no había nada más que ellos dos, dejaron que sus bocas terminen de acortar la distancia.

— ¡Shintaro ya llegue! — se escuchó a la madre del peliverde anunciando su regreso desde la cocina, haciendo que ambos se separen y giren sus rostros.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar pero pronto fue roto por el pelinegro que debía irse, pues no podía faltar al entrenamiento de ese día.

— Um, ya me tengo que ir. Me deben estar esperando, hoy tengo entrenamiento.

— Hm, sí. Está bien — Midorima aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Parándose y arrastrando su bicicleta consigo, el pelinegro se despidió.

— Gracias, Shin-chan — sonrió, y su gesto bien pudo ser apreciado por el peliverde que alzó la mirada para verlo irse.

Tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo pero parecía que no era el momento. Midorima sonrió de lado, su horóscopo no se equivocaba. Esa mañana la escuchó bien claro:

"¡Cáncer, el día de hoy te espera una agradable sorpresa! Pero no te apresures, no es momento de llevar las situaciones al extremo. Sin embargo, pronto sabrás que la espera valió la pena."

Siguiendo su destino, comprendió que sucedió lo que debía. Y ahí se quedó, sentado en el jardín. Viendo con una pequeña sonrisa una de las amapolas anaranjadas que se alzaba esplendorosa entre las demás. Le recordaba a Takao. Pero ese día, además, era su ítem de la suerte.

.

.

Llegado el mediodía, las avenidas se encontraban ciertamente más concurridas, la ciudad tomaba otro ritmo. Caminando entre la gente que paseaba mirando tiendas, Kuroko se dirigía con paso tranquilo a su encuentro con el pelirrojo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si debía ir o no, incluso se había abstenido de acompañar a sus amigos cuando estos fueron a Shutookai. No le parecía correcto interrumpir su entrenamiento. Kuroko miraba a un lado de la calle, aburrido. Ni él se creía esa escusa.

El peliceleste se quedó quieto esperando para cruzar y en cuanto el semáforo se lo permitió siguió su camino, todavía no entendiendo qué era lo que hacía yendo a encontrarse con Kagami. A él no le gustaba el as de Shutookai. De nuevo, estaba dudando de sus pensamientos. Su cabeza le decía una cosa pero en cuanto esa idea cruzaba por su mente, su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse ante la simple suposición de estar sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo. Eso no era bueno. ¿O sí?

Kuroko estaba tan perdido en sus reflexiones que en ningún momento se percató de haber pasado delante de Akashi.

— Que pésimos modales, Tetsuya — oyó de pronto el peliceleste, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a un costado de su camino.

Efectivamente, la voz era la de su capitán. Él estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, apoyado contra el mismo y con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Kuroko lo miró seriamente por unos segundos hasta que se dignó a acercarse para saludarlo.

— Buenos días, Akashi-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No es de tu incumbencia Tetsuya — se limitó a responder poniéndose serio.

— Señor Akashi-san, tendré que volver unas cuadras para solicitar a un mecánico — avisaba su chofer, que estaba frente a ellos con el auto detenido pues se les había pinchado una rueda.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos para mirar al sujeto. Le había dicho todo al peliceleste.

— Adelante — fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el hombre se aleje en busca de un profesional que los ayude.

Ambos muchachos lo vieron alejarse y entonces el peliceleste recordó que también tenía algo importante que hacer.

— Um, yo también me retiro. Me deben estar esperando… — decía Kuroko mirando a la nada.

— Yo no te pedí explicaciones Tetsuya — Akashi se le quedó viendo notando enseguida que la mirada del chico sombra trataba de enfocarse mejor en un punto particular.

Akashi se extrañó y siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con lo mismo que veía.

.

.

— Kuroko… — su voz sonaba suave, dulce, como si quisiera sumergirlo en el mismo paraíso.

— Wou wou wou, para la mano ahí, amigo — se quejó Kagami manoteando, incrédulo y sonrojado, la mano del castaño que se acercó a acariciar su rostro.

— Entonces cómo quieres que te lo explique — decía Furihata sin entender.

El castaño le estaba mostrando cómo debería acercarse al peliceleste pero Kagami se incomodaba y molestaba al instante, a él no le gustaba el papel pasivo.

— No me gusta ser Kuroko, porque no mejor haces tú de él y me dices qué hacer.

— Kagami, es sólo una demostración — rió el castaño.

— Así se empieza… — susurró desconfiado.

— Jaja bien, entonces tú has esto mira… — decía tomando una cuchara con un poco de helado y acercándoselo al pelirrojo para que lo probara. Enseñándole algunas cosas que él consideraba "románticas".

Y efectivamente, también era así para los dos chicos que habían llegado al lugar sólo para ver mejor a ese par a través de los vidrios del café.

Kuroko no lo podía creer, Kagami estaba saliendo con su compañero. ¿Para qué lo había invitado si ya tenía a alguien? Sin que pudiera evitarlo, o siquiera entenderlo, todo aquello le sonaba a traición. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos celestes se giraron a ver a su capitán, toda la escena le pareció la antesala de algo peor.

— ¿Akashi-kun? — llamó Kuroko al ver que la mirada de Akashi se entrecerraba viendo la escena que ese par montaba tras el vidrio.

— Kagami Taiga… — dijo Akashi con la voz más espeluznante que Kuroko pudo oír.

Era increíble que alguien lo esté engañando. ¡A él! ¡A Akashi Seijuro! No tenían perdón. Pero el primero en ser eliminado debía ser, sin duda, la competencia. Pues si Kouki no podía ser suyo, no sería de nadie.

Era así. Akashi había puesto sus ojos bicolor en él, desde el partido que tuvieron con su escuela. Aquella noche, Kouki lo sorprendió con lo inútil e increíble que podía ser de un momento a otro. Ese castaño había llamado su atención, pero resultaba que el muy bastardo ¿tenía novio? Nunca. Akashi lo quería, y él nunca perdía. Antes muerto. No él, claro. Si alguien debía morir allí era el intruso de Taiga.

Ante la mirada del peliceleste, Akashi caminó unos pasos hasta la calle en donde paró al primer auto que circulaba por allí. El conductor, un hombre adulto de cabello corto y castaño, se sacó los anteojos y lo miró incrédulo.

— Présteme su arma — ordenó Akashi ante la mirada incrédula del hombre que después de unos segundos le respondió.

— Bueno — dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros, y sacando su preciada pistola de la guantera.

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo rayos tienes eso?! — le reprochó su hija.

— ¡Pero Riko-tan, no pasa nada! ¡Papá se cuida! — saltaba a abrazarla pero la chica no pensó dos veces antes de torcer su rostro con un golpe directo.

Kuroko no sabía qué clase de vista tenía Akashi que más bien parecía de rayos x ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía que tenía una pistola en el auto?! Enseguida, el peliceleste vio como el chico volvía con el arma en sus manos.

— ¡Akashi-kun!

— Muévete Tetsuya — dijo preparando el arma para un disparo certero.

— ¡Espera Akashi-kun! ¡Pueden tener una explicación!

— Que las den en el infierno — sentenciaba posicionándose, cual francotirador, delante de la vidriera del café y escondido tras unas macetas de cemento. No quería testigos.

El pelirrojo no dudó en poner a Kagami en su mira, apuntando lo mejor que podía. Ante el susto de Kuroko, el pelirrojo gatilló pero nada salió del arma. Akashi se molestó y siguió gatillando al suelo, golpeó el arma como si así haría que alguna bala saliera. Mientras Kuroko recuperaba la respiración, el frustrado vengador se estaba molestando.

— Lo siento, las balas vienen en un paquete aparte — sonrió el hombre desde el auto ganándose la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo que sólo se le acercó y le devolvió el arma de mala manera.

Acto seguido, Akashi se encaminó directamente hacia la entrada del café haciendo que Kuroko no tarde en seguirlo. No podía imaginar lo que el capitán haría.

.

.

En el gimnasio de Shutookai ya estaban todos reunidos para empezar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, los titulares se detuvieron un momento a ver la nueva publicación, de otra importante revista de deportes, que Kise no dudó en mostrarles. En verdad, el modelo se la había llevado a Yukio para mostrársela sólo a él pero como estaban todos presentes no veía nada malo en compartirla.

Pero con sólo leer el título, el ojo del capitán se contrajo en un notorio tic.

— ¿"Las sombras de Teiko"? — Kasamatsu leyó sonando molesto. Él no estaba a la sombra de nadie.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Yo no soy la sombra de Shin-chan! — se quejó Takao.

— Um por qué me ponen con Aomine-kun… — susurraba Sakurai fingiendo demencia.

— Jaja otra vez con Murasakibara… — se sonrojaba Teppei al ver como los relacionaban, tanto a él como a sus compañeros.

En una página desplegable podían verse las fotos de los chicos de Teiko, y al lado de cada una la foto de uno de los chicos de Shutookai; "sus sombras" según los editores de la revista. También había una breve descripción de la historia y el juego de ambos así como especulaciones acerca de su trabajo en conjunto o incluso como rivales, pues afirmaban que la complementariedad de ambos jugadores podría ser sumamente interesante.

Realmente era una noticia por demás curiosa, la de dos equipos que se complementen de esa manera pues todos hablaban de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros como las luces del básquet de preparatoria pero el haber encontrado a las "sombras" de los mismos era, de momento, portada de muchas secciones deportivas.

— ¡Senpai soy tu luz! — saltó Kise para abrazar a su furiosa sombra.

— Tsk ¡Suéltame, subnormal! — gritó, irritado y por demás ruborizado, quietándoselo de encima.

— ¡Eres cruel! — lloró el rubio.

— ¡Equipo! ¡Vuelvan al entrenamiento! ¡Vamos a demostrarles que Shutookai no es la sombra de nadie y que patearemos los traseros milagrosos de los de Teiko en las Olimpiadas! — animaba el capitán.

— ¡Sí! — todos volvían al entrenamiento extrañamente animados, sólo para seguirle la corriente a su tempestuoso capitán.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se les quedó viendo a sus espaldas, mientras con su dedo índice los contaba en voz baja. Enseguida se dio cuenta que le faltaban soldados a su tropa.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios están Kagami y Furihata?! — preguntó un molesto Kasamatsu al notar que ni su as, ni el primer suplente estaban entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bien, espero que Kagami y Furihata no se conviertan en verdaderos ángeles XD

Por otro lado, quizás se hayan dado cuenta que cambié el rating y el resumen… jeje si, recién ahora me digno a hacerlo. Además tenía que confirmar que esto es de rating M pues tendrá lemmon y no quiero que nadie se lleve sorpresas.

Como ya les dije alguna vez, me he retrasado con la continuación así que en retribución el próximo capítulo será subido en 2 días. De nuevo, Yuki, GRACIAS.

¡Y muuuuuchas gracias a ustedes por la lectura, los reviews (Siii hay locas que se molestan en dejarme uno XD)! ¡Y nos estamos leyendo! ¡Besos a todas!


	9. Chapter 9

Muy bien, pasaron 2 días y aquí estoy con la continuación. Soy cumplidora, ne? XD Como siempre espero que les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 09**

**.**

"No es lo que parece" pensaron tanto Kagami como Furihata al verse descubiertos, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas. Estaban en shock, con sus cuerpos paralizados y todavía sin poder creer que los hayan atrapado en semejante situación. Ambos chicos de Shutookai se habían quedado inmóviles, cada uno con su cuchara de helado en la boca del otro. Apenas sus ojos se habían movido para ver incrédulos a los recién llegados, atrapados con las manos en la masa. Pero ¡No era lo que pensaban!

Kuroko y Akashi estaban frente a ellos. Sin nada que decir, sólo sus ojos hablaban frente a la escena que ese par montaba frente a sus narices.

— Kouki — Akashi no se veía nada feliz.

Furihata abrió los ojos como platos y sudó frío al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Akashi. El capitán de Teiko parecía enojado, aún así, no entendía el por qué de su enojo, él no estaba haciendo nada malo. Además, no era como si tuviera que darle algún tipo de explicación ¿O sí?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el pelirrojo de ojos bicolor tomó a Furihata del cuello de la campera y tiró de él hasta desprenderlo de Kagami.

— ¡Waahhh Akashi te juro que no hice nada! — ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, Akashi se lo llevaba a rastras sin hacer caso al pataleo del aterrado castaño.

El as de Shutookai veía espantado a su pobre compañero. Se sentía algo culpable. Por ayudarlo, Furihata terminaría quién sabe dónde. ¿Algún día volvería a verlo? El pelirrojo dudaba de esa posibilidad pero en ese momento no había tiempo para preocuparse por el destino de Furihata, todavía tenía que lidiar con Kuroko.

Kagami, aún sin haber podido moverse de su posición, apenas giraba sus ojos a ver al peliceleste que tampoco se veía muy contento. De hecho, sus cejas levemente fruncidas daban cuenta de su enojo aunque, cuanto mejor lo observaba, podía notar la luz de sus ojos celestes apagarse, haciendo que pueda percibir un sentimiento más profundo que un mero enojo.

— Kagami-kun… — susurró el chico — ¿Tú estabas saliendo con Furihata-kun? — efectivamente usó el pasado, "estabas", ya que dudaba que el castaño regrese tal y como lo conoció.

— ¿He? — fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelirrojo — ¡Espera! ¡No! — enseguida se apuró a aclarar después de haber procesado todo lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto sus neuronas dieron la primera señal de vida, Kagami saltó de su asiento dispuesto a explicarlo todo. Aunque ni él lo entendía. Había citado a Furihata para que lo ayude a conquistar a Kuroko a cambio de mostrarle como ser un "tigre" para alguien con el temperamento de Akashi pero nada salió como esperaba. Kuroko estaba a punto de creer que salía con Furihata y Akashi estaba por secuestrar a Furihata para castrarlo, quizás.

— ¡Kuroko, no es lo piensas! ¡Nosotros- !

De pronto el pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, enojado, se lo sacó del bolsillo para apagarlo pero cuando vio de quién era la llamada, su rostro molesto se transformó en uno por demás asustado. Su día iba de mal en peor.

Con una pequeña seña le pidió permiso a Kuroko para contestar. El chico sombra lo miró aburrido permitiéndoselo mientras Kagami sudó frío al atender la llamada.

— ¿Si? — dijo Kagami sonriendo nervioso.

— ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON FURIHATA Y TÚ?! — gritó su colérico capitán haciendo que Taiga aleje su oído del celular — ¡VIENEN YA MISMO PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO! — volvió a gritar — ¡Y TRAE A FURIHATA!

Kagami veía, incrédulo, a través de la vidriera del café como Akashi seguía arrastrando a su compañero hacia un auto para luego ser ayudado por un hombre, por lo que veía, su chofer. Así, el obediente hombre trataba de meter a Furihata en el auto pero el castaño sabía luchar por su vida.

"Eso va a ser un poco difícil" pensó Kagami. Pues quitárselo al chico de Teiko sería una misión que seguramente pondría en riesgo su propia vida. No había dudas, el castaño no tenía salvación.

— ¡¿ME OISTE?! — volvió a reclamar Yukio.

— ¡Pe-pero-! — Kagami no sabía cómo decirle que eso sería imposible.

— ¡¿Quieren que los vaya a buscar?! — amenazó el capitán.

— ¡Ahí vamos! — se apresuró a responder para luego cortar la llamada.

La última vez que Kasamatsu los amenazó con algo así, no dudó en ir a Maji a sacarlos a patadas.

Kagami sólo podía suspirar con pesar. Ese día nada salió de acuerdo a sus planes.

— ¿Debes irte, verdad? — susurró un comprensivo Kuroko. Al fin y al cabo, lo entendió todo. O eso creía.

— Si… Kasamatsu está como loco… — decía con cansancio pero luego su atención volvió al peliceleste a quien le debía una explicación — ¡Kuroko! — sin meditar acerca de lo que hacía, tomó la mano del chico entra las suyas haciendo que el peliceleste se sorprendiera por su gesto— ¡Yo no estoy con nadie! ¡Quiero decir, estoy libre! ¡Sin compromisos! — afirmaba mirando a los ojos celestes del chico.

Kuroko se le quedó viendo. Sus ojos rojos destellaban con un brillo especial, pidiendo que le creyera. El peliceleste le sonrió tibiamente haciendo que Kagami se asombre ante él. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, y le gustó. Era como sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho. Definitivamente ese peliceleste lo estaba enamorando y Kagami todavía no estaba seguro si Kuroko se daba cuenta de ello.

.

.

Con sus pasos en círculos, el capitán de Shutookai estaba por hacer un pozo en medio de la cancha mientras sus demás compañeros miraban por la puerta del gimnasio esperando poder verlos llegar en cualquier momento.

"¡Se perdieron el entrenamiento especial, y hoy tampoco vienen… qué se están creyendo…!" Kasamatsu refunfuñaba con una notoria vena palpitando en su frente.

— ¡Ya llegaron! — avisó Takao haciendo que todos salgan afuera para recibirlos.

A paso tranquilo, Kagami y el recién liberado Furihata aparecían ante ellos. Ciertamente, no les fue nada fácil robarle el castaño al capitán de Teiko pero después de asegurarle que él y Kagami no eran nada y de haberle prometido devolvérselo pronto, Akashi dejó que se lo llevaran no sin antes amenazar de muerte a Kagami y asegurarle a Furihata que se volverían a ver.

Así, ambos chicos veían a sus compañeros con sonrisas nerviosas por haberlos preocupado. Sin embargo, detrás de los sonrientes Sakurai y Takao, pudieron ver a su furioso capitán tratando de liberarse del agarre de Teppei y Kise que lo sostenían para que no vaya a matar a ese par de irresponsables. Pero la fuerza de ambos muchachos no se comparaba con la de un furioso Kasamatsu que no tardó en librase de ellos para salir a correr a sus descarriados kouhais.

— ¡Corran por sus vidas! — advirtió Kise que sintió, igual que Teppei, como el pelinegro se les escapaba.

— ¡¿ESTÁS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?! — fue lo último que Kagami y Furihata escucharon antes de salir corriendo por amor a sus traseros pues su capitán se los patearía hasta el cansancio.

El resto de los presentes veía la escena sintiendo pena por sus compañeros. Debatiéndose entre ir a ayudarlos o resguardarse por su propia seguridad.

— Deberíamos ayudarlos — susurró Sakurai, mirándolos asustado.

— Sí, claro… ¿Estás loco? — reaccionaba un incrédulo Takao — Kasamatsu-san no descansará hasta devolverlos al buen camino de una patada.

— Mmm creo que mejor voy a preparar un té de tilo para el capitán — avisaba Teppei — Takao ¿Aún queda?

— No, ya se acabó toda la caja — respondía como si nada.

— Otra vez… la compré la semana pasada… — se lamentaba el castaño.

Mientras tanto, Kise escuchaba incrédulo la charla de los chicos de Shutookai que platicaban como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. El rubio sonreía nervioso al saber un poco más acerca de la clase de chico del que se había enamorado. Su Kasamatsu Yukio ya estaba en su top five de las personas más temibles que conocía, y en ese mismo momento peleaba la punta, nada más y nada menos, que con Akashi.

— Kise-kun has algo… — pedía Kuroko apareciendo a un costado del rubio.

— ¡Uwaah! — saltaba asustado al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliceleste — ¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!

— Vine con ellos… — susurró aburrido pero luego volvió a decirle — Tú eres su novio Kise-kun, eres el único que puede detenerlo antes de que los mate.

— Jeje — reía nervioso — Si claro… yo puedo — tragaba duro al ver la furia con la que su novio corría a esos dos, y no tenía la menor intención de interrumpir su "ejercicio".

Ante la mirada nerviosa del rubio, y los demás, Kagami y Furihata huían despavoridos de las patadas de su furioso capitán.

Pero entonces alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

— Jaja parece que Shutookai sigue siendo un chiste — resonaba una voz con tonos de burla haciendo que los presentes se giren a ver de quien se trataba.

Frente a ellos, el capitán de Kirisaki Daichi, su futuro contrincante. Hanamiya Makoto se hacía presente acompañado por el resto de su equipo.

Oírlo fue suficiente para que Kasamatsu pare de correr sólo para detenerse a verlo, con una seriedad que inquietó incluso a los propios Kagami y Furihata. Su capitán dejó de prestarles atención, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la figura del pelinegro que había llegado. Incluso los mismos chicos de Shutookai se dieron cuenta del cambio en la mirada de su capitán. De pronto, su seño se frunció mucho más de lo normal. Y él sólo hacía eso cuando en verdad estaba molesto.

No podía mirar a Hanamiya Makoto de otra manera. Kasamatsu aún recordaba lo que ocurrió su primer encuentro.

Teppei, Sakurai y Takao acompañaron la mirada de su superior, algo no les gustaba de todo eso. Pronto un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el lugar. Nadie parecía querer decir palabra alguna y en medio de todos ellos los únicos que se veían a los ojos eran los capitanes de ambos equipos. Demasiada tensión pero, sobre todo, miradas filosas.

"Hanamiya Makoto. ¿Por qué esta aquí?" se decía Sakurai.

"Kasamatsu-san…" Takao se preocupaba al verlo de pronto tan tenso.

"No es posible… todavía tiene el cinismo de aparecerse." Teppei entrecerraba sus ojos, nada de eso le estaba gustando.

"Qué les pasa a todos…" Furihata no entendía porque se habían puesto tan tensos. Pero finalmente comprendía que sólo siguieron a su capitán. Si él estaba nervioso, el resto del equipo sentía sus nervios. Pero Yukio no estaba sólo nervioso, había algo mucho más fuerte detrás de su mirada: rabia.

"Bastardo" Kasamatsu estaba apretando sus dientes para no decírselo en la cara.

— Hanamiya — ante la mirada de sus compañeros, habló el capitán de Shutookai caminando hasta los del equipo rival, enfrentado con su seño fruncido al pelinegro de mirada aburrida y sonrisa socarrona.

Al oírlo Kise se giró a verlo, y por primera vez pudo apreciar a Kasamatsu verdaderamente enojado. El rubio se sorprendió y su pecho se contrajo. Si ese chico despertaba eso en el capitán, no podía provocar otra sensación en Kise.

Kuroko tampoco se quedó exento de la tensión que emergió en el clima del lugar. Ciertamente, su primera impresión hacia aquel sujeto no era nada buena pero, aún peor, algo le decía que la reunión no iba a terminar bien.

Al verlo frente a él, Makoto no dudó en dar unos pasos al frente para acercarse más al capitán. Su sonrisa se agrandó y su lengua pasó por sus labios al tiempo que una de sus manos se acercaba al rostro de Kasamatsu. Sin dejar de verlo tan fijamente como el capitán hacia con él, intentó tomarlo del mentón pero su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

Kise lo había sujeto del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Kasamatsu se sorprendió al ver su reacción y el incrédulo Hanamiya se giró a ver hacia quien lo había agarrado.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes — fue lo único que dijo el rubio, y su mirada se había tornado oscura.

Demasiada tensión en el aire, no estaba dejando que nadie hable para interrumpir cualquier acción de más. Parecía que la primera palabra de más desataría una batalla campal.

— Jajaja pero si justo pasábamos por aquí y simplemente quisimos pasar a saludar — se encogía de hombros para luego mirar sólo a los chicos de Shutookai con una sonrisa de lado — Espero que se hayan preparado bien… — terminaba de decirles para luego darles la espalda — Lo digo por su propio bien, Kasamatsu... no vaya a ser que se repita lo de la última vez…

El capitán de Shutookai dio un par de bruscos pasos al frente pero, ante la mirada burlona de los acompañantes de Makoto, Teppei se había apresurado a detener el brazo de su capitán.

— Jajaja parece que recordaron algo… — se burló Hanamiya apenas girándose para darles una última mirada antes de irse con sus compañeros — Espero que no sean una pérdida de tiempo — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la vista de todos. Así, los visitantes desaparecieron dejando en todos una mirada molesta.

— ¡Tsk. Teppei! — regaño su capitán soltándose de él.

— Capitán, iba cometer una estupidez. No puede dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

Era increíble que pierda la calma tan fácilmente. De hecho siempre le pasaba pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se enojaba de esa manera. Volver a ver al bastardo de Makoto, hizo que su sangre hirviera de rabia.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea! — gruñó Kasamatsu y lanzó un puño a golpear la pared más próxima pero en ese instante alguien volvió a detenerlo.

Ante la sorpresa de Yukio, Kise había atrapado su puño en el aire.

"Que rayos… en serio que está enojado…" se decía Kagami aún sin comprender demasiado la situación "Y ese tipo… es rápido…" miraba a Kise, frunciendo su seño, entendiendo que desaprovechó preciadas horas de entrenamiento.

— Cálmate — pidió el rubio cambiando su mirada seria por una más tranquila y cálida — Necesitas tu mano.

"Pedazo de estúpido, que mierda se mete" se protestó mentalmente Kasamatsu. Hasta que reaccionó a sus palabras.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Al dejarse llevar por su enojo pudo haber lesionado su mano a horas del partido que tendrían contra el equipo de Hanamiya. De haber sido así, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

Y Kise tuvo la lucidez de razonarlo primero. El capitán se vio como un estúpido.

Yukio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose molesto, y aflojó su brazo hasta que el rubio lo soltó.

Sus compañeros de Shutookai veían, impotentes, su enojo. No pudiendo hacer nada por tranquilizarlo, pero agradecían en silencio que el rubio haya estado ahí para que no pierda la calma. Resultaba extraño que sea justo el chico de Teiko quien apaciguara sus ánimos pues por lo general volvía loco a su capitán pero por esa ocasión demostró por qué podía ser un buen compañero para él. En ellos se dibujó una tibia sonrisa. Conocer alguien que pudiera con su capitán, no creyeron vivir para tanto.

— Oigan, oigan, que son esas caras largas~ — se hacía oír una distendida voz que llegaba a ellos haciendo a un lado la tensión del ambiente para dar paso a sus niñerías.

Para la sorpresa de todos, se trataba de Murasakibara, y no venía solo pues detrás de él lo acompañaban otros dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros: Aomine y Midorima.

— Murasakibara — sonreía Teppei al velo llegar justo frente a él con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños sólo para terminar de cortar la distancia entre ellos y plantarle un corto y pequeño beso.

Teppei lo empujó sonrojado, no le gustaba que hiciera eso estando todos sus compañeros mirando pero el pelivioleta solo podía sonreír satisfecho ante su sonrojo.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? — se apresuraba a llegar con él, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Ciertamente le sorprendía verlo en Shutookai. Además, esa mañana que se encontraron no le había dicho nada de que iría a visitarlo a su escuela.

— Hmp, yo sólo pasé por aquí y estos dos retrasados me trajeron hasta este lugar — respondía mirando a un costado.

Pero el pelinegro sólo alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

— Nee Midorima ¿Y qué hacías vagando a dos cuadras de Shutookai? — se burlaba Aomine con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Tsk, cállate. Yo sólo estaba pasando.

— Jaja nadie le cree a Shin-chan — reía Takao mirando a los chicos de Teiko que sólo le daban la razón.

— ¡Takao, cállate! — refunfuñaba el peliverde.

— ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? — preguntaba de pronto Sakurai.

— Haa ¿No me querías ver? — se acercaba Aomine fingiendo enojo, poniendo al castaño incómodamente sonrojado.

— Jee… yo no dije eso — sonreía nervioso al tiempo que sentía como el peliazul no perdía el tiempo y se acercaba a abrazarlo por la espalda.

Aomine debía aprovechar el tiempo antes que lleguen sus "cuñados" además de que se sentía cansado de tanto caminar y estaba por pedirle a su novio que lo arrastre hasta algún banco para poder dormir un rato. Con él, claro está.

Pronto, los chicos de Shutookai se dieron cuenta que tenían entre ellos a cinco de los seis miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Realmente habían pasado varios días desde que estuvieron todos juntos y no entendían la razón por la que volvían a reunirse.

— No, enserio. ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Furihata sin entender el por qué de tan inesperado reencuentro.

— Yo los llamé — dijo, de pronto, una voz femenina haciendo que todos se giraran a verla.

— ¡Entrenadora!

Todos los integrantes de Shutookai sonrieron sorprendidos al verla de nuevo ante sus ojos. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la tuvieron entre ellos pero al parecer ya estaba lista para volver a las canchas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muajaja siii la continuación ha llegado tal y como lo prometí. Por cierto que la realización de este capítulo significó poner mi vida en riesgo! No saben la tormenta que hay por aquí XD Pero más allá de eso, aquí estoy, firme y lista para seguir escribiendo.

Nuevamente, GRACIAS por las lecturas, los reviews, y todo su entusiasmo. Las espero en la próxima actualización que será en 3 días o menos. (Oh, sí. Voy agilizando las actualizaciones que mi tiempo libre se está agotando! XD)

Sin más, besos a todas y ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Chapter 10

¡GOMEEEN! Realmente nada ha salido como lo tenía en mente. Les dije 3 días o menos, y fueron 3 días de más. Sucedió que una de mis mejores amigas, y futura mamá de mi sobrinito, necesitó de mi tiempo y estos días se lo dediqué a ella. Pero ya he vuelto con ustedes, mis otros amores, por eso he aquí el capítulo 10.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

Caminando rumbo a Shutookai, Imayoshi y Wakamatsu marcaban su paso sobre la acera. Por aquel sendero prácticamente no había gente circulando, todo resultaba por demás tranquilo por eso el rubio no se molestaba en callar sus reproches.

— Tsk, de ninguna manera podemos dejar que ese vago se quede con Sakurai.

— Oh vamos Wakamatsu — sonreía el pelinegro — Si hacen linda pareja.

— Cállate. Es un maldito pervertido — gruñía viéndose por demás gracioso para Imayoshi.

— Ajaja ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— Tiene cara de pervertido.

— ¡Ajaja! De verdad que puedes ser muy ocurrente…

Wakamatsu hacía oídos sordos a sus burlas, sin dejar de protestar por lo bajo. Él estaba seguro que el tal Aomine no era la persona indicada para Sakurai y se lo demostraría.

Mientras tanto, Imayoshi no podía creer la perseverancia de ese sujeto pero no hacía más que sonreír juguetón ante sus reproches. Sin embargo, toda la diversión se esfumó de su rostro cuando los vio caminado por la misma calle, en sentido contrario al de él y Wakamatsu.

Hanamiya pasaba con aires de arrogancia, seguido por sus compañeros.

A nadie parecía importarle la situación más que al propio Imayoshi, y en el mismo instante en que sintió a Makoto pasar a su lado, se quedó observándolo de reojo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Imayoshi sólo escuchaba sus pasos cual ecos, y lo único que sentía era la brisa que el cuerpo del contrario provocaba con su andar. Sus ojos seguían la figura hasta perderse de su campo de visión. Luego el resto del equipo los pasó sin siquiera mirarlos. Riéndose y comentado cosas sin sentido.

Pero en contra de lo que pensó Imayoshi, Hanamiya también lo había reconocido. En cuanto se alejó de ellos, su sonrisa se curvó con maldad. Tantos recuerdos.

.

.

Con el viento soplando su cabello, la chica se paraba frente a ellos cual heroína. Ella volvía a tomar su lugar como la entrenadora oficial de Shutookai después de un largo resfrío que la llevó lejos por un tiempo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, de nuevo, con sus problemáticos muchachos.

— ¡Ya se curó! — sonrió Sakurai.

— Te tardaste, ne — Teppei no podía ocultar lo contento que se sentía de verla recuperada.

— ¡Eso le pasa por correr desnuda en la nieve! ¡Le dijimos que no era buena idea! — se reprochó Takao.

— ¡Tsk! ¡¿Y QUIÉN MIERDA ME OBLIGÓ A HACERLO?! — no dudó en correr furiosa hacia el pelinegro para atraparlo en una de sus famosas tomas de luchador profesional.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — trataba de decir aún con las piernas de la chica estrangulándolo.

Ante la nostálgica escena, los chicos de Shutookai no podían sentirse más completos. La extrañaron. Kasamatsu era tan rudo como ella pero no era lo mismo. La entrenadora después de pegarles les regalaba una linda sonrisa; él les fruncía el seño y los obligaba a correr diez veces más. Realmente, estaban muy felices de que haya regresado. Las patadas en el trasero disminuirían, sin duda, un veinte por ciento.

Por su parte, los miembros de Teiko veían incrédulos la fuerza bruta de la chica.

— Etto… Kiyo-chin ¿Quién es ella? — Atsushi tiraba de la camiseta del castaño para hacerse notar.

Murasakibara recordó que en el partido que tuvieron contra los chicos de Shutookai, ella no fue y quien estaba al frente del grupo era Kasamatsu. De hecho era la primera vez que veía a la chica pero, por como la llamaron, no tenía que ser ningún Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta que era su entrenadora. Igualmente, no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

El castaño alzaba un poco la vista para ver al confundido pelivioleta, y sonreía ante la mueca aburrida pero desconcertada del chico.

— Ella es Aida Riko, nuestra entrenadora — explicaba sin dejar de sonreír con nostalgia.

— Sí, esa parte ya entendí pero… no estaba con ustedes en nuestro partido — recordaba Atsushi.

— No, porque estaba en los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y… por qué? — ladeaba el rostro sin entender.

— Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que, cuando estábamos entrenando a principio de año… 

****** Flash Back ****** 

Pasadas las primeras dos semanas de entrenamiento con los nuevos chicos de primero, Shutookai había ido a entrenar a una zona alejada de la ciudad. En ese entonces, nadie les había advertido de la ola de frío que azotaba la región, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se habían quedado atrapados en la cabaña que la chica había alquilado. El frío no daba tregua y la nieve había cubierto de blanco todo a su alrededor.

Si bien parecía no haber nada que pudieran hacer más que esperar que la temperatura se eleve, la siempre dispuesta Riko había organizado una serie de ejercicios para hacer dentro de aquel pequeño lugar.

— ¡Pero entrenadora! — se quejó Takao.

— Qué pasa — la mirada de la chica no daba lugar a la más mínima queja.

— No, nada... — sonreía el nervioso pelinegro.

— Haaa ¿Verdad que sí se pueden hacer aquí dentro, capitán? — preguntó la castaña.

— No creo que haya problema — Kasamatsu aprobaba la rutina.

Así, ambos daban las indicaciones para empezar con el entrenamiento dentro del salón de cabaña. Pero cierto chico de melena estaba totalmente incómodo en ese lugar tan reducido. Takao no veía nada malo en tomarse un receso para jugar un rato en nieve. Pero la entrenadora había sido muy estricta al prohibirle, especialmente a él, que saliera afuera pues Kazunari se encontraba con un principio de resfrío que podría complicar su lugar entre los titulares.

— Bien, sigan trabajando chicos. Voy a tomar un baño — avisaba Riko yéndose de la vista de todos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aprovechando que sus compañeros seguían con sus trabajos de elongación, Takao iba en busca de su campera y se aproximaba a la puerta sin hacer ruido. Lamentablemente, ni bien puso su primer pie afuera, su entrenadora había salido para buscar el cambio de ropa que olvidó. Pero ahí estaba el pelinegro, mirándola desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?! — acusó la castaña apenas envuelta en una toalla y con su pelo goteando agua.

— Yo… ¡Waaahhh! — Takao sabía lo que le esperaba por desobedecerla así que intentó huirle a su suerte.

— ¡VUELVEEE AQUIII! — la furiosa chica ni pestañó antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos, la entrenadora salía en toalla a correr al prófugo entre la nieve. Con su velocidad, Takao demostraba que no entrenó en vano. Mientras, ante la mueca sorprendida de todos, la chica perdía su toalla en medio de la nieve dejando que la vieran como kami la trajo al mundo.

— ¡Waaaahh! ¡Se va a resfriar si corre desnuda en la nieveee! — advertía Takao incitándola para que ya no lo siga.

— ¡Rikooo, te vas a enfermaaar! — Teppei veía preocupado a su amiga, que no dejaba de seguir a Takao.

Mientras, el resto del equipo auxiliaba a su capitán que se había desmayado. Si a Kasamatsu Yukio le daba vergüenza hablar con chicas, que no podía causarle ver una desnuda.

Después de acabada de cacería, todos se encontraban dentro de la cabaña refugiándose en el calor del hogar. Kagami y Furihata tomaban la sopa que muy amablemente había hecho Sakurai para el equipo; Takao apenas abría los ojos tras los moretones que tenía en su rostro; Kasamatsu todavía yacía desmayado en el sofá; y finalmente Teppei cuidaba de Riko, que no dejaba de estornudar.

Al volver, efectivamente diagnosticaron que la entrenadora sufría más que un resfriado y su padre no dudó en llevarla a los mejores especialistas de Estados Unidos pese a que los médicos de Japón le dijeron que la podían tratar perfectamente en su hospital. Así, la entrenadora se fue al otro lado del mundo para curarse dejando a Kasamatsu como el capitán y entrenador provisorio de Shutookai. 

****** Fin Flash Back ****** 

— ¿No es un poco exagerado? — Atsushi lo miraba incrédulo.

— Jaja tal vez. Pero no dirías eso si lo conocieras. La quiere mucho — decía Teppei mirando a Riko.

Takao todavía trataba de recuperar el aire mientras su entrenadora recobraba la compostura. Solía perder la paciencia con su equipo y más con su problemático pelinegro de primer año, aunque Kagami y Furihata también solían hacerla pasar días de furia.

Ante la mirada de todos, el capitán fue el primero en acercarse a saludarla tendiéndole la mano. La chica suspiró profundamente antes de notarlo a su lado, pero al subir la mirada y verlo, sólo le sonrió tomando su mano en forma de saludo.

— Bienvenida Riko.

— Es bueno volver — decía con nostalgia al verse de nuevo en Shutookai.

— Siento interrumpir pero… — Kise alzaba una ceja, escéptico de ese saludo entre la chica y el capitán — ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces aquí? — su pregunta hizo que todos prestaran atención a la chica.

La castaña lo reconoció en seguida pero indudablemente no estaba en sus planes que estuviera ahí.

— Um ¿Kise Ryouta, cierto? — preguntó la chica.

— Así es — se limitó a confirmar mirándola distante — Tú eres… — esperaba por su respuesta.

— Ah, es verdad, no me he presentado ante ustedes — miraba a los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros — Mucho gusto. Yo soy Aida Riko, la entrenadora de Shutookai. Me ausenté por haberme enfermado… — recordaba mirando de reojo a Takao que sólo sonreía nervioso — Y me dieron el alta hace tres semanas pero tardé en hacerle entender a mi papá que me recuperé. En fin, ya estoy aquí.

Aomine, Midorima y Murasakibara la veían asombrados, terminando de entender quién era la persona que les había mandado los mensajes para que fueran a Shutookai. El moreno y el pelivioleta lo habían comentado, y sólo sospechaban de Midorima pero el chico nunca les dijo nada. De cualquier forma, acaban de confirmar que ella se contactó con los tres.

— Oye, a mi no me mandaste nada — se quejaba Kise.

— Lo siento, sólo solicité a los tres mejores — se disculpaba Riko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Dile algo, me está diciendo inútil! — protestaba.

— Tsk, Kise cállate — retaba por lo bajo, haciendo que el rubio acentúe un notorio puchero.

— Lo cierto es que estamos a punto de disputar un importante partido, y viendo las últimas noticias… — la castaña sonreía de lado — Creí que no habría problema en pedir su participación en este entrenamiento — terminaba de explicar ante la duda de todos.

Pronto las caras de sorpresa se borraron para dar paso a miradas y sonrisas desafiantes. Era buena idea tener a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros como rivales de entrenamiento, por su parte, Aomine y Murasakibara no dudaron en aceptar su propuesta. En cuanto a Midorima, éste miró su reloj y vio que aún faltaban un par de horas hasta que empiecen sus clases de piano por lo que entre aburrirse en su casa y entrenar con Takao y sus amigos, prefirió lo segundo. Esa fue su escusa para quedarse.

— Y en cuanto a ti, Kise-kun… No es que no te tuviera en cuenta es sólo que, sabiendo de ante mano que eres un jugador que crece copiando a sus rivales, sería una posible futura desventaja que juegues enfrentándote con mi equipo — su mirada era realmente directa para con el modelo que se sorprendía ante lo dicho.

— ¡Es cierto, sigues siendo el enemigo! — señalaba Takao sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Midorimacchi también es de Teiko! — se quejaba.

— ¡No metas a Shin-chan! — reprochaba abrazando posesivamente al peliverde.

— ¡Oi! ¡Suéltame, Takao!

— Además, tampoco llamé a Akashi-kun… Como si estuviera loca… — Aida susurraba lo último ante la mirada curiosa de Furihata.

— ¿Y Kuroko entrenadora? ¿Él puede jugar con nosotros? — preguntaba un sonriente pelirrojo.

— ¿Quién? — Riko alzaba una ceja incrédula, jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

— Mucho gusto, soy Kuroko — saludaba el peliceleste apareciéndose a su lado.

— ¡Waahh! — saltaba asustada al sentirlo a su lado.

El chico sombra la miraba aburrido, estuvo a su lado casi desde que apareció. Pero, como siempre, nadie notaba su presencia mas que Kagami.

— Bu-Bueno, no creo que haya problema — decía mirándolo de arriba abajo.

No le parecía ser de gran ayuda, por su estado físico, pero si Kagami quería que jugara no veía el inconveniente.

— ¡Bien, al gimnasio equipo! ¡Hay que empezar de una vez con el entrenamiento! — animaba su capitán entusiasmando a sus compañeros.

Faltaban pocas horas para enfrentarse a la preparatoria Kirisaki Daichi, y su entrenadora había llegado en el momento que más la necesitaban, así como su capitán parecía verse mucho más decidido que otras veces, y eso era demasiado viniendo de Kasamatsu. Por su parte, el resto de los chicos de Shutookai no veían nada más motivador que jugar contra Teiko.

Todos siguieron a Riko hasta el interior del gimnasio, yéndose a cambiar los que faltaban, para empezar con la práctica.

Mientras tanto, Kise se había quedado atrás viéndolos alejarse. El rubio no estaba invitado. El modelo jamás se sintió tan excluido y eso bien puso notarse en su triste puchero. Aunque admitiera como validas sus razones para no dejar que entrenara con ellos, le dolía que Kasamatsu no haya hecho nada para evitar que se sintiera así.

En ese momento, sus ojos dorados vieron como Yukio dejaba que todos sus compañeros entren al gimnasio, quedándose atrás para luego girarse a verlo. Kise corrió la mirada, estaba enojado.

Bufando con cansancio, el capitán se aproximó a él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo sin más, sonando casi aburrido.

— Tu entrenadora me hace bulling y tú no le dices nada — se quejó sonando sumamente caprichoso.

— Ella no te hace nada, además ya te explicó por qué no puedes jugar con nosotros — Kasamatsu lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Vete con ella y déjame solo — rezongó como un niño.

El pelinegro entendía perfectamente su mal humor. Pero no por eso iba a caer en su juego.

— Entonces, adiós — terminaba de decir dándole la espalda haciendo que Kise vuelva a verlo — Creí que querías pasar la tarde con nosotros pero veo que me equivoqué… y yo que pensé un método para que Riko te deje entrar…

El rubio se sorprendió ante lo dicho y no tardó en reclamarle por esa solución.

— ¡Senpai, cuál es! — corrió hasta el pelinegro dejando que note su gran sonrisa.

.

.

Ya estaban todos listos para empezar y, mientras los chicos de Teiko salían de los vestidores, la entrenadora de Shutookai se veía abrumada por tantas preguntas.

— Entrenadora, ¿Verdad que va a dejar que Sakurai se siga haciendo cargo de la comida? — preguntaba un esperanzado Kagami.

— ¿Riko, cuando llegaste? — Teppei la veía como una hermana y ella le tenía el mismo cariño, pero en ningún momento le dijo que había llegado al país.

— Entrenadora Aida, ¿Nos trajo algún obsequio? — sonreía Furihata — ¿Puedo elegir el mío?

— Entrenadora, ¿Consiguió novio? …No, ¿Verdad? — el mismo Takao se respondía con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Tsk, ¡¿Y quién mierda piensa en novios?! — reprochó furiosa haciéndole una llave al cuello — ¡¿Tú sí, verdad?!

— No, para nada — intentaba decir.

— Uuuh ve a salvar a tu sombra Midorima — alentaba un gracioso Aomine empujándolo al frente.

— Tsk, por que no vas tú a salvar a la tuya — gruñía molesto y levemente sonrojado al recordar lo que dijo.

Efectivamente, los de Teiko también habían leído las nuevas noticias que circulaban con respecto a ellos y los chicos de Shutookai. Y no les disgustaba en absoluto. Salvo Midorima que quería aparentar eso, y Akashi que nadie sabía si ya las había leído.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Me voy a caer! — se espantaba Kise llamando la atención de los presentes.

— Jaja — Kasamatsu reía bajito — No te vas a hacer nada — decía sin más, guiando su camino.

El rubio entraba al gimnasio, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos. Esa era la única forma que el pelinegro encontró para que no copiara a nadie y se esté entre ellos.

.

.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Demuéstrenle a Riko que no hice de ustedes un grupo de perdedores! — animaba Kasamatsu sacándolos a la cancha.

— ¡SI! — los cinco chicos estaban listos para enfrentar a los cuatro de Teiko.

— Mine-chin, no te pases… — pedía el pelivioleta.

— Murasakibara, si quieres que ganen su próximo encuentro… no tengas piedad… — decía Aomine sonriendo con picardía al ver la mirada decidida de Sakurai, el castaño tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hacer de las suyas.

Midorima veía a Takao con la misma fiereza que él, apoyando la moción de demostrar porque Teiko era invencible.

— Es hora de jugar — Kuroko terminaba de ponerse sus muñequeras mirando fijamente los ojos de los chicos de Shutookai.

Algo había cambiado en sus miradas, una llama se encendía ardiente. Sin dar un paso atrás, se posicionaban frente a los de Teiko aún más confiados que la última vez, más hambrientos de gloria de lo que Kuroko recordaba haberlos visto.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Ni siquiera nos van a esperar?! — se quejaba un castaño de anteojos apareciendo ante ellos, seguido por otros cuatro muchachos.

— Oh por kami-sama, este es nuestro fin — se aterraba Furihata ante la sonrisa incrédula de sus compañeros que veían como su capitán y entrenadora iban a recibirlos, dejando ante sus ojos al trío más peligroso de las ligas de preparatoria, pues Hyuga, Riko y Kasamatsu se habían reunido.

— Senpai, ¿Qué pasa? — Kise escuchaba nuevas voces pero quería ver de quienes eran.

— Hola, tú debes ser el novio de Kasamatsu — saludaba un alto castaño sentándose al lado del rubio.

— Sí, mucho gusto — sonreía feliz — Um, ¿Tú quien eres? — el rubio trataba de ver bajo la venda pero no podía.

— Kobori Kouji, encantado de conocerte, soy un buen amigo de Kasamatsu — decía sonriendo, no pudiendo creer que al fin conocía a chico del que tanto le habló Moriyama.

— ¡Hey, Tatsuya! — saludaba Kagami desde la cancha haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara, pero al hacerlo sus ojos grises se quedaron viendo al pelivioleta que se encontraba tras él.

Himuro no pudo evitarlo, el chico llamó poderosamente su atención. Más de lo que hubiera querido.

— ¡Wakamatsu-san, Imayoshi-san! — sonreía Sakurai ante la mueca aburrida de Aomine. Sus cuñados habían llegado.

— Hmp, estorbos — dijo Midorima aburrido de esperar.

— ¡Shin-chan, más respeto! — exigió Takao desaprobando su comportamiento — Ellos son nuestros senpais.

De los cinco chicos que habían llegado, uno de ellos se había retirado involuntariamente del básquet producto de lo sufrido en su último partido. Justamente por él era que no podían perdonar a Hanamiya. Porque lo había lesionado hasta el punto de hacerlo abandonar el equipo, a él, a quien supo ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Shutookai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Rayos! esto es de humor pero me sale lo "misteriosa y melodramática" XD. Ay como extrañaba a esa loca de Riko y también a mis nuevas incorporaciones!

Bien, una aclaración: Trataré de volver al ritmo propuesto (de publicar cada 3 días). De no ser así, las actualizaciones podrán tardar en un futuro pero nunca por más de una semana. Eso seguro.

Eternas gracias por las lecturas, por los reviews (siempre los leo y tengo en cuenta ;D). MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS. Nos leemos… me he propuesto que en 3 días, búsquenme y verán si logré cumplir! XD


	11. Chapter 11

¿Cómo andan las nenas más bellas del Fanfiction? *mode fujoshi galante on* Yo aquí, escribiendo para pasar el rato XD Bueno, como siempre, he vuelto trayendo novedades del fic. ¡Sean bienvenidas al capítulo 11 de esta historia!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

El anochecer había llegado y el edificio de la preparatoria Shutookai se veía completamente a oscuras, tan sólo el gimnasio podía observarse iluminado. El lugar se encontraba aún ocupado pues desde afuera todavía podían oírse los chirridos de las zapatillas sobre el suelo de la cancha, así como el balón entrando brutalmente por el aro. La práctica se había extendido hasta altas horas de la noche.

Kise se había quedado dormido, o por lo menos eso podía intuir Kasamatsu que veía con cierto asco la baba de rubio cayendo por su boca pocos minutos después de haberse tirado sobre un par de colchonetas para descansar. Incluso veía, aburrido, los dos ojos que le habían pintado con marcador negro sobre la venda. Seguramente había sido el gracioso de Takao, pues lo había visto rondar al rubio cuando éste estaba en su quinto sueño.

Murasakibara y Teppei también habían acabado con la práctica y estaban sentados sobre uno de los bancos que allí se encontraban. Con la cabeza del pelivioleta sobre su regazo, Kiyoshi jugaba con el pelo del chico mientras oía sus quejas de lo cansado que estaba y de cómo sólo él podía hacerlo trabajar tanto mientras, claro, comía una barra de chocolate que había comprado para Teppei pero que él, muy amablemente, se la había "re-regalado".

— ¡Hey! ¡Tatsuya! — llamaba Hyuga al notarlo perdido, mirando a cualquier lado a excepción de la cancha — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás dormido?

— No es nada — respondía volviendo su atención al juego.

En la cancha, Hyuga había tomado el lugar del capitán y junto a Furihata, Kobori, Tatsuya y Kagami le hacían frente al equipo conformado por Aomine, Sakurai y Midorima; que increíblemente tenía su propia porra:

— ¡Buuuu! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡No sabe jugar! — gritaba Wakamatsu ante la mirada aburrida de Aomine, y la incrédula de Imayoshi que lo veía sentado a su lado.

— Wakamatsu-san… — Sakurai no podía creer que le esté gritando eso después de haberse quedado con la boca abierta al ver el tiro sin forma del peliazul.

Pese a que el rubio en realidad formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria Shutookai, sabía de básquet y Aomine era bueno en ello, pero nunca, jamás, se lo diría.

Para Shutookai era el último partido de práctica antes del partido definitivo y estaban dejándolo todo en la cancha, aprovechando cada segundo para superar la fuerza y resistencia que tuvieron el minuto anterior.

Kagami se mostraba más aguerrido que de costumbre. Los primeros 10 minutos, la estrella de Teiko lo había, simplemente, humillado. Era increíble que pudiera tratarse de un chico de apenas 16 años. Pero eso sólo sirvió para sacar al tigre que llevaba dentro.

Nuevamente, el gimnasio se estremecía cuando el pelirrojo clavaba el balón con la fuerza de una bestia. Incluso Kuroko veía con asombro su avance. Como si el tiempo corriera más lento, sus ojos celestes no podían dejar de ver su cuerpo colgando del aro después de la tempestuosa clavada. Desde que iniciaron la práctica hasta ese momento, fue muy poco tiempo y tan impresionante su avance. Era lo mismo que ver jugar a Aomine, tal vez incluso más sorprendente puesto que el pelirrojo aprendía más rápido que él.

— ¡Shin-chaaan! ¡Supera eso!~ — "animaba" Takao con una sonrisa burlona, percatándose del asombro del peliverde al ver la jugada de su pelirrojo compañero.

Midorima se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, "ofendido" por sus burlas. Pues, si él no había hecho ni una sola clavada fue, simplemente, porque no le interesaba no porque no pudiera. Pero sólo consiguió que el pelinegro se tomara el estómago, riendo a carcajadas.

— Kagami-kun… es increíble… — dijo de pronto Kuroko sin dejar de ver como los jugadores volvían a acomodarse para seguir jugando.

— ¿He? — Takao paró de reír solo para verlo sentado a su lado y daba gracias a Kami-sama haberlo visto con anterioridad para no volver a asustase por sus inesperadas apariciones — Haaa si… Kagami es sensacional — sonreía el pelinegro haciendo que el peliceleste se gire a mirarlo como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que dijo — Hehe, no… no me malinterpretes — Kazunari ponía sus manos la frente negando sus especulaciones — No me gusta, a mi… ¡Me gusta Shin-chaaaan!~ — gritaba siguiendo con la mirada al peliverde que pasaba cerca de ellos sólo para comprobar que lo distrajo con sus palabras, pues el chico evitó lanzar su tiro de tres puntos — ¡Ajajaja!

— Tsk, ¡Takao, cállate! — gruñía Midorima, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Para Takao era imposible no amar la forma en que se incomodaba con sus palabras. Pero Kuroko notaba que detrás de esa incomodidad, había mucho más, algo que el peliverde se empeñaba en ocultar. Pobremente, pero lo intentaba.

— Si te gusta Midorima-kun deberías decírselo seriamente, él es algo idiota para esas clase de cosas así que no te lo diría antes de saber que verdaderamente le correspondes — dijo de pronto Kuroko callando a Takao de un segundo a otro.

El rostro del pelinegro fue un monumento al asombro pues nunca se esperó oír algo semejante de él. Pero el chico sombra, sin duda, era muy directo cuando quería. Sin mediar palabras, Takao se apresuró a taparle la boca, luego se giró a ver a Midorima y agradeció a todos los santos que no lo haya oído pues estaba lejos y muy atento a los movimientos de Kagami.

— ¿Kuroko-kun, nadie te enseñó a ser discreto? — decía con una mueca nerviosa y levemente sonrojado.

El peliceleste sólo parpadeó, como si así respondiera su pregunta.

— Shhh… es un secreto… — susurraba viendo divertido al peliverde — Además, como si fuera fácil hablar con Shin-chan… — decía con cierta resignación — ¿No te pasa que cuando le dices algo te mira como si esperara que dejes de hablarle? — preguntaba abrazando al peliceleste sin dejar de taparle la boca, por lo que Kuroko no podía más que aburrirse entre sus brazos, sin poder contestarle, sólo parpadear — Si, lo sé. De seguro allá en Teiko ni siquiera tiene amigos… es decir, encima de su cara de arrogante, puede ser de lo más odioso — se quejaba el pelinegro — Pero… — nuevamente volvía a fijarse en él y no podía evitar que su pecho saltara con sólo verlo correr — Es condenadamente lindo… y tsundere… e inteligente y… — suspiraba sonrojándose — ¿Kuroko-kun, tú crees que estoy loco? — preguntó incrédulo pero el peliceleste sólo parpadeaba en respuesta — Si… supongo que Shin-chan nunca se fijaría en mi… se pone nervioso y todo cuando me acerco a él… pero empiezo a creer que es porque realmente lo molesto… ¿Tú qué piensas?

— Hm… — el tranquilo Kuroko parpadeaba por enésima vez tratando de hacerse entender.

— Supongo que tienes razón… ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Voy decirle a Shin-chan lo que siento de una buena vez! — sonreía decidido ante la incredulidad del peliceleste — ¡Gracias por tus consejos Kuroko-kun! — terminaba de agradecer aburriendo al 11 de Teiko.

.

.

Pasada la medianoche, las luces se apagaban y las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron. Como entrenadora, Riko se había quedado hasta el final para asegurar el lugar. Ya todos se habían ido y los únicos que quedaban para acompañarla eran Hyuga y Furihata.

— Muy bien, todo listo. ¿Nos vamos? — la castaña les sonreía para luego emprender juntos su camino a casa.

Las calles oscuras, desiertas, y silenciosas hacían que puedan oírse perfectamente sus pasos. El cielo despejado, comenzaba muy lentamente a cubrirse de nubes. Estaban pronosticados días de lluvia en esos días, y el viento que se sentía podía anticipar que el servicio meteorológico no se había equivocado.

El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo pero la curiosidad de Hyuga pudo más.

— Ne, Riko — llamó el castaño teniendo la atención de sus dos acompañantes — ¿Por qué los de Teiko se fueron con nuestros compañeros? — inquiría después de habérselo preguntado todo el camino. Ciertamente, le resultó extraño que cada uno de ellos se haya ido acompañado por un titular de su escuela.

Furihata sonrió nervioso y miró a otro lado. No quería oír lo que vaya decir Hyuga al enterarse.

— ¿Y tú por qué crees que se fueron en parejas? — volvía a preguntar Aida mirándolo con burla.

El castaño lo pensó unos segundos hasta que esa remota posibilidad, que no quiso creer en un principio, se hizo presente. Pronto, en su rostro se leyó perfectamente un: "No puede ser que ellos…"

— Oh sí… — sonreía Riko pues ella había leído las noticias de sus compañeros, enterándose que en su ausencia sus pichones volaron a otros nidos.

.

.

El peliazul no podía sentirse más aburrido, acompañar a Ryo a casa nunca le había parecido tan cansador. Y no por él, sino por sus cuñados, que insistieron en ir con ellos porque ambos vivían a dos y tres cuadras de la casa del castaño.

— Y dime Aomine-san, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Sakurai siempre saca muy buenas notas y sinceramente nos gustaría que saliera con un chico que termine graduándose de la universidad — sonreía Imayoshi abrazando al moreno con toda confianza.

— ¿He? — Daiki ya estaba teniendo sueño.

— Aomine-san es un chico muy decidido — sonreía Sakurai mirándolos a los tres abrazados, mientras caminaba de espaldas a forma de juego.

Por su parte, el peliazul no sabía cómo rayos había terminado entre Wakamatsu e Imayoshi.

— Pues más te vale no hacerte el vago Aomine — amenazaba el rubio, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Definitivamente, caerles bien a sus cuñados sería más problemático de lo que imaginó. ¿Subir sus calificaciones para poder salir con él? Por qué no le pedían que se haga astronauta, eso le sería más posible.

.

.

Con el viento fresco soplando sus rostros, Kagami y Kuroko caminaban rumbo a la casa del peliceleste. Como era tarde, el pelirrojo le propuso acompañarlo y ante las miradas de "anda, ve con él" de Takao y Kise, Kuroko terminó aceptando.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena, ambos caminaban en silencio. Kuroko no parecía incómodo con el ambiente pero Kagami parecía inquietarse en busca de alguna palabra para comenzar a hablarle. Pero no sabía qué decirle para que le resultara "interesante" al peliceleste. Finalmente, las clases de Furihata fueron un fiasco, no había aprendido nada y en momentos como ese era que se acordaba de su castaño compañero.

— Kagami-kun… — el pelirrojo era sorprendido por la tenue voz del peliceleste que comenzó a hablarle, pero luego Kuroko pareció meditar lo que le diría — Um… ¿Por qué tu senpai dejó el básquet?

Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Cuando los presentaron, él notó enseguida la pequeña opacidad de melancolía que nubló su rostro al ser presentado como "una eminencia ya retirada de Shutookai". Pese a que trató de ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa, Kuroko lo sintió.

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Taiga no sabía que decirle. A decir verdad, era un tema que no solía tocarse entre los miembros de Shutookai. Después de dar un leve suspiro, se dispuso a decirle lo poco que sabía.

— …Él no lo dejó porque quiso… — decía poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y alzando la cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo — No sé mucho porque sucedió el año pasado… cuando aún no estaba… pero se sabe que fue el capitán del equipo antes que Kasamatsu… y que, si dejó el básquet, fue por una lesión que perjudicó su brazo…

El de ojos celestes comprendió que se trataba de algo más grave de lo que pensó. Dejar de jugar por una lesión, Kuroko no podía imaginar peor manera de dejar el deporte que uno ama. Era triste, en verdad lo sentía por él.

.

.

El pelinegro pedaleaba mientras el chico de Teiko descansaba en su carro. Midorima ni siquiera quería oír a su madre reprocharle por no haberse presentado a sus clases de piano; lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir la brisa en su cara.

Mientras tanto, Takao sabía que le debía un favor por haber arreglado su bicicleta pero no esperaba que el chico se aprovechara de él de semejante manera. Como pago, debería ser su "transporte personal" por los próximos dos meses. Era un abusivo.

— Maldito Shin-chan… como si no tuvieras piernas… — se quejaba el pelinegro pedaleando a más no poder. Su plan de caminar juntos hasta su casa para tomarlo de la mano y confesarse sus sentimientos se había ido a la mierda.

— Hmp.

El pelinegro rodaba los ojos ante la vuelta de sus monosílabos. Sin duda, Midorima era un chico de pocas palabras. Y, aún así, no entendía como podía entender cada uno de sus "hmp" como si fuera una frase armada. Su tono de voz, su expresión, todo jugaba cuando trataba de entenderlo. Y, si bien a veces era realmente un misterio, cada vez podía leerlo mejor.

— Takao — llamó el peliverde con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ha? — respondía saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— …Ese sujeto que jugaba con ustedes… — comenzaba a decir como si nada, sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en el pelinegro — Acaso…

— Shin-chan — interrumpió Takao extrañando al peliverde — Si no se lo dices a nadie, te diré lo poco que sé… — su mirada oscurecida, se escondía bajo su flequillo y su mente viajaba a aquellas memorias que Kasamatsu un día le confió.

.

.

Bajo la luz de los faroles, Kise escuchaba atentamente lo que el pelinegro estaba por decirle. Al principio se arrepintió por habérselo preguntado, la expresión del capitán dejaba entrever que su cabeza se alborotaba llenándose de malos pensamientos, pero finalmente Kasamatsu se dignó a responder su inquietud.

— ¿Por qué me puse así cuando vi a Hanamiya? — repitió su pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, notando el halo de preocupación en las orbes doradas del rubio. En seguida corrió la mirada a un rincón de la calle por la que caminaban, perdiéndose en los recuerdos — …Ese bastardo, malhirió a nuestro capitán… — dijo asombrando a Kise que percibió en seguida la furia en sus ojos.

Kasamatsu aún veía claramente la secuencia de lo que desembocó en el retiro de su superior.

****** **Flash Back** ******

La diferencia del marcador era mínima, y los equipos se retiraban a sus vestidores a la espera del último tiempo. Shutookai, en ese entonces, estaba compuesto por: Kasamatsu, Hyuga, Teppei, Tatsuya e Imayoshi. El equipo estaba en apuros, demasiado cansados y golpeados para continuar. Y lo peor fueron las discusiones que sus miembros estaban reclamándose puertas adentro.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Viste lo que le hizo a Kobori! — gruñó Kasamatsu mirando furioso a su capitán que parecía no querer oírlo, molestándolo todavía más — ¡Tsk, hijo de puta! — pateaba el primer casillero que encontraba.

— ¡Kasamatsu-san, por favor! — Riko no sabía que más hacer para calmar los ánimos de su equipo.

Ni siquiera Teppei podía hacer algo por devolverles la calma y mientras Tatsuya prefería callar antes que seguir exacerbando los ánimos, Hyuga hacía lo imposible por contenerse. Todos, en especial Kasamatsu, estaban furiosos por la baja de Kobori. El castaño había recibido un golpe directo de Hanamiya pero nadie más que ellos lo había visto. Yukio protestó y con cuatro fauls corría el riesgo de ser expulsado. Estaba furioso y no entendía como Imayoshi no quería reconocer lo que el bastardo de Makoto le había hecho a su propio compañero.

— ¡Él no lo hizo a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente! — trató de remediar Imayoshi pero sus palabras sólo fastidiaron más al chico de ojos azules que no dudó en tomarlo de la camiseta y acorralarlo contra los casilleros, haciendo que su espalda golpee bruscamente contra el metal. Todo su respeto y admiración se habían ido al carajo con las palabras necias de su capitán.

— ¡Kasamatsu-san! — Riko y sus compañeros no sabían qué hacer.

La furia del pelinegro era realmente palpable, su cuerpo emanaba odio, pensando que su compañero y amigo, Kobori, estaba desmayado en la enfermería.

Sus ojos azules, enmarcándose bajo cejas profundamente fruncidas, dibujando su frustración, se enfrentaban directamente a los ojos sorprendidos y aturdidos de su capitán. Entonces lo vio a los ojos y lo supo.

A través de sus anteojos, era igualmente perceptible, podía verlo. El seño de Kasamatsu se fruncía aún más al reconocer la razón por la que lo defendía tanto. Eran compañeros de aula y alguna vez Imayoshi le había comentado que fue compañero de secundaria del tal Makoto, alguna vez vio en sus ojos y sonrisa algo parecido a la nostalgia cada vez que hablaba de él.

Y al verlo lo entendió.

El muy idiota estaba enamorado de Makoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los amores son ciegos, ne? Ojalá les haya gustado esta vuelta dramática que tomó el fic, que será al menos por estos capítulos. Cualquier cosa, saben que las críticas y peticiones siempre serán bienvenidas.

Muchas gracias por leer. Se las ama por estar ahí, del otro lado, siguiendo la historia. Y más gracias a las loquillas que me dejan sus comentarios. Mis adoradas, como las amo. Saben que estoy a su disposición y que sus peticiones siempre son tomadas en cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

¡Nos leemos!~


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hi, hi! ¿Cómo han pasado estos días? Yo, pues aquí tranquila, convirtiéndome en tía XD Si, si, ha sido una semana de sorpresas para mí. En fin, entre todo eso, tuve tiempo para continuar con la historia (A que soy genial? XD) Así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Sean entonces bienvenidas a leer la continuación de esta historia!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

****** _Flash Back_ ******

Sus firmes manos fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que soltaron al capitán. Kasamatsu no sabía qué pensar, estaba tan abrumado por lo que Imayoshi estaba haciendo. Ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros, el molesto pelinegro se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar dejando a todos completamente en silencio. Por su parte, el de anteojos bajaba la cabeza no queriendo enfrentarse a sus miradas. Pero el resto de Shutookai lo veía disimuladamente, sintiendo que Kasamatsu, aún en su sobresalto, tenía algo de razón. Su capitán no estaba actuando como siempre.

Constantemente había puesto al equipo por sobre el resto de sus prioridades, y entonces Kasamatsu no entendía cómo podía cambiar tanto, cómo podía ser tan necio de no querer ver lo que Makoto le hacía al grupo. A ellos les bastó verlo por segunda vez para confirmar que el chasquido de sus dedos era lo mismo que una sentencia de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Imayoshi, como capitán, pudo haber reclamado por las faltas cometidas al equipo pero prefirió callar, creyendo ciegamente que se trataron de faltas involuntarias. En su lugar, el propio Yukio y sus compañeros salieron en defensa de sus camaradas, terminando con amonestaciones sin sentido.

A minutos de terminar el encuentro y con ellos abajo en el marcador por una mínima diferencia, Yukio no quería perder así. Sentado en una de las bancas, su rostro se ocultaba con la vista al suelo, sintiendo como sus uñas se marcaban en la palma de sus manos. Estaba furioso.

En ese momento, alguien apareció para decirle que debían volver a la cancha, era Imayoshi. Pero el de ojos azules sólo se paró y, sin mirarlo, lo pasó de largo, volviendo al vestuario con sus compañeros. Al llegar vio que Kobori estaba entre ellos.

— Kobori — la voz de Kasamatsu hacía que el castaño se gire a verlo dejando que notara la venda en su frente — …¿Cómo estás? — preguntó casi sin pesar.

— Mejor, gracias — intentó tranquilizar ante las miradas esperanzadas del equipo.

— Fue Makoto, ¿verdad? ¡Fue a propósito! — reclamó Yukio.

— ¡Kasamatsu! — Imayoshi aparecía detrás de él, regañándolo por su insistencia en querer culpar al capitán del otro equipo.

El chico de ojos azules sólo se giró a retarlo con la mirada, aún resguardando el poco respeto que le tenía.

— Ellos… — recordaba Kobori — Sonrieron antes de golpearme… — eso fue lo último que vio, un segundo antes de perder el conocimiento.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Yo sabía! — gruñó Kasamatsu.

— ¡Esos desgraciados! — Hyuga tampoco se quedaba callado.

— ¡Ya basta! — Riko ya no podía contener la frustración que le generaba verlos así, sin poder hacer nada por contenerlos.

Los ojos de todos se apartaron, demostrando la impotencia que sentían en un momento como ese. Mientras tanto, Kasamatsu no hacía más mirar fijamente a su capitán quien simplemente corrió la mirada a un costado. Imayoshi estaba tan confundido, sentía que tenía el mundo en contra suyo, y del otro lado, a la única persona que llegó a importarle en la vida. Él sabía quién era, sabía qué clase de persona era Makoto, él no haría algo así.

Nuevamente, los equipos volvían a la cancha para disputar el último cuarto.

Kirisaki Daichi ya los estaba esperando, y los de Shutookai no tardaron en posicionarse para terminar el partido. Debido a sus cuatro faltas, Kasamatsu, muy a su pesar, debió quedarse en el banco de suplentes al menos hasta que llagaran los 5 minutos finales. Por otra parte, Kobori volvía al juego.

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente que Yukio no creía soportar más tiempo en la banca. El partido continuaba muy reñido, sus compañeros no se daban por vencidos. Shutookai hacía lo posible por soportar los golpes y la presión. Mientras, Riko los observaba inquieta, temiendo por el daño sufrido.

Los últimos minutos, Kirisaki Daichi había logrado colocarse 15 puntos sobre ellos, pero también había llegado el momento de que Yukio vuelva a la cancha.

Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo, el ambiente era demasiado tenso para despertar la euforia de la gente que simplemente se limitaba a ver el espectáculo de crueldad que tan perfectamente llevaban a cabo los chicos de Hanamiya. Su seño fruncido solo se dedicó a ver a Makoto, no pudiendo creer que haya convertido a su capitán en un títere de sus mentiras. ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorado que no podía ver la clase de basura que era Hanamiya? ¿O era que no quería ver en lo que se había convertido?

Kasamatsu se rindió, no podía hacer nada para que Imayoshi vea algo que no quería ver. El amor nunca le pareció tan absurdo y estúpido. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo que si Hanamiya llegaba a lastimar a alguien más, pagaría caro. Nadie lo conocía enojado. Jamás nadie vio de lo que podía ser capaz una vez perdido los estribos de su propia sensatez.

El turno de Teppei para sacar daba el inicio para finalizar el partido. Estaba acabando, y Shutookai no podía recuperarse.

Con el balón en manos de Kasamatsu, el pelinegro prácticamente no veía alternativas viables para un buen pase. Los segundos se acababan y estaban perdiendo. Pero en ese segundo de frustración, su capitán apareció para quitarle el balón y correr hasta el aro contrario. Yukio no percibió cuándo ni cómo, pero Imayoshi ya se encontraba muy cerca del aro rival. En ese instante, recordó sus palabras, esas que alguna vez le dijo poco después de asumir como capitán.

Ese día el puesto estaba siendo disputado entre él e Imayoshi pero, por mayor experiencia, el chico de anteojos se había quedado con la capitanía de Shutookai. Kasamatsu no podía sentirse más satisfecho, ciertamente no creía que ser capitán fuera lo suyo. Pero no así era para Imayoshi que, después de ponerse la camiseta con el número 4, le dijo muy claramente:

"_La capitanía es mucho más que sentido de dirección, Kasamatsu. Ser capitán significa ser la luz que guía a tus compañeros pero, aún así, eso no quiere decir que seas su nana. Debes ser firme y motivador. No debes caer en los halagos fáciles pero sí debes demostrarles que pueden hacer lo que se propongan. Y sobre todo… ser el capitán significa ser el último en rendirse. Cuando todos se sientan perdidos es cuando, más que nadie, debes ir hacia adelante y enfrentar lo que sea por el equipo."_

Y ahí estaba, corriendo con el balón en su mano, en busca de esos puntos que Shutookai siempre mereció pero que miserablemente les fueron arrebatados con sucias trampas.

Imayoshi era el capitán y en ese momento no pudo pensar en nadie mejor que ocupara su lugar.

Pero en ese momento, el eco de un chasquido de dedos lo paralizó, tanto a él como a sus compañeros. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Simplemente se quedaron inmóviles viendo como el cuerpo de su capitán caía al suelo siendo aplastado por otros dos jugadores que cayeron sobre él en el intento de "bloquear" su tiro. Incluso las personas de la tribuna contraían sus rostros sintiendo en carne propia el golpe seco del pelinegro.

El árbitro subió el brazo; los chicos de Shutookai concentraron sus miradas aturdidas en la figura de su capitán que se perdía entre los otros dos. Pronto un grito hizo que sientan su piel erizarse.

— ¡Aaaahhgg!

— ¡Capitán! — Teppei fue el primero en ir a socorrerlo, pues tanto Kasamatsu como Hyuga o Tatsuya se había quedado petrificados ante su grito.

Al llegar con él, Kiyoshi apartó rápidamente a los otros dos y entonces vio como Imayoshi se tomaba fuertemente el brazo, frunciendo el rostro con dolor. Realmente había caído muy mal sobre su brazo. Podía verlo fuera de lugar.

— ¡Riko! — llamó el castaño sacando a la chica de su estupefacción para salir corriendo hacia él, comprobando el daño de inmediato.

En segundos, personal de emergencia se llevaba al capitán cuyo brazo no dejaba de apretar como si fuera la única forma de aminorar el dolor. Detrás de él, aún parado en la cancha, Kasamatsu pudo ver como Makoto ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Imayoshi pasó frente él en la camilla. Su rostro perdido, sin un gramo de compasión, parecía un trozo de hielo ante su padecimiento.

Eso había colmado el límite de paciencia que se le conocía. Con sus puños cerrándose con ira, Kasamatsu ya no lo resistió.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tenían la ventaja! — Lo empujó alertando enseguida al resto de los jugadores, al árbitro y púbico presente — ¡Desgraciado!

— ¡Kasamatsu! — Tatsuya no tardó en sujetarlo del brazo antes que comience a soltar golpes por doquier.

En seguida, intervinieron el árbitro y demás adultos que vigilaban el partido. La cancha se llenaba de chicos de ambos equipos que discutían con los ánimos caldeados, y el lugar no tardó mucho más en volverse una verdadera batahola. Finalmente, Kirisaki Daichi se había quedado con la victoria, y Shutookai fuera de la competencia.

Pero cuando nada parecía empeorar, se dieron cuenta que esa noche había significado mucho más que la pérdida de un campeonato. Según el doctor que lo atendió en la guardia, su capitán se había dislocado el codo y producto de esa lesión había sufrido el desgarro de la zona.

Imayoshi permaneció por varios meses en el hospital, dejando la capitanía a quien fue siempre su primera opción: Kasamatsu.

A partir de allí, Yukio fue quien se hizo cargo de dirigir al equipo aún en contra su voluntad, pues el primer mes se resistió a usar la camiseta con el numero 4. Y no fue hasta después de recordar su promesa, y las palabras de Imayoshi, que aceptó ser el nuevo capitán de Shutookai.

"_Te juro que si llegas a lastimar a alguien más…vas a conocer de lo que soy capaz"_

"_Ser capitán significa ser la luz que guía a tus compañeros…"_

"_Cuando todos se sientan perdidos, es cuando, más que nadie, debes ir hacia adelante y enfrentar lo que sea por el equipo."_

****** _Fin Flash Back_ ******

— Y fui muy claro aquella vez — continuó Kasamatsu ante la mirada abrumada del rubio — Cuando acepté ser el capitán, lo hice sabiendo que en cualquier momento volveríamos a enfrentarnos con Makoto… pero sería conmigo como capitán — sus ojos subieron a mirarlo fijamente, apreciando el semblante preocupado de Kise.

Era difícil hablarle teniendo en la cabeza tantos recuerdos. De pronto se sintió en la misma vulnerabilidad que Imayoshi. Lamentablemente, también se había enamorado. Pero aún así, le era imposible comparar a Kise con Makoto. Lo que ese par de ojos dorados reflejaban jamás se podrían rebajar a la indiferencia que Imayoshi siempre recibió de su ex compañero.

— Kise, contigo como testigo, me basta para reafirmar mi promesa — su voz firme y segura hizo que el rubio se extrañara y temiera por lo que estaba a punto de oír — Juro que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a Hanamiya, Shutookai va a ganar. Así sea a costa de su capitán.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — el rubio no tardó en inquietarse ante esa promesa.

— Digo que mi tiempo en Shutookai será bien aprovechado si al menos logro que el equipo llegue a las finales, de lo contrario…

— De lo contrario, qué — insistió Kise molestándose por la forma de hablar de Kasamatsu.

— De lo contrario… me veré obligado a jugar su juego… — terminó de decir asombrando al rubio con sus palabras.

.

.

Midorima se sorprendía al ver, por primera vez, triste a Takao. Desde donde estaba podía ver su cabeza gacha y sus ánimos por el suelo. Comprendió que efectivamente se sentía afectado por el pasado de su equipo aunque él no lo haya vivido. Era extraño, su tristeza lo ponía ¿molesto? No, "molesto" no era la palabra. Quizás "deprimido". No, no entendía qué era lo sentía. De pronto sentía un agujero en medio del estómago y una presión en su pecho que casi sentía doler.

— Shin-chan… — dijo de pronto el pelinegro sacando a Midorima de sus pensamientos — ¿Tú crees podamos ganarle a Makoto? — preguntó haciendo que el peliverde frunza levemente el seño.

— Takao — llamó seriamente — Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que te he escuchado decir desde que te conozco — dijo sacando un mueca ofendida del 6 de Shutookai — ¿Has entrenado todo este tiempo para terminar preguntándote si podrás ganar o no, a horas del partido?

— ¡No! ¡Yo entrené todo este tiempo para demostrarle a mis senpais que ahora también soy parte del equipo y que, por lo tanto, también tengo el deber de patear el trasero tramposo de Hanamiya! — chilló molesto para, unos segundos después, sorprenderse por sus palabras.

Midorima sonreía de lado ante la estupefacción del pelinegro.

— Hmp, si tú lo dices — el peliverde le siguió el juego.

Takao estuvo a punto de replicar pero no se le ocurrió nada, estaba algo avergonzado por reaccionar así frente a él. Pero, al fin y al cabo, debía admitir que se sentía mejor después de aclarar su mente.

— Shin-chan… — susurró.

— Dime — el peliverde no dejaba de sonreír casi con arrogancia.

— Gracias.

— Hmp, yo no te dije nada para que me agradezcas — se sonrojó.

— Shin-chan, te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo — aseguraba comenzando a pedalear de nuevo.

— A mi no me prometas nada, primero juega — rezongó el avergonzado peliverde.

De pronto, las malas sensaciones habían desaparecido. Ya no sentía nada en su pecho que lo hiciera incomodarse. Su corazón retomaba un ritmo vivaz, pero eso sólo le provocaba cierto ¿entusiasmo? No, no era "entusiasmo". Quizás "felicidad". Definitivamente eso era grave. Y más porque estaba seguro que la causa de todo era el chico que pedaleaba frente a él.

No era parte de Shutookai, mucho menos amigo de sus jugadores, y sin embargo, desde el fondo de su corazón, Midorima quería que ganaran ese partido. Ya sea para jugar contra ellos en la competición que se avecinaba o, simplemente, para ver la sonrisa de Takao.

"Mierda… es más grave de lo que pensé…" se decía el chico de Teiko viendo la espalda del pelinegro.

— Shin-chan, esta goteando. ¿Que esta cosa no tiene un techo o algo así? — dijo de pronto al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia mojar en su nariz.

— Esto no es un convertible, Takao — respondió tan serio como siempre, volviendo a la conversación, y sacando un leve puchero del de melena — Mejor date prisa.

— Méndigo Shin-chan… ya vas a ver cuando le ganemos a Makoto, el próximo serás tú y tus amigos milagrosos… — refunfuñaba ante la sonrisa arrogante del peliverde.

Jamás se lo diría, pero estaba feliz de oírlo tan decidido.

.

.

— Kagami-kun… — llamó Kuroko haciendo que el pelirrojo deje de caminar para verlo a su lado.

El peliceleste se había quedado con la campera del pelirrojo a modo de paraguas. Poniéndola sobre su cabeza y hombros, el chico de Teiko se protegía de la lluvia, mientras Kagami insistía en estar bien así como estaba pese a que su remera comenzaba a mojarse.

Kuroko había estado pensando. El partido que pronto tendrían no sería nada fácil, pero ellos eran realmente fuertes. Kagami contaba con sus compañeros, jugadores dignos de admirar, así como con su propia fuerza y habilidad pues Taiga era un chico con un potencial que pocas veces vio. Juntos había progresado, y era momento de demostrar cuanto habían crecido.

— Hm, ganen Kagami-kun — dijo el peliceleste son una pequeña sonrisa sacando una más amplia del entusiasmado pelirrojo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Te lo prometo! — Taiga estaba decidido a hacer de su próximo encuentro el comienzo de una nueva historia.

.

.

El gran día no tardó en llegar. El estadio comenzó a colmarse de gente, mitad porque el partido no tardaba en empezar y mitad por el temporal de lluvias que se había instalado por esos días en la cuidad.

Esa tarde se disputaban los últimos dos partidos que definirían a las dos preparatorias restantes que entrarían a participar en las Olimpiadas Extra-Ordinarias de Básquet en el nivel de preparatoria; Shutookai era uno de esos cuatro equipos que definirían su situación. Y mientras sus jugadores concentraban en el vestuario minutos antes de salir a jugar, los chicos de Teiko caminaban entre los pasillos del estadio yendo hacia las plateas. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida, todo el que los veía se volteaba a susurrar sobre ellos y lo invencibles que eran. Aunque a los últimos dichos debía sumarse que estaban yendo a presenciar lo que muchos veían como "El partido de sus sombras".

Con Akashi caminando al frente, seguido de cerca por Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko y Kise, los cinco vestidos con los equipos deportivos de Teiko, se dirigían a sus asientos sin hacer caso a las miradas y susurros de la gente.

— ¿Has visto? Son los de la Generación de los Milagros… seguro vienen a ver a los de Shutookai.

— Pues claro, tonto, que no ves que es su equipo rival.

— Yo creía que eran novios.

— Eso dicen, pero la otra vez leí en una columna deportiva que Shutookai casi les gana en el partido que los enfrentó y que desde entonces los de Teiko los tienen entre ceja y ceja.

— Pero mi hermana fue a ver el partido y me dijo que terminaron de novios con los de Shutookai…

— Tu hermana está obsesionada con esas cosas…

Faltaban escasos minutos para que deban hacerse presentes en la cancha. El estadio ya podía verse poblado de espectadores y, entre todos ellos, sobresalían las coloridas cabezas de los jugadores prodigio de Teiko. Algunos más tensos que otros, como Midorima y Kuroko; otros más bien serios, como Aomine o Akashi; y finalmente Kise que no dejaba de ver su celular para confirmar que faltaba poco para que salgan de los vestuarios, y Murasakibara que aún no llegaba.

[ ¿Dónde rayos te metiste, Murasakibaracchi? ] Kise enviaba el quinto mensaje con las mismas palabras.

Habían quedado en verse todos juntos en la entrada del estadio pero el pelivioleta nunca apareció.

A poco tiempo de iniciar el encuentro y mientras Kiyoshi escuchaba los gritos de aliento que su capitán les dirigía, Murasakibara no aparecía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gomen por el tiempo de retraso, saben que no es mi intención actualizar tan tarde pero las cosas por aquí están tomando su tiempo o mejor dicho "mi tiempo" XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado mis bellas nenas! Como siempre, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, y a las loquillas que me dejan sus comentarios, eternas gracias por sus bellas palabras, y por supuesto que serán tomadas en cuenta. Qué más decir, me encanta poder sacarlas del aburrimiento aunque sea un rato ;D

¡Sin duda volveré con más! ¡Nos leemos!~ *Besos de fujoshi enamorada*


	13. Chapter 13

Gomeeennn. Estos días fueron, simplemente, terribles. ¡¿Cómo demonios alguien puede llevarse 9 de 15 materias?! ¡Es lo que le pregunté a mi hermano todo el puñetero mes! En fin, sumado a eso, el trabajo de medio tiempo que conseguí (sin querer XD) también está tomando mi tiempo. Qué más da, a lo que vinimos: nuevo capítulo. Sean bienvenidas.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

El ambiente estaba enmarcado en la quietud, salvo las tenues voces que salían del televisor y el sonido arrullador de la lluvia contra las ventanas. Echado sobre el sillón de su living, Imayoshi estaba tapado con una manta hasta la cintura, viendo cualquier cosa en la pantalla. Ciertamente, nada le interesaba, su mente sólo podía pensar y repensar que, en ese momento, Shutookai estaba a punto de volver a jugar contra Makoto y su equipo.

Su rostro serio, pero a la vez tenso, sólo demostraba lo intranquilo que se sentía. Había pasado casi un año desde su último encuentro y todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

***** **Flash Back** *****

— ¡Kasamatsu! — gritaba Imayoshi viendo que el pelinegro no se movía y, con el balón en sus manos, el tiempo corría en su contra.

El partido ya estaba por terminar y estaban perdiendo, Imayoshi podía sentir la frustración de todos sus compañeros en carne propia, por eso no culpaba a Kasamatsu por sentirse tan perdido en un momento así. Pero, como capitán, Imayoshi no podía permitirse quedarse de brazos cruzados, él más que nadie debía salir al frente de Shutookai para hacer que sus compañeros lo sigan pues sabía que, llegado el momento, lo superarían.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, el capitán salió en busca del balón. Corrió hasta tomarlo de las manos de Yukio que sólo pudo quedarse viéndolo driblear hasta posicionarse para su tiro. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, pudo oírlo perfectamente. Cuando saltó para su tiro de tres, un chasquido de dedos se oyó como un eco en su cabeza.

"Ese hijo de puta de Makoto chasquea sus dedos cuando quiere que saquen a alguien. Estoy seguro, lo estuve observando. Tengan cuidado." Había escuchado que Yukio les decía a sus compañeros, a sus espaldas pues sabía que lo regañaría. Y de pronto esas palabras volvieron como una premonición auto cumplida.

"Era cierto" Fue lo último que Imayoshi se dijo antes de sentir que perdía el equilibrio entre los empujones de los otros dos chicos que lo aplastaron, hasta terminar de tirarlo al suelo, cayendo incluso sobre él.

***** **Fin Flash Back** *****

Y fue tan grande el dolor que aún podía sentirlo. Ese día, Hanamiya no sólo había malherido su brazo, lo había destrozado por completo. Parte de su cuerpo, la totalidad de su corazón.

Makoto fue la primera persona que le interesó. Jamás había conocido joven más inteligente y perspicaz, él era simplemente brillante. No solían charlar, no eran amigos ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que los unía una conversación casual, se sentía tan a gusto con él. Era la única persona con la que podía tener una conversación interesante, y a veces hasta se sentía entendido. Compartía su gusto por la tranquilidad y la soledad, así como por un buen juego de ingenio.

Al final del año escolar, Imayoshi sintió que había encontrado a esa persona que muchos osan llamar "alma gemela". Y pese a que él no podía caer en eso, la última vez que vio a Makoto en la secundaria, fue como verse en un espejo. Allí estaba la única persona que podía entenderlo.

Después de entrar en la preparatoria y varios meses de no saber de él, se enteró poco antes de su partido contra Kirisaki Daichi que Makoto era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus jugadores y capitán. Tal como él, que se había hecho con la camiseta número 4 en esos días. De nuevo, esas vueltas de la vida lo sorprendían y le demostraban que seguían compartiendo caminos muy parecidos. En ese momento, sintió lo más semejante a la ansiedad por que llegara finalmente su reencuentro pues, quizás, el hecho de que volvían a verse significaba algo.

Pero nada resultó como imaginó.

El destino le jugaba la peor de las pasadas.

Jamás pensó que pudiera terminar así.

Cuando le dijeron que ya no podría jugar más, se sintió roto, inservible. Y todo se lo debía a él.

Recordarlo siempre le provocaba dolor. Su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos se empañaban queriendo contener lágrimas sin sentido. Ya no valía la pena. Hace mucho tiempo que lo entendió, no era tan estúpido como para seguir enamorado de alguien que jamás se digno a darle una simple muestra de afecto y que incluso terminó destruyendo parte de su vida. Pero ¿Cómo explicárselo a su corazón? ¿Cómo hacer para que lo olvide de una buena vez? Se sentía tan frustrado. Tanto tiempo y aún seguía…

De pronto el timbre de su casa resonó por todo el lugar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se sacó los lentes para limpiar sus ojos, aclarando su vista. No tenía idea de quién podía ser a esa hora. No esperaba a nadie. Y lo hubiera dejado tocando hasta que se canse y se vaya, pero el timbre siguió sonando hasta irritarlo. Quien quiera que sea se iría de una patada en el culo.

A zancadas se fue hasta la puerta para abrirla de un tirón en busca del bastardo que se atrevía a molestarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de Wakamatsu. El rubio parecía algo sorprendido por el cambio en su rostro, pues Imayoshi pasó de manifestarse furioso a mostrarse totalmente desconcertado.

— ¿Wakamatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo incrédulo viendo al rubio resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el alero de su puerta.

— Como que "qué hago aquí", vine a buscarte para ir a ver a Sakurai.

No supo por qué, pero hasta el "buscarte" sintió su corazón detenerse, para luego retomar su ritmo normal cuando dijo lo de ver a Sakurai. Era obvio, ¿por qué más podría venir el rubio?

— ¿Hablas del… partido? — terminó de hablar, susurrando lo último.

— Claro, ¿que no piensas ir?

No se sentía con derecho a reprobarle nada, después de todo, Wakamatsu no sabía nada de su pasado con Kirisaki Daichi, mucho menos con Makoto. El propio Imayoshi había pedido completa discreción con el tema, por eso, sólo lo sabían los integrantes del equipo que estaban en ese entonces y algunas personas más del entorno de Shutookai pero prácticamente nadie más. No soportaba que se tocara el tema, era humillante y doloroso, pero por sobre todo, le hacía recordarlo.

Mientras tanto, Wakamatsu parecía esperar en vano por una respuesta de su parte, por eso volvió a hablar.

— Vamos, Imayoshi. Sino ¿quién me va ayudar a fastidiar al vago de Aomine? — se quejaba sonando bastante gracioso para Soichi que no pudo evitar esbozar una muy tenue sonrisa, que fue suficiente para hacer que el rubio vuelva a insistir — Anda, bien que quieres ir a molestarlo también. Vamos — volvió a pedir casi en forma de ruego.

Sin duda, el temperamental Kosuke era una persona bastante bipolar pues cualquiera diría que se la pasaba peleando y gritando, y había algo de cierto, pero estando con él y Sakurai nunca se había mostrado agresivo. Al menos no con ellos.

En ese mismo momento, mirándolo a los ojos, recordaba cuando lo conoció. Fue a principios de ese año y gracias a Ryo. Como los padres de Soichi y los de Sakurai se conocían, y el chico "sumimasen" comenzaba su primer año de preparatoria, Ryo ingresó en Shutookai como el pelinegro. Por eso mismo fue que se hicieron amigos rápidamente, y tal amistad no pasó desapercibida para Wakamatsu. Un día el rubio se le acercó para confesarle que su castaño amigo le interesaba. Soichi nunca pensó en ser el celestino de nadie pero ese chico simplemente lo había conmovido. Claro que con el tiempo fue conociendo su lado "efusivo". Aún así y pese a las expectativas del rubio, los tres terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

Desde ese día, Imayoshi debía admitir que los mejores momentos, después de abandonar el equipo, los pasaba con ese par de bipolares.

Ante su insistencia, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le sonreía de lado. No tenía oportunidad con él, Kosuke terminaría llevándolo por la fuerza.

.

.

***** **Kasamatsu´s POV** *****

_Los días pasaron y el momento de nuestro partido contra Kirisaki Daichi finalmente llegó._

_Puedo escuchar de fondo, la voz de Riko dando las últimas indicaciones antes de salir a jugar, pero mi cabeza está sumergida en otros pensamientos. No puedo evitar sonreír de lado. No me importa lo que pueda llegar a suceder conmigo después de este partido, mucho menos los reproches de Kise. Hoy sólo quiero ganar. Quiero ganarles, porque Imayoshi ya no tiene esa oportunidad. Aprieto mis puños y cierro los ojos buscando una paz que no tengo. Sé que no podré hacerlo solo y, disimuladamente, alzo la vista para ver a mis compañeros. Todos ellos son realmente fuertes, y hoy los necesito para acabar con Hanamiya._

_Finalmente voy a cobrarme todas y cada una de las que nos hizo._

***** **Fin Kasamatsu´s POV** *****

**.**

Ya vestidos con sus uniformes, y después de su grito cabalístico, los jugadores de Shutookai salieron del vestuario en busca de su próximo encuentro. Sin embargo, y pese a que Teppei fue el último en salir, el castaño no se percató de su celular, que se iluminaba con una llamada entrante.

.

.

— Kiyo-chin… — se dijo Murasakibara haciendo un pequeño puchero después de gastar su última moneda.

El pelivioleta miraba a sus costados y veía como la gente circulaba por las avenidas como si nada, envuelta en el ritmo veloz de la cuidad. El cielo oscurecido por densos nubarrones daba a entender que pronto llovería y Murasakibara no había traído su paraguas. Lamentablemente, tampoco un mapa. Y su celular se había quedado sin batería.

— Um… ¿Dónde estoy…? — susurró sin saber exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba, terminando de colgar la llamada en aquel teléfono público.

No había sido buena idea dormir en el tren, mucho menos bajarse y comenzar a caminar por la ciudad, por si reconocía algún lugar. Aún desde su altura, no lograba ver a nadie conocido, y sólo bajó la mirada para ver la hora en su reloj, la cual le avisaba que el partido de Teppei ya estaba por comenzar.

.

.

El estadio estaba repleto de gente. Los chicos de la tribuna pedían entusiasmados por la salida de los equipos, mientras las chicas cuchicheaban preguntándose por quienes les parecían los más atractivos de los equipos de Shutookai y Kirisaki Daichi. Incluso los alumnos de ambas preparatorias habían ido a animarlos.

— ¡Me muero por ver jugar a senpai! — se emocionaba Kise al notar que la cancha era despejada para la salida de los jugadores.

— Ya lo viste jugar en nuestro encuentro nanodayo — se limitó a decirle Midorima que estaba sentado a su derecha, pues el otro lado del rubio estaba reservado para, el nunca aparecido, Murasakibara.

— Pero esta es la primera vez que estamos de espectadores, Midorimacchi.

— ¿Y por qué nunca habíamos venido a ver un partido? — preguntó un pensativo Aomine.

— Akashi-kun no quería — le respondió Kuroko sentado a su lado.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo sentado al lado de la sombra de Teiko, sólo giró el rostro a un lado sin hacerle caso.

— De todas formas… — siguió Kuroko — yo también quiero ver jugar a Kagami-kun — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para sus compañeros.

— Oi, Tetsu… — llamó Aomine — Seguro que no estás enfermo o algo así… — lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, mientras el peliceleste sólo parpadeaba incrédulo ante su suposición.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Kurokocchi te sientes mal? — preguntaba Kise también mirándolo, tratando de notar algo extraño en su rostro pálido.

— Cómo "por qué", está diciendo que quiere ver jugar a Kagami, debe estar delirando… — deducía Aomine sonando muy serio para luego ver hacia un aburrido Kuroko — Tetsu, Kagami apesta, ¿No te diste cuenta? — inquirió ladeando el rostro.

En ese momento, la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar por los altavoces, anunciando la salida de Shutookai y Kirisaki Daichi, haciendo que todo el público se enloqueciera.

— "_Presentando a la preparatoria Shutookai..."_ — la voz del altoparlante llamó rápidamente la atención de los chicos de Teiko.

— ¡Ya van a salir! — sonrió Kise.

— ¿Ahora los presentan? — se preguntaba Aomine.

— Es un partido importante — se limitó a explicar, Midorima.

— "_Jugador número 4, Kasamatsu Yukio"_ —se oía por todo el estadio, incentivando a los espectadores.

Ante la vista de todos, salía en primero Kasamatsu, con su típica cara de seriedad pues ese partido significaba mucho para él. Vistiendo con el mismo uniforme azul y gris con el que enfrentó a Teiko, el capitán del equipo se hizo presente en la cancha.

— ¡Senpaaiii! — animaba Kise que apenas podía hacerse oír sobre el bullicio de la gente.

Apoyando su cuerpo sobre la barra de contención, Kise se había parado de su asiento casi saltando contra la misma, pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado concentrado para escucharlo, y el rubio podía notarlo en su seño fruncido. Aún así, no se dio por vencido. Kise Ryouta no era alguien que pasara desapercibido.

— ¡SENPAAAAIIIII! —volvió a llamar usando sus manos cual improvisado megáfono, para luego esperar ansioso por su respuesta.

Su grito hizo que el capitán saliera de sus pensamientos para ver hacia la voz chillona que le gritaba desde la tribuna. Entonces pudo verlo. Kasamatsu alzó una ceja incrédulo al ver como Kise movía una imaginaria cola feliz. Sin mucho que pensar, y tratando de acabar con el momento porque comenzaba a sonrojarse, el pelinegro alzó disimuladamente una mano en forma de saludo, que el rubio no tardó en festejar como si le hubiera dedicado uno de sus mejores tiros.

— "_Número 6, Takao Kazunari"_ — decían por el altoparlante, llamando al pelinegro al centro de la cancha.

"Wooo hay mucha gente…" Pensaba Takao, mirando a las tribunas prácticamente repletas y entre todos ellos, sus ojos grises captaron en seguida la figura de Midorima que estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros de Teiko. "¡Shin-chan!" El pelinegro sonrió y alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

— ¡Holaaa~! ¡Shin-chaaann~!

Midorima no pudo evitar inquietarse por tal nuestra de entusiasmo. Takao era tan expresivo. El peliverde sólo giró su rostro a un lado, tratando de evitarlo, tal y como hacía con las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros.

— ¡Ánimo Takao! — se oyó de pronto, haciendo que el tirador estrella de Teiko vuelva su vista hacia aquella voz.

No muy lejos de ellos, Shintaro pudo ver a un chico de melena rubia, saludando muy animadamente al pelinegro de Shutookai. Demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

"¿Quién mierda es ese?" Definitivamente, nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando se trataba de marcar territorio, él podía ser mil veces peor que Kise.

— "_Número 7, Kiyoshi Teppei"_

El castaño aparecía para recibir los aplausos de sus compañeros de Shutookai y los ánimos de la tribuna. Sus ojos se pasearon por la multitud hasta encontrar a quienes buscaba, después de todo, no era muy difícil ubicarlos con esas llamativas cabezas. Pero su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de duda al no verlo entre ellos. Kiyoshi podía ver a todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, menos al pelivioleta.

"Murasakibara…" se quedó pensando el centro de Shutookai.

.

.

— Veamos… debo ir hacia allá pero yo estoy aquí, ¿sobre la isla del neko feliz? — Atsushi trataba de leer el único mapa que consiguió, el cual venía junto a la charola de comida rápida que compró al paso.

Estaba perdido, y empezaba a dudar de la veracidad de dicho mapa. Volvía a verse en medio de una concurrida peatonal y, después de comprobar la hora, entendía que el partido seguramente ya había empezado.

Con el cielo oscuro, comenzando a gotear, y sin ánimos de seguir esperando por la aparición milagrosa de un sentido de orientación que no tenía, el pelivioleta arrugó el mapa y lo tiró en el tacho más cercano, un cesto a cuatro metros de distancia que recibió perfectamente el bollo de papel, para luego buscar algún taxi. No tenía dinero pero eso poco importaba cuando se trataba de Teppei. Debía estar allí.

.

.

— "_Número 9, Sakurai Ryo"_

El chico de Shutookai se hizo presente para seguir a sus compañeros. Se lo vía algo intimidado por ser presentado frente a tanta gente. Mientras tanto, Aomine lo veía salir, con una sonrisa de lado. Sakurai era simplemente especial, sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa apariencia de chico dulce, se escondía un jugador digno de admirar. Recordaba los momentos en que jugaron juntos, él le había enseñado que tan bueno era. Y el momento de demostrarlo había llegado.

Aomine no podía sentirse más feliz, ese dulce castaño de mirada tímida, era todo suyo.

— ¡Tsk, aliéntalo flojo! — retaba alguien dándole una bofetada en la cabeza.

— ¡Auu! ¡¿Quién mierda-?! — el iracundo peliazul se giraba en busca del tarado que se atrevió a golpearlo.

Entonces pudo ver a sus, nunca oportunos, cuñados, sentados exactamente detrás de él. Imayoshi le sonreía "amigablemente", saludándolo al instante, mientras Wakamatsu le mostraba su sonrisa de lado, burlón por haber logrado golpear su hueca cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? — rezongó el aburrido as de Teiko.

— Cómo que "qué hacemos", vinimos a ver a Sakurai, idiota — retaba el rubio con ganas de provocarlo.

— Tsk, ¿a quién llamas idiota, cretino? — Aomine se paraba de su silla sólo para tomar al rubio de la remera.

— ¡Sakurai, holaaa! — saludaba Kosuke al haber obtenido la atención del castaño, haciendo que Aomine gire rápidamente a verlo.

Parado junto a sus compañeros y tratando de entender qué estaba pasando entre Aomine y su amigo Wakamatsu-san, Sakurai los veía, curioso. Por su parte, el peliazul le sonreía bobamente al tiempo que soltaba a su rubio cuñado y arreglaba las arrugas de su remera, sentándose pacíficamente ante la atenta mirada de su castaño novio.

Definitivamente sus cuñados eran las personas más inoportunas del mundo.

— "_Jugador número 10, Kagami Taiga"_

— ¡Kyyaaaaa! ¡Es Kagami-kun! — gritaba, a coro, un eufórico grupo de chicas que se había agolpado en un rincón de la platea para animar a la estrella de Shutookai.

El estadio se entusiasmaba al ver salir al pelirrojo con la camiseta número 10. A paso lento pero firme, Taiga se encaminaba al centro de la cancha, viendo a sus compañeros ya formados y oyendo claramente el bullicio de la multitud.

— Válgame… — Kise miraba a las locas fanáticas del pelirrojo y ya veía que podían competir con su propio club de fans — ¡Kurokocchi diles algo! — chillaba el rubio que no podía creer como su peliceleste compañero podía quedarse tan tranquilo al oír que le gritaban así su chico, pues si alguna llegaba a alzar la voz con un simple "Kasamatsu" ya estaría yendo a buscar a la desvergonzada que quería hacerle cosas a su Yukio.

Pero Kuroko estaba demasiado perdido viendo al pelirrojo salir a la cancha, recibiendo gritos y aplausos del público. Kagami Taiga era sin duda el jugador del momento, de los más jóvenes, y así mismo, de los más prometedores dentro de los torneos de básquet. Su nombre había tomado un peso importante entre los jugadores más reconocidos de las ligas de preparatoria.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, escuchaba indiferente los griteríos que le dedicaban. Sin embargo, al tiempo que se dirigía a formar junto a sus compañeros, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia las butacas en busca de Kuroko que, si no fuera porque estaba rodeado de las raras cabezas de los Teiko, no lo hubiera encontrado. Pero ahí estaba, tan dulce y tranquilo como siempre.

Algún día se lo diría, le diría que amaba la forma en que se veía.

Kuroko se inquietó levemente al verse descubierto mientras veía el paso del pelirrojo. Pero luego simplemente cayó en su mirada rojiza. Así, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, tan solo un par de segundos que el Kagami disfrutó tanto, pues de pronto todo tomaba otro significado si Kuroko estaba ahí para verlo. El peliceleste no pudo evitar sonreírle haciendo que Kagami acompañe su sonrisa con una más amplia y feliz.

Por él, demostraría cuan alto estaba su potencial.

— "_Y ahora, presentaremos a la preparatoria Kirisaki Daichi"_ — anunciaba la mujer provocando de inmediato que los chicos de Shutookai acentúen sus miradas en el entrada de sus rivales — "Jugador número 4, Hanamiya Makoto"

El pelinegro aparecía liderando la salida de su equipo. En su rostro, una gran sonrisa se dibujó al instante de ver a los jugadores de Shutookai con su nuevo capitán al frente. Por su parte, Kasamatsu desafiaba su sonrisa burlona con su característico ceño fruncido, nunca nadie lo había fastidiado como él y el momento de la verdad había llegado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oh, sí. En el próximo capítulo se viene el partido Shutookai vs Kirisaki Daichi. Sinceramente espero poder subirlo antes que se cumpla una semana, bastante antes… ¿miércoles, jueves? ¡Por Kami, ojalá que si! *mode fujoshi loca*

Muy bien, espero les haya gustado (culpen a la música que me inspiró, por el "drama": "Alumina") XD

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los reviews, su amor, saben que siempre serán leídas y tomadas en cuenta. Me despido hasta la próxima, pues… volveré… *mode fujoshi muy loca*


	14. Chapter 14

¡Sí! Después de varios días de estar reverendamente ocupada (fuck!) por fin pude escribir. Así que, mis hermosas fujoshis, he vuelto con un capitulo nuevo bajo la manga. He aquí la continuación.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

Ante la orden del árbitro, los jugadores se reunieron en el centro de la cancha para comenzar con el partido. Pero el ceño fruncido de Kasamatsu no pasó desapercibido para Hanamiya que con una amplia y sínica sonrisa pasó frente al chico de ojos azules para saludarlo antes del partido.

— Vaya, vaya… parece que Shutookai tiene nuevo capitán… — sonreía, viendo como Takao y Kiyoshi se acercaban, seguramente para prevenir cualquier arranque de ira de su capitán que se veía bastante molesto — ¿Qué sucedió con el otro? — preguntó como si nada, terminando con la paciencia de Yukio.

— Bastardo… — el pelinegro cerró sus puños y frunció el ceño con rabia — …No creas que hemos olvidado lo del año pasado — aseguró.

— El año pasado, el año pasado… — hacia muecas burlonas haciendo que intentaba acordarse — …No lo recuerdo — decía mirando fijamente al capitán — …No tengo tiempo para recordar basuras — en sus ojos, se dibujó lo más parecido a un brillo de maldad.

— Tsk. Te voy a acomodar las ideas a patadas, estúpido — gruñó Kasamatsu para que, un segundo después, Kiyoshi intervenga.

— Es hora de jugar — dijo Teppei, interponiéndose entre ambos capitanes — Todo lo que tengamos que arreglar, lo arreglaremos en la cancha — sus ojos castaños enfrentaban sin miedo la mirada altanera de Makoto.

El capitán de Kirisaki Daichi les lanzó un último vistazo antes de alejarse para ocupar su posición, dejando al otro capitán con la rabia marcada en el rostro.

Kiyoshi y Takao no pudieron dejar de lado el malestar de su capitán. Sabían la importancia y el significado que ese partido tenía para Kasamatsu, y para todos. Era su última oportunidad para quedar entre las preparatorias que irían a las Olimpiadas, y era la primera vez que enfrentaban a Makoto después de lo sucedido con Imayoshi. Ambos chicos vieron a su capitán alejarse, tal vez más concentrado y serio que nunca. Su forma de ser no variaba demasiado de cómo se lo veía en ese momento, pero algo no les estaba gustando. Tal vez la distancia que tomó del resto del equipo una vez que salió a la cancha. Él no era así, siempre los buscaba y reunía para las últimas palabras de aliento pero esa vez, simplemente, se apartó de ellos.

— Kasamatsu-san… — llamó Kazunari, sacando al capitán de su burbuja.

Entre el barullo de la gente y los jugadores en busca de su posición, Yukio relajó, apenas, su seño fruncido, sólo para girarse a ver al chico que lo llamaba. Entonces los vio, ahí estaban. Sus ojos azules se abrieron casi con incredulidad al verlos a sus espaldas. Takao, Kiyoshi, Sakurai y Kagami lo veían con sonrisas que Kasamatsu sólo vio en ellos cuando en verdad tenían algo en mente. Era definitivo, estaban concentrados en ganar para demostrarles su juego.

Suspiró para luego sonreír de lado. Como sea, él era el orgulloso capitán de ese grupo de atolondrados.

Los jugadores estaban listos para empezar y el árbitro no tardó en llamar a los que saltarían por sus respectivos equipos. Kiyoshi dio un paso al frente viendo como el centro de Kirisaki Daichi, Seto Kentaro, acariciaba su pelo hacia atrás para luego posicionarse al igual que él.

El silbato sonó y el balón se puso en juego.

Las miradas de todos se concentraron en la esfera naranja que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, expectantes a cualquier movimiento de sus rivales. Mientras los miembros de Teiko sintieron en sus propios pálpitos la adrenalina del juego, Imayoshi sintió su cuerpo más tenso que nunca, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su rubio compañero que sólo puedo verlo con preocupación.

De pronto, el sonido de un manotazo glopeando el balón, hizo que todos concentren su atención en la jugada. En ese momento, el ex-capitán de Shutookai pudo ver el balón en manos de su sucesor. Kiyoshi lo había ganado y no dudó en pasárselo a su capitán. Kasamatsu Yukio iniciaba el juego.

.

.

Después de comprobar el horario de su reloj por enésima vez, y darse cuenta que el partido ya había empezado, Murasakibara simplemente tomó una tabla que encontró tirada y escribió: "A Tokio" para comenzar a hacer dedo en busca de algún auto que lo lleve "por las buenas" a su destino. Aunque, a medida que los minutos pasaban y la lluvia se hacía más persistente, el pelivioleta empezaba a perder la paciencia. Y en un momento así, como alguna vez le dijo su dulce abuelita, sólo le quedaba la fe.

"Kami-sama si haces que llegue al partido…" Se detenía a pensar bien lo que le prometería. Debía ser algo sumamente sacrificado. "Um… te prometo… dejar los dulces…" dijo para luego oír un par de truenos, prácticamente, anticipando el apocalipsis.

En ese momento, un auto se detuvo ante su pedido de aventón, dejando al pelivioleta más asustado que sorprendido. Luego la ventanilla del auto se bajó y pudo ver a un hombre castaño, ya adulto y con barba de varios días, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que subiera.

Atsushi estaba, literalmente, boquiabierto. Kami-sama había cumplido. Y le tocaba a él. ¿O no?

— Jeje… crucé los dedos~ — se defendía el incrédulo pelivioleta que había tomado sus precauciones para con Kami, pues él no podía aceptar una vida sin dulces — Ejeje — reía chibi y con cara de malvado hasta que sintió como un rayo le caía sobre la cabeza haciendo que quedara todo negro y con el pelo en puntas, sintiendo la electricidad correr por su cuerpo — Rayos — se quejaba todo chamuscado pero, al decir eso, otra vez pudo oírse el estruendo de relámpagos haciendo que Murasakibara corra a adentrarse en el auto.

Era la última vez que le hacía trampa a Kami-sama.

.

.

Ni bien sintió el balón en sus manos, Kasamatsu vio a Takao en una buena posición, por lo cual, se lo entregó de inmediato, pero el chico con la vista de halcón fue rápidamente encajonado por Furuhashi y Hara, o "el chico con los ojos de pez muerto" y "el idiota del chicle" como los habían llamado los de Shutookai. En esa situación, Kazunari no podía moverse libremente y el tiempo reglamentario comenzaba a correr.

Hyuga, sentado junto a Riko y los principales suplentes: Furihata, Kobori y Tatsuya, no perdía de vista la jugada maliciosa contra el 6 de Shutookai.

— Si no se los quita de encima, será falta — advertía el castaño de ojos verdes.

— Vamos, vamos… debes salir de ahí — Aida veía los segundos pasar.

— Maldita sea. Córranse — gruñía el pelinegro tratando de encontrar un hueco.

Estaba molesto y, mientras para la mayoría parecía una simple jugada defensiva, los empujones que intencionalmente recibía estaban haciendo que su cuerpo se resintiera.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser que el árbitro no los vea?! — se quejaba Kise ante la misma sensación de impotencia que sus compañeros.

"Maldición… Takao…" Midorima sólo podía apretar sus dientes con fastidio. No creyó que sería difícil ver un partido en el que marquen de esa manera al pelinegro, después de todo, el contacto era moneda corriente en ese deporte, pero verlo aprisionado entre un par de idiotas, lo ponían absolutamente irascible.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No te rindas Takao! — alentó el rubio que había ido a ver a Kazunari, llamando la atención del peliverde que concentró su molesta mirada en él.

Pronto, el pelinegro logró encontrar el mínimo espacio que necesitaba para salir de allí.

"¡Una abertura!" se dijo el 6 de Shutookai, sonriendo de lado. Había encontrado su oportunidad. Pero, ni bien intentó liberarse de ellos, el chico de melena sintió un pisotón en su pie, lo suficientemente firme para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y, posteriormente, el control del balón.

— ¡Uwah! — Takao trastabilló hasta caer al suelo, sintiendo las manos vacías.

El tirador de Teiko gruñó al ver cómo Hara pisó a Takao para hacer que pierda la posesión de la pelota.

— Mío — sonrió Makoto tomando el balón del suelo y corriendo hacia el aro de Shutookai.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, el capitán de Kirisaki Daichi se encontraba con Sakurai en medio de su corrida. El castaño había dio a detener su avance.

"Ryo" Aomine veía expectante cualquier acción. Frente a él, la persona que más quería estaba enfrentando al monstruo de su equipo y no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente inquieto. Con los brazos abiertos y con el seño fruncido, como pocas veces lo vio, el 9 de Shutookai estaba deteniendo el paso del pelinegro por valiosos segundos.

"¡Makoto!" Imayoshi sentía sus latidos detenerse, sin saber qué podría pasar. Por su parte, Wakamatsu se extrañaba al verlo más nervioso que en otras oportunidades.

No obstante, la resistencia del castaño no fue suficiente para el capitán que, con suma agilidad y demostrando una velocidad que Sakurai sólo podía comparar con la de Aomine cuando jugaba "normal", finalmente logró pasarlo. Pronto, toda la tribuna veía la carrera de Hanamiya hacia el aro de Shutookai.

"¡No puede ser...!" Ryo no se perdonaba su falta después de ver la sonrisa que Makoto dibujó al instante.

Estaba a punto de llevarse los primeros puntos.

Sin embrago, el sonido inconfundible de una mano golpeando el balón hizo que los presentes se detengan a ver al centro de Shutookai en el aire. Kiyoshi Teppei había aparecido para desafiar al capitán.

Hanamiya quedó desconcertado, pues no supo de dónde salió ni en qué momento saltó para quitarle el balón de sus propias manos bloqueando su jugada. El entusiasta número 7 no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo encestar.

Sin poder hacer nada, el capitán de Kirisaki Daichi se giró a ver como Kasamatsu se hacía con la pelota para luego lanzarla, dándole un pase largo a Kagami.

— ¡Ve! — ordenó el de ojos azules.

Su voz resonó fuerte y firme en toda la cancha. Tan aguerrido como siempre, Yukio demostraba una vez más porque Imayoshi lo había elegido como su sucesor.

En seguida, Taiga salió en busca de la primera canasta del partido. En sus pupilas rojas estaba plasmado el fuego de su espíritu, ese que hizo retroceder a los guardias de Kirisaki Daichi al verlo delante de sus narices. Entonces, ante la mirada de todos, el as de Shutookai saltó para una estrepitosa clavada.

— ¡WOOOO! — festejaron los espectadores viendo al pelirrojo colgar del aro, quedándose con los primeros puntos del encuentro.

— ¡Sigan así! — animaba Riko, escuchando de fondo el aliento de los suplentes.

Kagami se soltaba del aro rival para ir a posicionarse junto a sus compañeros. Recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos, el pelirrojo alzó la vista para buscar al 11 de Teiko en la tribuna. Al encontrarlo, con su singular mirada fija en él, Taiga le sonrió, logrando que Kuroko le regale una tenue sonrisa. Sin dudas el 10 de Shutookai se había llevado todas las ovaciones, pero la única atención que quería tener era la del peliceleste.

Desde sus lugares, los chicos de Teiko también festejaban la jugada grupal de sus sombras.

— ¡Woo! ¡Así se hace Kasamacchi! ¡Tú puedes! — gritaba el eufórico Ryouta haciendo que Kasamatsu se sonroje molesto.

— ¡Ay, ya lo sé! — se quejaba con el rubio enamorado.

— Pfff ¿Kasamacchi? — preguntó Takao aguantando la risa.

— Cállate — Yukio fruncía el seño, pero el calor de sus mejillas seguía aumentando. "Estúpido Kise, le dije que no me llamara así en público".

— ¡Ryo, demuéstrales quién eres! — alentaba Aomine siendo escuchado por el número 9 que, ante su presencia, tomó la confianza que necesitaba.

"¡Si, yo puedo hacerlo!" se repetía Sakurai volviendo a su posición.

— ¡Shin-chaaaannn~! — escuchó Midorima, sonrojándose levemente — ¡¿No vas a alentarme?! — preguntó molesto, plantándose en medio de la cancha, frente a él.

— ¡Tsk, cállate Takao! ¡Juega de una vez! — le dijo corriendo el rostro a un lado, en un vago intento por cubrir su rubor.

— Jajaja siii — festejó Kazunari — ¡Por ti, mi amor! — gritó burlón, poniendo rojo al peliverde.

— ¡Tsk, cállate! — gritó Midorima para la completa diversión de Kazunari y de los miembros de Teiko.

— Oi... ¿Eres uke? — preguntó un serio pero incrédulo Aomine ante la risa contenida de Kise.

— ¡Pero qué mierda dices, estúpido! — gritó molesto, con una vena en la frente y el puño en alto, haciendo que Aomine sienta volar de su asiento por la tempestad de su voz al tiempo que Kise se tomaba el estómago con un ataque de risa.

De pronto, la voz sobria de Akashi se escuchó entre las burlas de sus compañeros.

— Alguien te mira, Shintaro.

Midorima se detuvo a ver a su capitán pero éste no parecía haber quitado su atención del partido, más precisamente del banco de suplentes. Sin embargo, el peliverde podía sentir un par de ojos en su nuca, obligándolo a ver hacia atrás. Efectivamente, cuando se giró, pudo notar que detrás del gracioso de Kise, que seguía riendo sin parar, estaba el chico de melena rubia frunciéndole el seño. El chico no se molestó en apartar la mirada cuando consiguió la atención de Shintaro que, simplemente, alzó una ceja incrédulo. No entendía el por qué de esa mirada, hasta que recordó lo de Takao.

Sin mediar palabra, una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el tirador estrella de Teiko, totalmente dedicada al rubio que lo veía de lejos. Sus miradas desconocidas se enfrentaban en una guerra silenciosa.

Takao, que ya se sentía mucho más confiado, volvía a su posición al igual que el resto de Shutookai. Mientras tanto, los jugadores de Kirisaki Daichi se veían fastidiados por haber perdido los primeros puntos, pero su capitán parecía estar más que molesto.

Aún podía oír el sonido del estrepitoso bloqueo. Todavía podía sentir el balón escapándose de sus manos. Hanamiya estuvo a punto de llevarse los primeros puntos si no hubiera sido por el centro de Shutookai, Kiyoshi Teppei. Sus puños se cerraron son ira y su mirada se oscureció bajo su flequillo.

— Kiyoshi… — susurró para sus compañeros que sólo voltearon a verlo confundidos — Háganlo basura — sentenció.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban y el partido se hacía más intenso. La presión que se sentía era realmente palpable. El público parecía nervioso mirando expectante el partido y por momentos se entusiasmaba con las buenas jugadas de aquellos muchachos. Pocas veces habían visto partido más reñido, ninguno de los dos equipos lograba sacarse gran diferencia. Con el marcador 24 a 29, a favor de Shutookai, el equipo de Riko estaba llevando el ritmo del encuentro a pocos minutos de terminar el segundo cuarto.

— ¡Shu-too-kai! ¡Shu-too-kai! — animaba Furihata junto a sus compañeros.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos ya se encontraban posicionados, listos para continuar. Hanamiya picaba con velocidad el balón en su mano al tiempo que veía y analizaba la jugada más acertada que podía hacer. Entonces se dispuso a correr hacia el área de Shutookai, haciendo que estos no lo pierdan de vista.

— ¡Atentos! ¡Kagami cúbrelo! — ordenó Kasamatsu.

Entonces, Taiga aparecía, dispuesto a detener a Makoto.

Al ver que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, el capitán de Kirisaki Daichi aprovechó y le pasó, rápidamente, el balón a Seto al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro al ver tan desconcertados a los de Shutookai.

Con el balón en su poder, Seto Kentaro vio en una buena posición a Furuhashi, pero encestar no era el objetivo de esa jugada.

— ¡Ahí va Furuhashi! — gritaba el pelinegro para despistar al resto de Shutookai, y lo había conseguido.

Cuando todos dejaron de verlo para fijar su vista en el aludido, Seto tomó el balón con su mano y, mirando a su compañero, aprovechó la distracción de Kiyoshi para lanzarle el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde la tribuna, los miembros de Teiko vieron estupefactos como el balón se dirigía a una gran velocidad, producto de la fuerza con que lo lanzó, directamente hacia un distraído Teppei que estaba de espaldas.

Detrás de él, una sonrisa se dibujaba al tiempo que se oía un chasquido de dedos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Waa! ¡Mis lindas nenas, espero me disculpen por la tardanza! (échenle la culpa a mi abandonica madre que se ha ido de vacaciones y me ha dejado con sus responsabilidades y mi nuevo trabajo).

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

PD: Si hay alguna bella nena que me sigue en: "El romance del año", he de decir que la conti será subida en, más o menos, 2 días. Sé que me estoy demorando mucho con el capítulo, sólo espero sepan disculpar a esta descocada! ¡No merezco ser fujoshi! *se va llorando a la cama* ¡Nah, mentira! XD tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo y por eso aprovecho cada momento. En fin, saludos a todas. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
